Inocencia
by Bala-2006
Summary: Cuando tenía catorce años, Kagome fue engañada y seducida por un apuesto extranjero sin escrúpulos. Años después, tras una existencia oscura y carente de significado, el mismo hombre que la sedujo, sin imaginar tan siquiera las consecuencias que tuvo para Kagome su primer encuentro, emprende un viaje en su búsqueda que cambiará las vidas de ambos.
1. Prólogo

**Como todo lo bueno, la luna de miel también se ha terminado. Ya es hora de ponerse a trabajar de nuevo en todos los ámbitos y por fin le toca a Fanfiction con su ración semanal de los domingos. Os presento mi nuevo fanfic, titulado _Inocencia_. Este va a ser un fanfic largo y, como de costumbre, publicaré todos los domingos si nada me lo impide. Espero que os haya ido todo muy bien en este período de ausencia y que disfrutéis de este nuevo fanfic que se inicia con el que creo que es el prólogo más largo que he escrito nunca.**

* * *

 **Prólogo** :

A Inuyasha Taisho no le gustaba nada ese lugar. Si se encontraba allí era porque tenía entre manos una importante compra de fincas para la creación de unos chalets de lujo con piscina, pista de golf y paddle. Sin embargo, el lugar le parecía aburrido, soez y extremadamente tranquilo. Tan tranquilo que se estaba poniendo de los nervios por la falta de acción. Su coche, un magnífico Mercedes edición de lujo color rojo, era el único coche que circulaba por la carretera. Todo el mundo caminaba en ese pueblo.

Después de cinco años abriéndose camino entre las empresas de mayor cotización desde su graduación en la universidad, había logrado uno de los puestos de más alto nivel en una gran multinacional. Ganaba al mes mucho más dinero del que podía gastar, cada semana tenía una modelo diferente en su cama, tenía un piso de lujo en el centro, su coche era el mejor del mercado, su reloj valía más que el sueldo de una persona de clase media al año. Además, acababa de comprometerse con Kikio Tama, la hija de uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo. Ella lo haría de oro y no tenía por qué saber que se veía con otras mujeres.

Ajustó el espejo retrovisor y se miró. En el colegio fue motivo de burla por su extraño color de ojos y de cabello. Había nacido con el cabello plateado, un color que brillaba con el sol. Sus ojos eran dorados, casi del color del oro. De niño fue el rarito de la clase, pero, de adulto, las mujeres empezaron a pegarse a él como las moscas a la miel. Se cortaba todos los meses el pelo en la misma peluquería para mantenerlo tupido sin llegar a tener greñas. Nunca cometería esa estupidez de depilarse las cejas. Los hombres tenían que tener cejas espesas, no cejas finas de mujer. Iba al gimnasio entre dos y cinco veces por semana para mantenerse en forma y salía a correr todas las mañanas excepto cuando estaba de viaje de negocios.

Muchos dirían que la vida le sonreía. Lo tenía todo, todo lo que podía desear, y, aun así, sentía que algo le faltaba. Sentía que cada día moría un poco más por dentro. Sentía que todo cuanto tenía jamás era suficiente para llenar ese vacío en su corazón. Aunque, claro, ¿realmente poseía corazón?

Contempló el anillo en su dedo y masculló una maldición. El señor Tama insistía en que ambos llevaran un anillo de compromiso hasta poner las alianzas. No le expresó en voz alta, pero sabía que lo que pretendía el señor Tama era atarlo en corto. Sabía que no le sería fiel a su hija, que no la quería. Ahora bien, la niña tonta de su hija estaba enamoradísima de él y su padre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera. Él, a cambio, también recibiría cuanto quisiera. Si solo Kikio hubiera sido menos caprichosa y estúpida y algo más atractiva, tal vez pudiera haberle sido fiel por lo menos hasta después de haberse casado.

Levantó la vista justo a tiempo para frenar y evitar atropellar a una colegiala. Por fin algo de acción en ese pueblo, y podría haber acabado en la cárcel a cuenta de la misma. La colegiala se detuvo asustada por el rápido frenazo a unos centímetros de ella y lo contempló temblorosa. Él también estaba tembloroso, pero por otro motivo muy diferente. Su corazón latía. Algún resorte se había activado al ver a la muchacha y algo había empezado a funcionar en su pecho. Algo que nunca antes había experimentado.

Era preciosa. El cabello azabache de rizos naturales brillaba al sol lanzando destellos azulados. Su tez blanca y nívea parecía suave y tersa. Tenía unos bellísimos ojos color chocolate enmarcados por femeninas pestañas largas y unas cejas finas perfectamente perfiladas. Sus labios rojos y carnosos lo llamaban.

El momento fue solamente eso. El ángel apretó los libros que cargaba contra su pecho y terminó de cruzar la carretera sin volver la vista atrás. Se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que dejarlo pasar, que solo era una niña y que destrozaría su vida. Sí, su cerebro lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero sus malditos testículos ganaron la batalla. Ajustó las marchas, se acercó a la acera, bajó la ventanilla y se adaptó al ritmo de la muchacha.

— ¡Disculpa! — la llamó.

Al escucharlo, se detuvo y lo miró con desconfianza. Hacía bien en no fiarse de un tipejo como él.

— Siento lo que ha pasado ahí. — se disculpó poniendo su voz más tierna y sosegada — Estaba pensando en otra cosa y…

— No pasa nada.

Su voz le sonó a canto celestial. Se la imaginó gimiendo y jadeando... El lívido se le subió tan rápido como ella reinició la marcha, dando por terminada la conversación.

— ¡Espera!

Era un maldito hijo de puta. Tendría que tomárselo como que fue rechazado, dar media vuelta y largarse por donde había venido. Era solo una niña. No haría nada de eso. Él era un desgraciado, un bastardo, un asaltacunas y nunca había sentido el menor remordimiento por el daño que le causaba a las mujeres con las que se acostaba. ¿Por qué iba a importarle entonces? Solo era una más en su interminable lista de amantes.

La muchacha volvió a detenerse y le dirigió la misma mirada de desconfianza.

— Verás... — intentó explicarse — Soy nuevo por aquí. He venido por trabajo y estoy algo perdido. No me vendría mal un poco de ayuda…

— ¿Ayuda?

Había dado justo en el clavo. Por el tono de su voz y el cambio repentino en su mirada, adivinó que era una muchacha voluntariosa. Ya sabía cómo atraer a su presa.

— Sí, estoy teniendo algunos problemas y no tengo mucho tiempo. Si no logro terminar hoy con esto, mis jefes podrían…

Estaba mintiéndole a una cría para tirársela. Iría al infierno por ello, pero, total, ya estaba condenado de todas formas, así que mejor pasarlo bien antes. Insinuar que su puesto peligraba si no conseguía hacer algo que ya había hecho, era propio de un auténtico cerdo.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarle? — dijo ella al fin — Yo ya he terminado con las clases por hoy…

— Sería estupendo si pudieras guiarme y enseñarme esto un poco. — le sugirió — Puedes montar a mi lado en el coche.

Volvió a dudar. Giró la cabeza como si estuviera intentando averiguar si alguien la vigilaba, se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo y, finalmente, agarró el asidero de la puerta.

— De acuerdo.

La presa entraba en la boca del lobo lenta y dulcemente. ¿Acaso sus padres no le enseñaron que no debía montar en un coche con un desconocido? Si era tonta como para hacer semejante estupidez, se merecía que le sucediera cualquier cosa. Él jamás habría permitido que una hija suya hiciera semejante tontería, si es que algún día tenía una. La idea lo horrorizaba en esos momentos. ¿Otro ser como él? El mundo ya tenía de sobra con un encantador de serpientes.

Echó los cerrojos de las puertas. No para asustarla o porque pensara que ella iba a salir corriendo. En la ciudad cogió esa costumbre debido a los robos que podían producirse en plena carretera, esperando a que el semáforo cambiara de color. Puso en marcha el coche y condujo despacio, siguiendo sus indicaciones y haciendo como que le interesaba lo que ella le estaba contando. A él solo le interesaba desnudarla. Tenía unas piernas perfectas para enroscarlas entorno a su cintura, pechos que llenarían sus manos, una cintura diminuta propia de la tierna edad. Ya se estaba relamiendo de solo pensar en el gran momento.

— Por ahí está el colegio del pueblo. Allí se estudia hasta el bachiller, no tenemos más colegios.

Y era público a juzgar por su atuendo. Ropa de calle, normal. Unas sandalias, una minifalda vaquera que le sentaba estupendamente y una camiseta de algodón de _Hello Kitty_. No comprendía por qué estaba tan de moda esa gata.

— Ese es el polideportivo. — lo señaló — Yo hago gimnasia rítmica allí.

Gimnasia rítmica. Seguro que era tremendamente flexible entonces. Cada vez le gustaba más esa chica.

— Por ahí está la calle principal. Es allí donde más tiendas se pueden encontrar.

De eso no le cabía ni la menor duda porque apenas se había cruzado con un par de tiendas desde que llegó. La joven continuó hablando, sin notar que él no la escuchaba. Solo podía contemplar sus labios moviéndose e imaginar el gran momento.

Detuvo el coche frente a un semáforo, donde pasaron varios grupos de madres con sus hijos y trabajadores que volvían a su hogar. Todos lo miraban con curiosidad, era así desde que llegaron, pero hubo un ligero cambio. De repente, también miraban a Kagome y cuchicheaban. Desde luego, no eran nada tontos. Todo el mundo sabía exactamente lo que pretendía de la muchacha menos ella. La joven seguía hablando, sin percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, con la inocencia de una niña.

— … y nos han puesto por parejas. A mí me ha tocado con un chico y ha sido raro… — se quejó — No hacía más que golpearme con el balón…

Eso último que escuchó logró llamar su atención. ¿Un chico? ¿Balón? Se decidió a atreverse a hacer la gran pregunta.

— ¿Qué edad tienes?

— Catorce.

Catorce años. Era muy niña. Muy, muy, niña. No podía hacerle eso a una niña tan pequeña. Por una maldita vez en su vida, tenía que hacer lo decente y llevarla a su casa para que estuviera a salvo entre los brazos de sus padres. Era una niña a la que un chico había golpeado con un balón para demostrarle que le gustaba. Ni siquiera se habría tomado la mano con un chico en toda su vida. Creyó que tendría dieciséis o diecisiete años al verla; eso le había parecido. No podía acostarse con una niña.

— E- Esto… — ni siquiera sabía su nombre — No me has dicho tu nombre.

— Kagome. — le contestó — Kagome Higurashi.

— ¡Qué bonito! — en verdad lo era — Yo soy Inuyasha Taisho. — se presentó entonces — Muchas gracias por tu ayuda. ¿Qué tal si te llevo a casa por el favor?

— Sería estupendo. — sonrió — Gracias.

Bien, eso era justo lo que debía hacer: llevarla a su casa y no volver la vista atrás.

— Vivo fuera del pueblo, por lo que tengo que andar mucho todos los días.

— ¿Dónde vives?

— Mis padres tienen una pequeña granja y una huerta. Dicen que, cuando sea más mayor, podré usar la camioneta para ir al pueblo. Mi padre me lleva todas las mañanas a clase, pero no puede recogerme por la tarde.

Una chica de pueblo de los pies a la cabeza. Demasiado inocente. En ese sitio, no había cerdos como él sueltos. Dejó que la muchacha le indicara el camino y por fin salieron del pueblo a campo abierto. Los alrededores estaban llenos de campos de girasoles; era precioso.

— ¡Mira! — señaló algo a través de la ventanilla — A veces voy a ese molino de allí a pasar el rato los fines de semana. Es precioso y tiene unas vistas estupendas.

Su cerebro perdió el control de su cuerpo en ese instante. Detuvo el coche, abrió los cerrojos de las puertas y respiró hondo.

— ¿Por qué no me lo enseñas? — preguntó con la voz grave, deseosa.

— ¡Claro!

Kagome salió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja del coche; él fue detrás. Cerró bien el coche y la siguió a través del campo de girasoles. El lobo se iba a comer a la niña aunque supiera que eso estaba muy mal. La niña se lo estaba poniendo demasiado fácil, tanto que sería un idiota si rechazara esa gran oportunidad.

El molino era viejo y estaba ruinoso a decir verdad, pero era lo bastante íntimo y cómodo para lo que tenía planeado. Además, el cielo se estaba oscureciendo a ritmo acelerado. Dentro de poco, llovería y tendría la excusa perfecta para ataparla allí adentro con él. Le daba temor dejar su Mercedes abandonado al lado de la carretera, pero allí no le sucedería nada. No era lo mismo que dejarlo a las afueras de la ciudad.

Entró en el molino detrás de ella y dejó que se lo enseñara, que le contara todas sus historias infantiles en ese lugar. Lo mejor era tenerla bien contenta para lo que tenía planeado. Aunque gritara, no pensaba detenerse. Justo cuando llegaban a lo más alto y le enseñaba la vistas que eran tan hermosas como ella le prometió, estalló la tormenta. Tuvieron que dar unos pasos hacia atrás para evitar que la lluvia los empapase.

— Esto ocurre a veces en verano… — musitó ella — Siento que haya sucedido en tu visita.

Inuyasha no lo sentía en absoluto. A continuación, vio a la muchacha consultar su reloj de muñeca.

— Mis padres estarán preocupados…

Si supieran que estaba allí con él, se preocuparían más si era posible. De espaldas a él, la vio abrazarse por el frío y frotarse los brazos. ¿Tenía frío? Pues él se lo iba a quitar del todo. Atacó. La atrapó entre sus brazos y tiró de ella arrastrándola hacia la zona más oscura sin hacer caso de sus preguntas. Debía reconocer que, al principio, se resistió, tal y como hacían todas, pero, después, se deshizo en sus brazos. Ninguna mujer se le resistía, era algo que había ido aprendiendo a medida que se iba haciendo mayor. Kagome Higurashi no sería la primera.

— ¿Y cómo te sentiste después de aquello?

Regresó a la realidad justo en ese momento. No recordaba aquello desde hacía años.

— Me sentí bien.

— ¿No hubo remordimientos?

— Ninguno.

Nunca se arrepintió de lo que hizo con Kagome Higurashi. Disfrutó mucho de aquel encuentro sexual. Después, la llevó a su casa y adivinó que la niña estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, pero no le dio nunca ninguna esperanza. La dejó allí sin decirle ni una sola palabra, observando cómo su madre se tiraba sobre ella preocupaba mientras le lanzaba a él una mirada asesina. Su madre sabía bien lo que acababa de suceder. Ambos tenían la marca del sexo sobre la piel.

Se marchó y no miró atrás ni una sola vez. Sabía que Kagome lo esperó, no necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera. Tenía toda la pinta de que todos los días lo esperaría mientras que él continuaba con su vida como si nada. Con Kagome fue diferente y la recordó durante más tiempo del que le gustaba admitir. Semanas más tarde, en su apartamento, con la última Miss Universo, su cuerpo no quiso acostarse con ella por más que intentara forzarlo. Desde ahí, empezó la cuesta abajo en su vida. Pensaba que había destrozado a esa niña, pero, en verdad, fue ella quien lo destrozó a él. No podía acostarse con otras mujeres y su ventajoso compromiso con la heredera Tama se rompió después de que vieran salir a la Miss Universo de su apartamento. No hizo nada con ella, por una vez era inocente de delito, pero nada de eso sirvió para hacerles cambiar de opinión a los Tama.

Desde entonces, se refugió en su trabajo, en lo único que le quedaba en el mundo. Sin embargo, en los últimos meses, el trabajo no bastaba; nada bastaba. Como último recurso, acudió a la consulta de psicología en la que se encontraba en esos momentos. Le había contado todo desde su infancia. El psicólogo le hacía preguntas sobre los sucesos, anotaba en ese cuaderno que lo ponía de los nervios y quedaban para verse otro día. Había relegado a Kagome al rincón más oscuro y alejado de su mente. Después de seis años, ella volvía a salir a la luz con más fuerza que nunca. ¿Por qué le hizo hablar de Kagome? De repente, no se la podía quitar de la cabeza; era como un virus que le estaba atacando, cegando sus sentidos. O, más bien, los enriquecía. La veía, recordaba su tacto en las manos, su olor, su sabor…

— Hacía años que no pensaba en ella… — musitó.

— ¿Por qué? — le preguntó el psicólogo — Dice que no se sintió mal, que no hubo remordimientos.

— No…

— Entonces, ¿por qué ella ha sido tan importante como para haberse tomado tantas molestias en apartarla?

Sí, ¿por qué? Era solo una niña, nada más.

— No lo sé…

— ¿Alguna vez ha vuelto a verla?

— ¡No!

Se juró que nunca jamás volvería a ese pueblo. Cuando inauguraron su gran proyecto dos años atrás, ni siquiera se presentó por allí. Quería evitar por todos los medios que volvieran a cruzarse. Ya le había causado bastante daño a esa niña.

— ¿Qué siente por Kagome Higurashi?

— Hizo latir mi corazón…

Esa era la única respuesta posible a aquella pregunta. No fue tanto el sexo lo que llamó su atención, como aquel detalle de su corazón. Kagome lo hizo sentir vivo con tan solo una mirada, y lo quiso todo de ella. Quiso que le hiciera sentir vivo por completo. Quería ver el mundo tal y como lo veía ella. Quería respirar su mismo aire y sentir que algo en su pecho latía.

— Creo que acabamos de encontrar la raíz de su problema señor Taisho.

¿Kagome era la raíz de su problema? ¿Tanto daño pudo hacerle una niña que ni quisiera había besado por primera vez antes de conocerlo a él?

— ¿Cómo…?

— Se siente culpable, es más que evidente. Hizo algo que estaba mal y usó de excusa su supuesta naturaleza malvada para evitar los remordimientos.

Nada de supuesta naturaleza malvada. Él era malvado. Nunca en toda su vida había hecho algo bueno por nadie. Solo sembraba la discordia allí por donde pasaba y Kagome no fue más que otra víctima inocente.

— _¿Cuándo te vas? — le preguntó Kagome desnuda, aún entre sus brazos._

— _Ahora._

— _¿Tan pronto? — vio lágrimas en sus ojos — No, por favor…_

— _Tengo que irme_.

Desde luego, tenía que irse. Tenía prisa por soltarla antes de que no fuera capaz de hacerlo. Le asustaba el compromiso y, más aún, le asustaban las consecuencias de haberse acostado con una menor de edad. Podrían meterlo en la cárcel perfectamente y perdería todo por lo que había luchado. No estaba dispuesto a jugársela así por una niña de catorce años por muy placentero que le hubiera resultado el acto.

— ¿Se ha enamorado alguna vez?

— No, nunca.

— ¿Está seguro?

Ese maldito psicólogo estaba logrando ponerlo de los nervios. Si decía que no, era que no. ¿No estaría insinuando que él estaba enamorado de una muchachita de catorce años? Solo era una cría.

— Completamente.

— Bueno, si usted lo cree… — pasó la hoja de su cuaderno — ¿Se ha planteado alguna vez ir a buscarla?

Como un millón de veces o tal vez más. Nunca sucumbió a sus deseos, sobre todo en esas terribles primeras semanas tras la separación, pero estaba ahí. Con el tiempo, aprendió a reprimirlo y ya casi no lo sentía hasta ese momento, hasta que volvió a recordar.

— Debe tener ya veinte años… — musitó — Tendrá novio o se habrá mudado a una ciudad para estudiar o…

— ¿Y? — lo retó el psicólogo — No necesita que esté soltera para disculparse con ella.

— ¿Disculparme con ella? — se incorporó sobre el diván con incredulidad — ¿Cree en serio que todos mis problemas se arreglarán disculpándome con ella?

— No. — contestó de forma tajante — Creo que ese solo será el inicio para solucionar todos sus problemas. Necesita verla, eso está claro. Vaya a pedirle disculpas y deje que surja lo que tenga que surgir.

— Kagome me odiará…

— Y tendrá razones para odiarlo, pero no podrá vivir en paz hasta que se reencuentre con esa muchacha.

Así fue como terminó aquella consulta. Regr3esó a su casa aún trastornado por lo sucedido en la consulta del psicólogo y pasó el resto de la tarde sentado en el sofá, pensando en qué debía hacer. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se encontraba preparando la maleta.

Continuará…


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1:**

No fue bien recibido. Desde el mismo instante que volvió a poner un pie en ese pueblo, empezaron los cuchicheos. Pensó que habrían olvidado su cara, que no lo reconocerían, pero se equivocó. Todas las miradas se centraban en él y lo miraban descaradamente, sin un ápice de educación. Jamás le había sucedido algo semejante en ningún lugar.

Había dejado su Porsche nuevo aparcado en un parking subterráneo para dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Estaba tal y como lo recordaba. Lo único que había cambiado era que las casas ruinosas de las afueras fueron demolidas para construir en ese lugar una lujosa urbanización. El resto seguía exactamente igual. La calle mayor que le señaló Kagome con tanta ilusión, el colegio del pueblo, el gimnasio... Se detuvo frente a las puertas y sonrió recordando ese momento, cuando decidió desistir al enterarse de su edad. Al final, no sirvió de nada. La quería para él y nada le habría hecho cambiar de opinión.

Justo en ese momento de pura nostalgia, sonó el timbre que daba por finalizadas las clases de ese día y empezaron a salir los estudiantes. Los más mayores salían a la carrera en primer lugar mientras que los más pequeños eran algo más lentos. Ninguno de ellos veía nada raro en él, no lo miraban fijamente, ni cuchicheaban. Para ellos, él era solamente un hombre que se había detenido para ver la escuela, nada más. Era agradable esa sensación después de cómo había sido recibido por los más mayores. Sin embargo, captó las miradas de varias madres que lo vigilaban mientras tiraban de sus hijas, intentando alejarlas de él. ¿Acaso creían que iba a lanzarse sobre sus tiernas niñas de parvularios? Desde luego, se había ganado una pésima fama en aquel lugar.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y dio media vuelta para alejarse de la institución escolar. Ya había sufrido suficientes insultos por un día. Lo que tenía que hacer era acercarse a su casa, a la granja en la que vivía y rezar para que ella estuviera allí. Su madre, seguramente, le echaría las manos al cuello, pero tenía que acabar con todo aquello de una maldita vez. Si encontraba, además, alguna forma de compensarla, mejor que mejor.

Si sus cálculos no fallaban, Kagome tendría veinte años en ese momento; él tenía treinta y tres. ¡Joder! ¿Y eso qué le importaba? Había ido hasta allí para disculparse, nada más. No quería líos románticos, cenas a la luz de las velas, ni cursilerías en lo alto de un monte al atardecer. Solo estaba haciendo aquello porque su maldito psicólogo le hizo recordarla e insistió en que eso le ayudaría a recuperarse. Aunque dudaba muy seriamente de ese diagnóstico, estaba de vacaciones forzosas por parte de la empresa, y necesitaba verla una vez más. Se conformaba con solo mirar, nada más. Lo mejor que podría pasarle era que ella no se acordase de él, que jamás hubiese sido tan importante. No obstante, tenía entendido que las mujeres solían recordar su primera vez.

Cuando llegó a su coche, dio gracias de no encontrarlo lleno de pintadas, con cristales rotos o algún retrovisor arrancado. En vista de la actitud que estaban teniendo hacia él los vecinos del pueblo, hasta se había planteado encontrar su coche destrozado por una turba enfurecida. Entró en el coche, cerró el seguro de las puertas y arrancó. Se decidió a recorrer el camino que había recorrido con Kagome anteriormente. Lo recordaba tan bien que casi se asustó. Casi hasta podía escucharla explicándole por dónde estaban yendo y qué se encontrarían.

— _Ese es el polideportivo. — lo señaló — Yo hago gimnasia rítmica allí._

La ternura y la inocencia que destilaba su voz eran como un bálsamo rejuvenecedor.

— _Por ahí está la calle principal. Es donde más tiendas se pueden encontrar._

Recordó también la anécdota que le contó sobre aquel compañero de clase que la golpeaba con el balón. Solo era un chiquillo enamorado que estaba intentando llamar la atención de la chica que le gustaba. Ahora bien, esa chica lo interpretó como una chiquillada y le dio la espalda. Kagome era más madura que otras chicas de su edad, además de mucho más desarrollada, pero no lo suficiente para lidiar con él. Vio en sus ojos que lo esperaría, y adivinó que lloraría durante semanas o incluso meses cuando se percatara de que nunca volvería. Al final, en cierto modo, la muchacha tuvo razón. Estaba regresando.

Salió del pueblo por la misma carretera que cogieron en aquella ocasión y contempló el campo de girasoles. Por suerte, lo habían destrozado lo menos posible tras la construcción de la urbanización. A Kagome le encantaba ese sitio y más aún el molino. Lo vio de lejos y recordó cómo se había aprovechado de la inocencia de esa muchacha que solo quería enseñarle su escondite secreto. Convirtió en un infierno para ella ese lugar de ensueño, y jamás se lo perdonaría.

Pasó de largo y continuó hasta encontrarse con la granja en la que vivía Kagome. Estaba tal y como la recordaba, pero la notaba algo descuidada. Ya no parecía recién pintada y había algunos trastos tirados en la entrada. Algunas gallinas que correteaban por allí cacarearon asustadas cuando se acercó con el coche. Recordaba una bonita granja bien limpia y cuidada. Recordaba algo muy parecido y muy diferente al mismo tiempo a lo que estaba viendo.

Aparcó el coche y respiró hondo. Kagome podría estar en casa; podría haber seguido estudiando y encontrarse en clase; podría haberse ido a estudiar a alguna ciudad de los alrededores; podría estar trabajando; o incluso podría estar casada. Tenía que estar preparado para cualquier cosa que se encontrara allí y, sobre todo, debía dejar bien claras sus intenciones. Seguía siendo demasiado joven, no entendería todavía, mientras que él era demasiado viejo. Tal vez, no le vendría mal contagiarse de un poco de su inocencia. Estaba harto de ser tan escéptico todo el tiempo.

Salió del coche y no se molestó en cerrar la puerta con el seguro. Se dirigió hacia el porche, donde sintió crujir la madera bajo sus pies. Parecía bastante descuidado. Se acercó a la puerta con temor y tocó el timbre. Esperó, esperó y esperó hasta que, al cabo de dos minutos de reloj, una sombra se movió tras la cortina. Se puso muy nervioso. ¿Y si era Kagome? A lo mejor lo veía viejo y estropeado. Su natural cabello plateado disimulaba las canas si es que existían, pero tenía algunas arrugas alrededor de los ojos que antes no estaban ahí y requería de más ejercicio para mantenerse en forma. Ya no era el atractivo joven que la sedujo…

La cortina se movió. Lo miró desde el otro lado del cristal el rostro de una mujer que le resultaba familiar. Sí, era la madre de Kagome. Era la mujer que aquel día le arrancó a su hija de los brazos mientras se despedía y le clavó las uñas como garras gritando que era un desgraciado y un hijo de puta. En verdad lo era. También se habría comportado de esa forma de ver a su hija, que era prácticamente una niña, en ese estado con un hombre adulto y experimentado sin escrúpulos.

La madre de Kagome también había envejecido. Parecía que hubieran pasado muchos más años para ella; parecía demacrada. Tenía el pelo lleno de canas, unas arrugas muy marcadas alrededor de los ojos y de las comisuras de los labios y manchas marrones en la piel. Al principio, lo observó sin reconocerlo, estudiándolo, pero, de repente, pareció reconocerlo y abrió la puerta como un rayo para tirarse sobre él.

En menos de un segundo, su mirada se había llenado de ferocidad asesina y volvía a clavarle las uñas mientras que él retrocedía sin atreverse a apartarla.

— Señora, por favor…

— ¡Lárgate mal nacido! — sollozó.

Perfecto, además de enfurecerla, había hecho llorar a la señora. El día estaba saliendo redondo. ¿Quién le mandaría hacer caso al idiota de su psicólogo?

— Tiene que escucharme, por favor.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí?

Su feroz ataque se detuvo durante un instante. Entonces, lo miró con los ojos llorosos agrandados y llenos de furia.

— Tú te aprovechaste de mi niña… — sollozó.

— Yo no…

— ¡Tú la destrozaste! — gritó — ¡La engañaste! ¡La enamoraste! ¡Y la dejaste tirada!

Sí, hizo todo eso.

— Lo siento…

— ¿Crees que con una disculpa basta?

La mujer explotó. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo y empezó a llorar como si el mundo se estuviera acabando en ese instante. No supo qué hacer en ese instante. No sabía consolar a la gente, nunca había tenido que hacerlo y odiaba ver llorar a las mujeres. ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía abrazarla y darle palmaditas en la espalda a la madre de la niña de la que se aprovechó.

Decidió arrodillarse frente a ella e intentó decir lo que tenía que decir como buenamente podía. La madre de Kagome también se merecía una explicación.

— Yo… aunque no se lo crea, lo siento… — repitió — Hice mucho daño a su hija y a usted y vine a disculparme. Sé que no me van a perdonar y que soy un cerdo que solo quiere limpiar su conciencia, pero no podía dejarlo pasar más tiempo. Tiene que haber alguna forma de compensaros…

La madre de Kagome se limpió las lágrimas y lo miró sin pronunciar una sola palabra durante largos y sendos minutos. Después, se levantó, se frotó las manos en el delantal y se dirigió hacia su casa. Pensó que le iba a cerrar la puerta en las narices, pero, en lugar de eso, lo invitó a entrar.

La siguió sin decir una sola palabra. Dentro de la casa todo estaba en la penumbra y hacía bastante fresco. Apenas se veía el pequeño y austero salón que atravesaron. Aun así, no pudo evitar fijarse en que no había ni una sola fotografía; solo el hueco que una vez debieron ocupar algunos retratos. Saber que alguien había quitado los retratos de las paredes lo preocupó. ¿Qué estaba pasando en esa casa? ¿Por qué todo era tan raro? ¿Y por qué la madre estaba tan silenciosa de repente?

Entraron en la cocina. Una cocina de granja típica que, aunque no resultaba gran cosa, al menos estaba limpia. La mujer le indicó que se sentara. Localizó en seguida los cuchillos en la encimera. No apartó la mirada de ellos, temeroso de que, en cualquier momento, intentara clavarle alguno. Tan sumido estaba en esa vigilancia que ni se percató de que la madre de Kagome había preparado café y se lo ponía delante. Lo quisiera o no, tendría que tomárselo para no ofender más todavía a la señora. Dio un trago; sabía a rayos.

— Yo soy Sonomi Higurashi. – se presentó.

Hizo amago de presentarse también, pero ella fue más rápida.

— Inuyasha Taisho. — dijo — Mi hija no paraba de repetir tu nombre.

Estupendo, la herida estaba bien abierta.

— Siempre he querido saberlo…

Sonomi dejó su propia taza de café sobre la mesa y se sentó frente a él.

— ¿Por qué? — le preguntó — ¿Por qué escogiste a mi Kagome?

— Yo… No la violé…

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. ¡Maldita sea, no la violó! Ella se resistió un poco al principio, era verdad, pero en seguida cambió de opinión. Si hubiera seguido resistiéndose, la habría llevado a casa y ya está. Era un cerdo, no un maldito violador.

— Eso ya lo sé. — contestó la madre quitándole ese peso de encima — Kagome estaba demasiado feliz y tú eras un hombre muy guapo. No necesitabas violar a una chica para tenerla.

No, nunca necesitó ni violar, ni pagar por una mujer. Dentro de poco, sería la única forma de tener a alguna. Envejecía, y no se hacía más agradable con la edad.

— Solo quiero saber por qué la escogiste a ella y no a cualquier otra chica del pueblo…

— Me impresionó.

Sonomi lo miró con comprensión. Era su madre, sabía mejor que nadie lo mucho que impresionaba su hija a los hombres.

— Sé que es mucho pedir señora Higurashi, pero… — tragó hondo — ¿Podría verla?

— No.

Una negativa rápida y tajante. ¿Qué más podía esperar de la madre?

— No te prohíbo verla. — añadió — Simplemente, no está aquí.

— Cuando vuelva…

— No volverá.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Cada vez se enteraba menos del asunto y empezaba a ponerlo nervioso tanto secretismo. La casa descuidada, el salón en la oscuridad, las fotografías desaparecidas, la madre tan retraída en otra parte…

— ¿Qué ocurre? — le preguntó — Algo no va bien en esta casa…

— Nada va bien desde que le pusiste las manos encima a mi niña. — una solitaria lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Sonomi — Destruiste nuestro hogar por completo.

No podía ser verdad. ¡No quería que fuera verdad!

— Kagome no vive aquí desde hace casi seis años.

Se le cayó el mundo encima en ese instante. ¿Qué había hecho? Kagome era solo una niña y él destruyó toda su inocencia y su núcleo familiar. Estropeó cuanto la rodeaba y la dejó sola e indefensa. ¿Dónde estaba Kagome?

— ¿Sabe dónde…?

— ¿Crees que estaría aquí si lo supiera? — lo interrumpió con otra pregunta.

— ¿Por qué se fue?

— No se fue, mi marido la echó. Habría corrido tras ella si hubiera sabido lo que estaba sucediendo. — le explicó — Pero, en ese momento, estaba en casa de mi madre, buscando una solución para el problema y, al llegar a casa, mi marido había encontrado la suya propia.

¡Hijo de puta! ¿Cómo pudo echar a su hija? ¿Cómo pudo tirar a una niña de catorce años a la calle? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Ojalá estuviera en la casa para matarlo porque era lo mínimo que se merecía.

— Sígueme.

La siguió en silencio. Lo guio de nuevo a través del salón en penumbra y lo llevó hacia unas escaleras. Subió tras ella y se encontró en un pasillo en completa oscuridad. Siguió la sombre de la mujer hacia la puerta del final del pasillo. Aquella habitación también estaba a oscuras cuando Sonomi la abrió. Encendió la luz que iluminó parte del oscuro corredor y le indicó que pasara. Lo hizo temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrar tras ella, pero solo vio el dormitorio de una adolescente.

Las paredes pintadas de rosa, la colcha de color rosa y violeta, los peluches de animales (casi todos perros), las cortinas blancas de encaje cubriendo la ventana, la alfombra rosa, el escritorio perfectamente ordenado con libros de secundaria y los pósters de cantantes y actores famosos pegados a la pared. Era la habitación de una niña; de una niña a la que él hizo desgraciada.

Sonomi pasó a su lado y abrió un cajón del escritorio. Sacó una caja y se quedó mirándola como si fuera su peor pesadilla. Después, se volvió hacia él, sacó algo del interior de la caja y se lo mostró. Era algo alargado, de color beige. Parecía un bolígrafo con un rectángulo en color rosa, como si fuera la tinta. ¡Diablos! No era tinta y no era un puñetero bolígrafo. Cuando adivinó de qué se trataba, algo se rompió dentro de él. ¿Qué había hecho? Dejó embarazada a una niña y la abandonó a su suerte. ¿Acaso él era mejor que el padre que la echó de casa?

— No sabía nada…

Y tampoco era excusa. Se sentó sobre la cama de la niña, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y hundió la cabeza entre las palmas de sus manos. Había ido allí a reencontrarse consigo mismo, pero, en su lugar, estaba más perdido que nunca.

— Mi marido estaba furioso. Acababa de perdonarla por lo sucedido entre vosotros cuando supimos que estaba embarazada. Kagome no quería decírselo, pero en seguida se le notaría y su padre tenía que saberlo. Ojalá nunca se lo hubiera dicho… — musitó — Solo quería ser una buena esposa y una buena madre. Al final, no conseguí ninguna de las dos cosas…

No, no fue culpa de ella; todo fue culpa de él. Aunque lo pensó, no pudo pronunciar ni una sola palabra. No era capaz de hablar en ese momento.

— Fui a casa de mi madre para pedirle que Kagome se quedara allí hasta tener al niño al menos. Así, mientras tanto, yo podría calmar a su padre. No fui lo bastante rápida… — se sentó en la cama junto a él — Nunca he podido perdonarle a Takeo que echara a nuestra hija…

— ¿No tiene alguna idea de dónde puede encontrarse?

— No… — musitó — Takeo no dijo nada. Pregunté por el pueblo si la habían visto, pero nadie me dijo nada. Solo querían saber cómo fue mancillada mi hija. Solo querían hurgar en la herida y reírse de nosotros…— las lágrimas en sus ojos se habían secado, pero le parecía más triste que cuando estaba llorando — Llamé a todos mis familiares y a los de Takeo, pero ella no apareció en casa de ninguno de ellos. Denuncié a la policía, pero me ignoraron…

— ¿Cómo que la ignoraron? — eso lo enfureció — Kagome era menor de edad, deberían haber…

— Decían que se fue contigo, ¡que tú te la llevaste! — lo interrumpió — Así que no hubo ninguna orden de desaparición. Dijeron que era una niña problemática. ¡Mi niña nunca fue problemática! — cerró los puños — Sacaba buenas notas, era amable y educada con todo el mundo y todos la quería hasta que tú viniste… — abrió las manos blancas por el esfuerzo de apretar los puños — De repente, todos la repudiaban. La trataban como si tuviera la lepra y a nosotros también…

Por fin, seis años después de haber conocido a Kagome, era consciente del daño que le provocó a la familia Higurashi. Si aquel día hubiera sabido que todo aquello sucedería, jamás le habría puesto una mano encima a esa niña por más ganas que tuviera. Kagome no se merecía todo aquello. Sonomi no se lo merecía tampoco. Su padre… Su padre era un cabrón; sí se lo merecía. Él también se merecía estar llevándose una bofetada tras otra desde que llegó a ese lugar. Lo trataban como si fuera un violador, un asaltacunas y un destructor de familias. ¡Claro que lo era!

Sin saber muy bien si era correcto lo que estaba haciendo, colocó una mano sobre la de Sonomi y le dio un suave apretón de consuelo. No lo rechazó. Se quedaron en silencio en el dormitorio de Kagome, contemplando sus objetos personales. Entonces, le vino la pregunta a la cabeza.

— En el salón, hay unos huecos de retratos… — musitó — ¿Qué sucedió?

— Sobre la chimenea estaba la fotografía familiar que nos sacábamos todos los años por navidad. Nunca hubo una fotografía nueva desde que Takeo la quitó. El resto eran fotografías de Kagome de niña, en el colegio, en su comunión, cuando entró al instituto… estábamos tan orgullosos de ella. — se limpió las lágrimas con el delantal — Takeo no quería verlas, no soportaba mirarla después de haberla echado. Yo nunca he podido perdonarlo, pero él ya tiene suficiente castigo con su propia conciencia. No dice nada, pero sé que se arrepiente…

— Eso no es suficiente.

No, no lo era. Había echado a una niña embarazada a la calle; no era suficiente que se arrepintiera por ello seis años después.

— Eres muy joven para guardar tanto rencor por dentro. — le dijo — Creo que necesitas encontrarla mucho más que nosotros…

Eso era verdad. Al principio, quiso tomárselo como algo rutinario, algo que hacía solo para quitarse un peso de encima, pero solo se estaba engañando. Necesitaba ver a Kagome y se lo había estado negando desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo. En esos momentos, la necesidad se había acrecentado más que nunca. Estaba embarazada, tenía un hijo suyo y necesitaba su maldita ayuda la quisiera o no. Tenía que encontrarla y conocía a la persona idónea para hacerlo.

— Conozco a un detective, le pediré que la busque. Te prometo que la encontraré, Sonomi. — suspiró — Sé que no es suficiente para compensar todo el daño que os he causado, pero solo quiero poder arreglar, al menos, parte del problema.

La mujer lo miró como si fuera un ángel, pero él era todo lo contrario. Inuyasha Taisho nunca había sido un ángel, jamás, y ya nunca podría serlo. Con Kagome había caído directo a las profundidades del infierno.

— Necesito que me dé toda la información que pueda sobre ella. Su cartilla de nacimiento sería perfecta.

La madre salió corriendo en busca de lo que acababa de pedirle. Mientras tanto, se quedó solo en el dormitorio de la muchacha. Cogió uno de los peluches sobre la cama: un perro blanco con un lazo rosa. Todo muy femenino y muy infantil. Dejó el peluche donde estaba y se levantó. Se acercó al escritorio y echó un vistazo a los libros de secundaria. Cogió uno de los cuadernos y lo abrió. Era un cuaderno de inglés. Fue pasando las hojas hasta que, a mitad del cuaderno, ya no hacía los ejercicios. Entonces, empezó a encontrarse su nombre escrito. Kagome estaba enamorada de él.

Cerró el cuaderno con el corazón encogido y lo dejó sobre el montón de libros, justo donde estaba. Si se hubiera quedado en la ciudad, jamás lo habría sabido y sería mucho más feliz de lo que lo era en ese momento. Sin embargo, estaba allí y no podía dejarlo pasar. Iba a encontrar a Kagome y la llevaría de vuelta a los brazos de su madre. Además, si había un niño, se ocuparía de él. Era su padre.

Sonomi volvió a entrar por la puerta y le tendió con absoluta confianza la cartilla de nacimiento de su hija. Tanta confianza le hizo sentirse culpable. Kagome era clavada a su madre. Rebuscó en el directorio de su móvil el nombre de su único y mejor amigo y marcó el número. Le cogió al tercer toque.

— Miroku, tengo un trabajo para ti.

— ¿Qué tipo de trabajo, amigo?

— Necesito que encuentres a una chica. — miró la cartilla de nacimiento y empezó a dictarle todos sus datos personales — Desapareció hace seis años, por la noche. ¿Crees que podrás encontrarla?

— Sí está viva, la encontraré.

Si no la encontraba, ya sabía la respuesta.

— La encontrará, ya lo verás.

Sonomi asintió con la cabeza y abrió el armario de su hija. Rebuscó entre los cajones hasta que encontró una pequeña caja de madera con preciosas formas talladas y se la tendió.

— Si la encuentras, dásela por favor. — se la ofreció — Se la regalé cuando era una niña, le encantaba. Dentro hay una fotografía nuestra y suena nuestra canción. Sé que le gustará.

Cogió la caja y acarició la madera tallada.

— ¿No prefiere entregársela usted misma? — le preguntó — Se la traeré.

— No vendrá si no sabe que realmente la queremos de vuelta. — le explicó — Si le das su caja de música, lo sabrá.

Asintió con la cabeza y se juró que guardaría esa caja como si fuera el mayor de los tesoros hasta poder devolvérsela a Kagome. Echó un último vistazo al dormitorio de Kagome antes de salir y bajó las escaleras tras la mujer. Sonomi Higurashi parecía haberse quitado un peso de encima. De repente, la encontraba más joven. Tal vez, la esperanza de poder encontrar a su hija le estuviera dando fuerzas renovadas.

Salió afuera y abrió la puerta del coche. Metió la caja de música en la guantera para que estuviera protegida y apartó a una gallina que intentó meterse dentro de su Porsche. Se estaba despidiendo con una mano de Sonomi cuando un disparo cortó el viento. No le dio, pero le pasó rozando el cabello. ¿Alguien le había disparado? Se volvió para comprobar que fuera cierto; entonces, vio la bala clavada en un poste de madera. ¡Le habían disparado de verdad!

— ¿Qué demo…?

Otro disparo. En esa ocasión, la bala se incrustó en la puerta del Porsche que estaba sosteniendo frente a su cuerpo. Si le hubiera dado en la ventanilla, estaría de camino al hospital.

— ¡Takeo! — gritó Sonomi horrorizada — ¡Deja que se marche!

— ¡Y una mierda!

Takeo… ¡Era el padre de Kagome! Lo vio aparecer entonces con una escopeta que estaba cargando y toda la intención de llenarle el cuerpo de agujeros. ¿Ese tipo estaba loco?

— ¡Tú, desgraciado! — lo apuntó — ¡Lamentarás haberle puesto una mano encima a mi hija!

Afortunadamente, era muy mal tirador. Debió adivinarlo después de que fallara los dos tiros anteriores. Esa vez, la bala impactó contra la puerta trasera de su coche, no muy lejos de su trasero. Iba a terminar en el hospital si no se marchaba de una buena vez, pero le tenía ganas a ese hombre. Él también estaba furioso. No fue bueno, no fue un buen padre. No fue el padre que Kagome necesitaba en aquel momento tan delicado de su vida; le falló cuando más lo necesitaba.

— ¡La abandonaste! — gritó.

Cerró la puerta de su Porsche y salió a su encuentro. Se encontraron en mitad del patio, donde las gallinas se apelotonaron a su alrededor, esperando ver qué sucedía entre los dos hombres. Takeo intentó golpearlo con el rifle, pero él lo detuvo con su antebrazo y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago que tumbó al hombre. Se sintió culpable por golpear de esa manera al hombre que evidentemente no estaba en su mejor momento de cordura, pero no era mucho mayor que él. No había golpeado a un anciano.

En el suelo, ya no parecía tan valiente. De hecho, estaba llorando y no precisamente por el golpe. Añoraba a su hija. ¡Desgraciado! — pensó — ¡Tú fuiste el responsable de que ella se fuera en primer lugar!

— ¿Cómo pudiste echarla? — le echó en cara — Era una niña, nada más.

— Tú no eres padre… ¡Tú no entiendes por lo que estábamos pasando! — sollozó en el suelo — Kagome nunca me había decepcionado hasta que apareciste tú…

Una pobre excusa para su crimen.

— Era solo una niña y la dejaste sola.

— Lo mismo puedo decirte… — se intentó incorporar en el suelo — Era solo una niña y la engañaste… No estabas jugando con una mujer adulta, era una niña…

Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra más. En cierto modo, ambos sabían que ninguno podría ganar aquella batalla. Se dirigió hacia su coche sin más miramientos. Aunque escuchó el sonido del rifle cargarse a su espalda, nadie le disparó. Al montar en el coche, vio que Sonomi le había obligado a soltar el rifle a su marido. Los dos lo miraban. Takeo Higurashi parecía desear llenarlo de plomo en un vano intento por sentirse bien consigo mismo después de su crimen paternal. Sonomi Higurashi estaba dispuesta a perdonar si le devolvían a su hija.

Salió de la granja y condujo de nuevo hacia el pueblo. ¿Dónde podría estar Kagome? Sonomi le dijo que estuvo preguntando por el pueblo, pero nadie le dijo nada. Si a ella, que era una vecina conocida y querida, no quisieron decirle nada, ¿por qué se lo iban a decir a él? Aunque, a lo mejor, era real que nadie sabía nada. Kagome podría no haber ido hacia el pueblo, podría haber seguido la dirección de la otra carretera hacia otro pueblo. Podría haber buscado apoyo en gente desconocida que no la juzgara. ¿Qué hubiera hecho él?

Paseó con el coche por la lujosa urbanización que se había construido gracias a él, desde donde vio a la distancia el molino. No pudo resistir más la tentación. Volvió a la carretera y se detuvo en uno de los andenes. Cruzó el campo de girasoles y no se detuvo hasta encontrarse frente al molino. Ese día no tenía pinta de que fuera llover.

Entró en el molino con el corazón en un puño. Lo encontró tal y como lo recordaba de su única visita. Subió las escaleras, recordando que en un pasado había seguido a Kagome por ese tramo sin apartar la mirada de sus caderas, y llegó a lo más alto del molino. A paso lento y cuidadoso por el preocupante crujir de la madera, se acercó a la ventana abierta y contempló, por primera vez, el hermoso paisaje. Cuando estuvo allí con Kagome, no prestó ninguna atención a la belleza que ella quería mostrarle. Estaba demasiado ocupado intentando averiguar la forma más rápida de quitarle la ropa. Se perdió mucho aquel día.

Dio la espalda a la ventana de nuevo y su vista se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el rincón más oscuro del molino, donde le hizo el amor a Kagome. Se dirigió hacia allí y palpó la madera. Juraría que aún podía oler el aroma del acto sexual que ambos habían desprendido. Palpó la madera que debió raspar la suave piel de Kagome y se agachó justo en el mismo sitio en el que ellos yacieron. No lograba ver el suelo en la oscuridad, pero palpó la madera hasta que encontró un objeto en el suelo. Lo sujetó y lo alzó. Era una horquilla rosa que reconoció inmediatamente. Ella la llevaba en el cabello.

La contempló como si fuera un tesoro. Sacó la cartera del bolsillo de su pantalón y la guardó dentro para asegurarse de que no se le perdiera. Después, se volvió a acercar a la ventana y contempló de nuevo el campo de girasoles y el pueblo más allá.

— ¿Dónde estás, Kagome? — preguntó a la nada.

Su psicólogo lo había metido en un buen lío. Sabía muy bien que ya no pensaba desistir hasta encontrarla viva o muerta. Y ojalá fuera lo primero…

Volvió a atravesar el campo de girasoles y montó en su coche. Tendría que pasar la noche en el pueblo si le daban habitación en algún hotel u hostal. En el caso contrario, iría a un pueblo de los alrededores en el que no lo conocieran, y, por lo tanto, estuvieran dispuestos a darle una cama. Estaba claro que ese pueblo era su mayor pista para encontrarla.

En ese momento, sonó su móvil. Conectó el manos libres para poder hablar mientras conducía.

— Inuyasha Taisho. — contestó.

— Tengo novedades, amigo.

— ¿Tan pronto?

Apenas había llamado a Miroku dos horas antes. ¿Cómo podía haber encontrado una pista tan pronto?

— Pareces sorprendido. — se rio — Sabes que soy bueno.

— Nunca imaginé que fueras tan bueno.

El pueblo le quedaba ya a menos de medio kilómetro.

— ¿Sabes hacia dónde tengo que ir? — le preguntó — ¿Quieres que pregunte algo por ahí? ¿Necesitas…?

— No necesito nada, Inuyasha. — lo cortó — La he encontrado.

¿La había encontrado? ¿Cómo era posible? Si hubiera sabido que iba a resultar tan fácil, no se habría preocupado tanto e incluso se habría llevado consigo a la señora Higurashi.

— Se ha cambiado de estado, pero no está muy lejos. Sigue siendo Higurashi y tiene un hijo de cinco años llamado Setsu.

¡Era ella! Estaba viva y tuvo a su hijo. ¡Tenía que encontrarlos a los dos! Se moría de ganas de verla a ella y al niño. ¡Era niño! Se preguntó si se parecería a él, si tendría el mismo color de pelo y de ojos. Muy pocos eran como él. Le gustaría tener alguien a quien parecerse. ¿Haría deporte?

— Trabaja en una cafetería sirviendo desayunos por la mañana, después se ocupa de la mensajería de un banco y trabaja muchas noches en un bar sirviendo la cena.

Trabajaba mucho, tenía problemas económicos. Él la ayudaría con todo eso para que pudiera respirar.

— ¿Hay algo más que deba saber aparte de su dirección?

— Sí, está prometida. — le dijo entonces — Se casa en un mes.

Detuvo el coche de un frenazo en respuesta, dio media vuelta y le pidió la dirección a Miroku. Tenía una boda que evitar. Kagome merecía ser feliz, pero no pensaba permitir que se casara con un imbécil que la maltratara. Era demasiado joven para saber qué hombre le convenía, y él no quería que se casara. Necesitaba verla para saber si seguía provocando en él aquel sentimiento para que, en tal caso, volviera con él. Al fin estaba preparado para formar una familia; era eso justamente lo que necesitaba. Ese era el vacío en su vida y se negaba a seguir viviendo sin ello.

Continuará…


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2:**

Si lo encontraba en esa guisa, iba a pensar que se trataba de un psicópata. No sabía hasta qué punto era una buena idea detenerse frente a su casa y esperar a que ella saliera con un café en la mano. Llegó allí a las dos de la mañana. No eran horas de llamar, así que decidió pasar la noche en el coche pensando en qué le diría cuando la viera. Debía admitir que estaba nervioso. Hacía seis años que no se veían: ella era una niña entonces; él un adulto; se quedó embarazada tras su encuentro, y la echaron de casa… Seguramente, lo odiaría con toda su alma.

A las seis y media de la mañana vio encenderse una luz en el segundo piso de la casa. Esa casita no era de Kagome. En el correo que recibió de Miroku, descubrió que Kagome vivía en la casa de una entrañable anciana que había dedicado toda su vida a la labor social. Al parecer, al encontrarla embarazada y sola, cuidó de ella. Seis años después, era Kagome quien cuidaba de la pobre anciana. No pudo menos que admitir lo mucho que le debía a esa anciana por haber cuidado de Kagome cuando más lo necesitaba la muchacha. Tenía que haber alguna forma de compensarla.

A las siete de la mañana, se encendieron otras dos luces. Ya empezaban a despertar todos los ocupantes de la casa. Miroku también le envió información sobre su hijo, pero él no quiso leer nada al respecto. Prefería la sorpresa. Después de haberlo visto, podía leer todo el informe al completo. Lo único que había leído era lo referente al embarazo de Kagome, antes del nacimiento. Tuvo un embarazo complicado por el estrés y tuvo que permanecer en reposo durante cinco meses hasta que nació el bebé. Sin embargo, había leído que no hubo ningún problema en el alumbramiento, ni durante el posparto. A partir de entonces, Kagome empezó a recuperarse física y anímicamente.

También leyó sobre el prometido de Kagome. Se llamaba Houjo Akitoki y era un muchachito de veinticinco años que trabajaba en el banco de ese pueblo. Su padre era el director del banco, así que, probablemente, no logró ese trabajo por méritos propio. Odiaba a la gente que dependía de los familiares para labrarse un futuro. El auténtico éxito y el orgullo residían en la obra de uno mismo. Akitoki se había prometido con Kagome un año antes. De ese momento en adelante quedaba tan solo un mes para evitar que se produjera ese enlace.

Se llevó a los labios la taza de café que había comprado en el pueblo a las seis de la mañana y le dio un largo trago. Ya estaba frío, pero no le importó. Dejó la taza en el reposa vasos con cuidado. Cuando alzó la vista, la vio. Kagome acababa de salir de la casa y estaba preciosa. Recordaba una niña enérgica, muy bonita. Lo que veía seis años después era una mujer bellísima.

A sus veinte años de edad, Kagome era todo lo que había prometido a los catorce. Su cabello azabache rizado era tal y como lo recordaba, pero, en esa ocasión, le llegaba hasta las caderas. Sus ojos parecían más decididos que entonces y mostraban la madurez de una persona adulta. Su rostro ya no era tan redondeado, sino que había adoptado finas y elegantes líneas femeninas. Sus labios estaban tal y como los recordaba y la tez igual de blanca. Seguía con la misma estatura, pero su cuerpo se veía adulto. Los ajustados vaqueros que llevaba puestos enmarcaban unas esbeltas piernas y un trasero redondeado. La camisa a cuadros le mostraba una cintura que ya no era tan marcada después de haber tenido un hijo y su pecho había aumentado de tamaño. Definitivamente, estaba preciosa, tal y como imaginaba que sería la esposa ideal.

Bajó la ventanilla del coche para poder oírla.

— ¡Setsu! — gritó — ¡Si no te das prisa, me iré sin ti!

Su voz era exactamente igual a como él la recordaba. Era la voz de un angelito, cargada de pura inocencia. El corazón le latió con fuerza contra el pecho. Volvía a sentir exactamente lo mismo que sintió la primera vez que la vio. Kagome activaba algún resorte en su interior que le hacía sentirse vivo. No sabía cómo explicarlo. Era como si ella se tratara de la pieza que completaba el complejo puzle de su interior. ¿Cómo pudo dejarla escapar?

— ¡Setsu! — volvió a llamarlo.

— ¡Ya voy!

Estuvo a punto de cometer el error de sacar la cabeza por la ventanilla al escuchar la voz infantil de un niño. Habían tenido un hijo. Segundos después, un niño salía corriendo de la casa mientras se ponía las zapatillas. Su madre le cogió la mochila y le peinó con las manos mientras que él terminaba de colocarse el calzado.

— Eres un desastre. — le dijo su madre.

— Tenía sueño… — se quejó el niño.

— Todas las mañanas tienes sueño. — le recriminó — Si vuelves a llegar tarde a clase, la señorita Saeki no te dejará entrar, ¿recuerdas?

El niño asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para que su madre le ayudara a ponerse la mochila. Una anciana se asomó a la puerta.

— Anda, ve a darle un beso a Kaede.

La anciana, sujetando una mantilla alrededor de su cuerpo, se inclinó y le dio un enorme beso al niño. Después, Kagome se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la anciana.

— Cuando salga de trabajar, haré la compra antes de volver a casa. — le dijo.

— Tómate tu tiempo, querida. — les sonrió a los dos — Ahora, a disfrutar del día que aún sois jóvenes.

El niño se despidió a gritos de la anciana mientras correteaba por todo el jardín. No salió fuera hasta que vio a su madre salir. Kagome cogió de la mano a su hijo y los dos caminaron hacia delante, sin imaginar tan siquiera que él estaba observándolos desde su coche.

Setsu era clavado a él. Tenía su misma cabellera plateada y la llevaba perfectamente cortada. Sus ojos también eran dorados, pero había heredado la vivacidad y la inocencia de su madre; podía verlo en ellos. También era bastante alto para su edad, al igual que él lo fue en su día. Casi le llegaba hasta la cadera a su madre y solo tenía cinco años. Incluso caminaba como él, era increíble.

Arrancó el coche y los siguió de cerca para poder escuchar la conversación.

— Hoy voy a ganar a Mance, ya lo verás.

— Estoy segura de ello, mi cielo. — le sonrió — Ese niño es muy malo, se merece que alguien le dé un escarmiento.

— Cuando le gane el partido, no volverá a meterse con nadie. — se jactó.

— Ten cuidado, mi cielo. — le advirtió — No me gustaría encontrarte con un ojo morado.

— ¡Yo soy más fuerte que él!

Cuanto más escuchaba, más parecido a él le resultaba. Ese tal Mance tenía toda la pinta de ser un abusón y su hijo le plantaba cara, al igual que él hizo con sus propios abusones en el colegio. Nunca podría decirse que un Taisho se había dejado intimidar, y estaba claro que su hijo era un Taisho de los pies a la cabeza.

— Si ganas, lo celebraremos con un batido, ¿qué te parece?

El niño saltó al escuchar a su madre.

— ¡Genial! — se veía que estaba más decidido que nunca a ganar — Pero… — bajó el tono — ¿Solos tú y yo?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Houjo no vendrá? — preguntó esperanzado.

Kagome dejó de caminar al escuchar a su hijo. Frenó el coche intentando que pareciera natural y agudizó el oído para escucharles mientras se encogía en el sitio por si se les ocurría mirar hacia donde él se encontraba. Vio a Kagome acuchillarse y coger a su hijo por los hombros, dándole un suave apretón.

— Setsu… — musitó — Houjo va a ser parte de la familia ahora…

— ¡No! — sacudió la cabeza — Mi familia sois tú y Kaede…

— Mamá quiere mucho a Houjo, ¿no puedes hacer un esfuerzo por mamá?

Apretó los puños al escucharla. Kagome lo quiso mucho más a él, estuvo perdidamente enamorada de él; estaba seguro de ello.

— Yo solo te quiero a ti y a Kaede…

Su madre le levantó la barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos cuando le hablaba.

— Con el tiempo, también lo querrás. Houjo te quiere mucho, créeme.

Setsu no contestó y Kagome no le insistió más. Le dio un beso en la frente, se irguió y volvió a agarrarle la mano para que continuaran con su camino. Los siguió con el corazón en un puño hasta que llegaron al colegio. Reconoció al abusón en seguida. Como de costumbre, era un niño que parecía una mole, pero su hijo era más alto y nada cobarde. Se pavoneó delante de él como todo un Taisho y le retó delante de todos los niños del patio. Mientras tanto, Kagome, integrada en un grupo de madres, se reía. Todas se lo tomaban exactamente como lo que era: cosas de niños.

Cuando sonó la campana, Setsu corrió hacia su madre para darle un beso y coger su mochila. Después, Kagome se dirigió hacia el centro del pueblo a paso ligero, sin percatarse de que él la seguía. La siguió hasta una cafetería y aparcó enfrente. A través de la ventana, la vio desaparecer dentro del establecimiento y volver a aparecer con un bonito uniforme rosa que le sentaba de maravilla. Servía cafés, rellenaba las tazas de todos los que entraban y tomaba nota de los desayunos. Sintió la tentación de entrar a pedirle un café, pero no quería que su primer encuentro fuera en público.

En la cafetería de enfrente, pidió un café y un donuts y desayunó dentro de su coche, sin apartar la mirada de Kagome. A las once, se cerró la hora del desayuno y Kagome volvió a cambiarse. Salió de la cafetería y se dirigió hacia el banco. Entonces fue cuando se percató de cómo se habían conocido el hijo del director del banco y ella. Kagome trabajaba de mensajera para el banco según Miroku y el niño Akitoki estaba allí enchufado.

Esperó, esperó y esperó hasta que ella salió con tantos paquetes y cartas que le llegaban hasta la barbilla. Tras ella salió un hombre que estaba más cerca de ser un crío que de ser un hombre. Ese debía ser el famoso Houjo Akitoki. A decir verdad, era guapo; la clase de chico guapo que gustaba a las mujeres, pero le faltaba hombría. Era poco más alto que Kagome y parecía bastante fibroso. Tenía el pelo castaño perfectamente recortada al estilo que se llevaba en esa época en Hollywood y los ojos azules. Su sonrisa perfecta de playboy le hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿Qué clase de hombre permitía que su mujer cargara con todo aquello con una sonrisa? ¡Idiota! — pensó — Si yo fuera él, Kagome jamás tendría que levantar peso.

Se dieron un bonito, pero soso beso de despedida y cada uno se fue por su lado. Houjo volvió al interior del banco y él persiguió a Kagome por todo el pueblo. La joven pasó cerca de una hora entera repartiendo los paquetes y las cartas. Después, entró en un supermercado. Esperó durante media hora hasta que salió cargada con enormes bolsas que parecían contener como mínimo la comida de toda la semana. Se sintió tentado a ir a ayudarla, pero no era el momento. Todavía no lo había visto, y no quería alterarla. No quería que su primer encuentro fuera en mitad de su trabajo o con las manos cargadas. Así pues, aguantó el impulso de ir a ayudarla y la siguió de vuelta a la casa.

Cuando llegaron, la anciana esperaba a Kagome en el porche, tejiendo alguna cosa. Hablaron durante un par de minutos amigablemente. De repente, Kagome se volvió y miró su coche. La anciana hacía exactamente lo mismo. Vio como Kagome dejaba las bolsas en el suelo y bajaba del porche con la mirada decidida. ¡Iba hacía él! Se le aceleró el pulso, sin saber qué hacer. Si aceleraba y salía huyendo de allí, quedaría como un auténtico cobarde y no se atrevería a regresar. En el caso contrario, ella terminaría descubriéndolo y lo despreciaría. Sin embargo, ¿no había recorrido medio continente precisamente para hablar con ella? ¿Por qué se estaba comportando entonces de esa forma tan cobarde? Tenía que plantarle cara a Kagome, a su pasado y a su futuro.

Kagome se detuvo frente a la ventanilla y dio tres suaves golpecitos al cristal tintado que evitaba que lo viera.

— ¿Disculpe? — preguntó.

Estaba asustada. No sabía quién estaba ahí adentro, solo sabía que la habían estado siguiendo durante toda la mañana. Le debía estar costando un gran esfuerzo plantarle cara en lugar de encerrarse en la casa y llamar a la policía. No podía decepcionarla cuando mostraba tanta valentía.

Bajó la ventanilla y esperó por su reacción. No lo reconoció durante un segundo. Al siguiente, su rostro mostró la más absoluta sorpresa. Estaba claro que Kagome Higurashi se acordaba de Inuyasha Taisho, el cerdo que la dejó preñada cuando era una niña para luego salir huyendo. Su pecho se agitó y notó su respiración cada vez más acelerada. Entonces, cometió la estupidez de sonreírle. La sorpresa inicial de Kagome se transformó en pura furia. Frunció el ceño, apretó los dientes y su mirada se convirtió en la mayor muestra de agresividad que jamás había contemplado en ella.

— ¡Maldito hijo de puta!

Se le echó encima. Agarró su camisa y lo sacudió como si se tratara de un saco de patatas.

— ¡Me dejaste embarazada cuando era una niña y me abandonaste, cabrón! — le gritó.

Sí, todo eso era cierto, pero había una única cosa que podía decir en su defensa.

— No sabía que estabas embarazada, Kagome.

No la apaciguó en absoluto. Lo sacudió con más violencia incluso que antes y amenazó con matarlo incluso. Fueron las manos de Kaede aquellas que lo liberaron por fin de sus manos, las cuales amenazaban peligrosamente con estrangularlo. La anciana sujetó los brazos de Kagome, mostrando una gran fuerza para el débil estado de salud que aparentaba y le hizo apartarse con dulces palabras. Aprovechó el momento para salir del coche y dar la cara en pie, como un hombre.

— ¿Qué te pasa, niña? — le preguntó la anciana apartándole el pelo de la cara — ¿Por qué estás tan alterada?

Kagome lo miró con gruesas lágrimas de pura rabia resbalando por sus mejillas. El odio se reflejaba en su mirada.

— Es el padre de Setsu… — musitó al fin.

La anciana al fin comprendió y le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

— ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa, muchacho?

¿Muchacho? Hacía años que nadie se dirigía a él de esa forma. Básicamente, porque él ya no era ningún muchacho. Ni siquiera lo era cuando conoció a Kagome seis años atrás.

— Me equivoqué… — masculló — Yo no sabía nada, Kagome. Te habría ayudado, jamás te habría dejado tirada con el niño de haberlo sabido…

— ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo? — se liberó del agarre de la anciana — ¡Hiciste conmigo lo que quisiste y, después, te marchaste sin mirar atrás!

Eso era verdad. Kagome no tuvo ninguna forma de contactar con él, de pedir ayuda.

— En tus manos estaba volver… — lo señaló con un dedo — Pero, ¿por qué ibas a hacerlo? — le reprochó — Ya tenías lo que querías…

Tocado y hundido.

— No quería hacerte daño… — musitó.

— ¡Haberlo pensado antes de acercarte a mí! — la muchacha tomó aire, y, de repente, pareció percatarse de algo — ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

A eso sí que podía contestar sin que lo vapulearan.

— Fui al pueblo a buscarte. Tu madre me lo contó todo, Kagome. — le explicó — Ella no quería que te fueras; tu padre te echó sin su consentimiento.

Se mostró sorprendida ante esas palabras. Había acertado al decírselo. Kagome no debía tener ni idea de que su madre llevaba seis años buscándola y llorando por ella.

— Tu madre te añora, me dio…

— ¡Silencio! — apretó los puños a los costados — ¡No quiero oír nada más de ti! — sollozó — No puedes venir después de seis años y… ¡No es justo!

— Kagome, yo…

— ¡Cállate!

No lo vio venir. Kagome rompió la distancia entre los dos mientras trataba de buscar alguna torpe disculpa y le dio tal bofetada que le hizo arder la mejilla. Después, se llevó la mano allí donde ella le había golpeado, donde notó la piel caliente y sensible. No lo abofeteaban desde que su madre la arrancó seis años atrás de sus brazos y lo abofeteó. Acababa de recordar lo mal que se sentía que una mujer hiciera eso con razón.

— Querida, creo que deberías escucharlo.

— ¡Kaede! — se quejó.

— Se ha tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí por alguna razón. — le explicó — Escúchalo.

Gracias a la caridad de la anciana, se encontró dentro de la casa. Le hicieron sentarse en un sofá cubierto por una manta en el salón. Esperó a que Kagome preparara el té a disgusto por orden de Kaede mientras la anciana lo estudiaba desde su sillón. Sentía que acababa de meterse en la boca del lobo. Seguro que Kagome le echaría veneno a su taza para luego enterrarlo en el jardín. La anciana, mientras tanto, parecía estar leyéndole el pensamiento o algo por el estilo. ¿Por qué lo observaba tan fijamente?

Un juguete en el suelo llamó su atención. Se inclinó y lo cogió. Parecía una especie de robot, similar a los Transformers. Lo estudió con cuidado. Medía por lo menos treinta centímetros y era de color rojo brillante con adornos en dorado. Su color favorito era el rojo y, por lo visto, también el de su hijo. Llevaba un compartimento para ponerle pilas, pero estaba vacío. Debían haberse acabado o su madre se las quitó para no soportar lo que estaba seguro que se trataría de un ruido tortuoso.

— Es el juguete favorito de Setsu.

Por fin la anciana rompió el silencio.

— Kagome se gastó el sueldo de la cafetería de todo un mes para comprárselo. Le dije que no se lo comprara, que no estaba mal que no pudiera permitírselo, pero ella insistió. Siempre quiere lo mejor para su hijo.

Esa era la Kagome que él había conocido.

— Yo podría comprarle todos los juguetes que quiera. También podría pagarle un bueno colegio, ropa, sanidad…

— Eso está muy bien. — le dijo la anciana — Pero vas a necesitar mucho más que dinero para ganarte a los dos.

Al menos, la anciana le dejaba claras las cosas. No le gustaba nada andarse con rodeos.

— Por cierto, me llamo Kaede.

— Inuyasha Taisho. — se presentó él también.

Kagome entró justo en ese momento y les lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a los dos. No quería que se acercara a Kaede, estaba claro. Kagome dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y se inclinó para servir el té. Tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para apartar la mirada del escote de la camisa. Ya tenía la soga al cuello, prefería no apretarla antes de tiempo.

Después de servir el té, Kagome se sentó junto a la anciana Kaede y se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Tragó hondo y cogió su taza de té convencido de que, o se lo tomaba, o le haría tragarlo con taza incluida. Miró el contenido de la taza con desconfianza. Olía bien y el color parecía el del té, pero le daba desconfianza. Kagome tenía toda la pinta de querer matarlo y se negaba a dudar de que estaría dispuesta a intentarlo. Se acercó la taza a la nariz y olió el contenido. Olía igual de bien que a la distancia.

— No está envenenado. — dijo por fin Kagome con tono poco amistoso.

Para demostrárselo, cogió su propia taza y le dio un sorbo. Se sintió avergonzado al instante por su estúpido comportamiento y le dio un largo sorbo a su propia taza. La anciana fue la última en probar su té y la primera en empezar a hablar.

— Veo que tenemos un complicado problema entre manos. — se cruzó de brazos — Debiéramos dialogar para solucionarlo.

— ¡Me niego! — respondió Kagome sin dudarlo — Él es un…

— Ya te desahogaste ahí afuera, Kagome. — la reprimió la anciana — Ahora le toca hablar a él.

Kagome se cruzó de brazos ofendida y le contempló con el ceño fruncido.

— Habla, muchacho.

Se decidió por contar todo desde el principio y decir la verdad.

— Últimamente… Bueno, más bien desde hace seis años, he tenido problemas en mi vida… es complicado de explicar… — se rascó la nuca — He estado yendo a un psicólogo que me recomendó buscarte…

A Kagome no le gustó en absoluto su respuesta a juzgar por su semblante, pero la anciana lo instó a continuar.

— Fui al pueblo a buscarte, pero no te encontré. Todo el mundo me miraba mal y no me extraña. Tu madre estaba lo bastante desesperada por encontrarte como para confiar en alguien como yo. — suspiró — Me contó que te quedaste embarazada y que tu padre te echó…

— ¡Todo eso fue culpa tuya! — lo acusó.

— ¡Kagome! — le reprochó la anciana — Continúa, por favor.

— Cuando supe que estabas embarazada de mí, me decidí más que nunca a encontrarte. Le pedí a un amigo que es detective que te buscara y me trajo hasta aquí. Cuando te vi con nuestro hijo, no me atreví a acercarme. No sabía qué decirte, ni qué hacer…

— Puedes empezar por dar media vuelta, marcharte y no volver nunca jamás. — le sugirió — Ni Setsu, ni yo te necesitamos.

Eso fue un duro golpe que encajar. Kagome lo necesitó cuando era una niña de catorce años, pero ya no quería saber nada de él.

— Te equivocas, Kagome. — la contradijo la anciana — Setsu necesita a su padre.

— ¡Setsu ya va a tener un padre! — se levantó espantada — Houjo…

— Houjo nunca será su padre, querida.

— ¿Es que os habéis puesto de acuerdo? — les recriminó — Kaede, él me hizo mucho daño…

— Lo sé, querida. — le contestó con voz calmada y sosegada — Pero ha venido a enmendar sus errores. ¿Por qué no permitirlo? Setsu merece conocer a su padre.

— Es solo un niño, no sabe lo que le conviene. ¡Yo sí! — gritó — ¡Soy su madre!

— Y él su padre. — añadió — No vamos a llegar a ninguna parte si sigues con esta estúpida pataleta, Kagome. No puedes prohibirle a tu hijo que conozca a su padre.

Kagome parecía horrorizada y él no sabía qué pensar. ¿Qué pretendía la anciana Kaede? ¿Lo ayudaba? ¿Ayudaba a Kagome? ¿O estaba esperando el momento para clavársela por la espalda? No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y Kagome parecía estar a punto de agarrar un cuchillo y clavárselo en el pecho hasta ver que desaparecía cada resquicio de vida de su mirada.

No quería tener que reclamar su parentalidad. Le había hecho ya el suficiente daño a Kagome como para saber que no era nada justo que él utilizara los medios legales para quitárselo. De hecho, tampoco quería quitarle al niño. Solo quería que los dos encontraran la forma de compartir a su hijo en común sin que volaran las armas de un lado a otro. Setsu no tenía por qué sufrir ningún daño psicológico a cuenta de todos sus errores. Estaba claro que a Kagome no podría recuperarla, y esa era una empresa que debía dejar por más que le doliera, pero Setsu era otra cosa.

— Kagome, por favor. — habló él entonces — Deja que compense a Setsu al menos. No se merece estar en medio de nuestra pelea.

Apelar a el bienestar del niño fue lo mejor que pudo hacer sin duda. Todo atisbo de furia desapareció del rostro de Kagome al pensar en su hijo y se mostró más abierta al diálogo.

— No te lo llevarás. — estableció tajantemente.

— Jamás se me ocurriría apartarlo de ti. Seré yo quien venga a visitarlo. — aceptó — Y, si algún día estás dispuesta a aceptarlo, podría llevarlo de visita a mi ciudad. Nada más.

Se cruzó de brazos y caminó por el salón pensando en su oferta.

— Voy a casarme. — se abstuvo de decir que ya lo sabía — ¿No se te ocurrirá ponerlo en contra de mi futuro marido? — le recriminó — Ya le está costando bastante aceptarlo…

— Jamás haría algo así. Solo quiero conocerlo y formar parte de su vida. — le aseguró — Y si hubiera alguna forma de compensarte por…

— De eso olvídate. — lo cortó inmediatamente — No tienes ninguna oportunidad conmigo. Céntrate solo en Setsu…

Le gustaban las cosas claras, pero no tan claras. Las palabras de Kagome le dolieron en lo más hondo de su ser y su corazón volvió a dejar de latir. Kagome era la única capaz de hacerlo funcionar y se apartaba de él como si estuviera trayendo consigo toda una plaga. No le extrañaba, pero eso no mitigaba su dolor. Hubo un tiempo en el que ella estuvo en la palma de su mano. Fue un idiota al despreciarla. La había perdido para siempre.

— Bien, veo que está todo arreglado. — la anciana se levantó del sillón y les sonrió a ambos — ¿Hasta cuándo piensas quedarte?

— La verdad es que me han dado unas vacaciones largas. — se rascó la nuca — Puede que tenga hasta dos meses…

— ¿Y dónde piensas quedarte?

Eso era algo que todavía no había pensado. Llevaba su maleta bien cargada, así que podría encontrar algún hotel o un motel no muy lejos de allí.

— Buscaré alojamiento en algún hotel o…

— ¡De eso nada! — se negó la anciana — Tenemos una habitación libre.

— ¡Kaede!

Kagome casi se le echó encima mientras que él se quedó anonadado una vez más por la proposición de la anciana. ¿Qué demonios estaría planeando?

— Esta es mi casa y quiero que Inuyasha se quede aquí. — afirmó — Así, podrá estar más cerca de Setsu.

No hubo nada más que discutir. Kagome intentó recurrir esa decisión y él mismo se encontró en la misma situación para preservar la intimidad y la comodidad de Kagome. La anciana, sin embargo, se mostró implacable. Decidió por los dos y, prácticamente, lo obligó a quedarse en la casa. Le dio un dormitorio en el primer piso, justo debajo del dormitorio en el que dormían Kagome y Setsu.

Estuvo instalándose hasta la hora de comer. Entonces, se sentó a la mesa con Kaede y una Kagome muy tensa. La comida fue silenciosa a excepción de los fallidos intentos de Kaede por iniciar una conversación entre los tres. Después de la comida, continuó ordenando sus cosas y llamó a Miroku para informarle de que toda la información era correcta. Se sentó en la cama, encendió el portátil y terminó de leer el informe. Setsu había nacido el doce de diciembre y vivió en esa casa toda su vida. Se encontraba perfectamente de salud y fue escolarizado a los dos años en el mismo colegio al que fue esa mañana. Todo parecía estar en orden con el niño.

Lo difícil llegó por la tarde, al ir a recoger a Setsu. Irían los tres juntos en su coche para que la anciana Kaede no tuviera problemas. Pensaban llevar a Setsu a una cafetería para conocerse y, según cómo reaccionara el niño, decirle de una forma u otra quién era él y por qué estaba allí. Todo eso sonaba realmente bien, pero la realidad fue muy diferente.

Setsu salió como una moto del colegio en cuanto tocó la campana y se abrazó a las piernas de su madre.

— ¡He ganado, mamá!

— ¡Estupendo!

El niño ofreció la palma de su mano y su madre chocó los cinco con él. Le pareció maravillosa ver esa complicidad entre los dos, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas llegar a ser así de íntimo con su hijo.

— ¿Qué has ganado, jovencito?

— ¡Kaede! — el niño sonrió de oreja a oreja al verla — ¡He ganado a Mance! — exclamó — Ya no volverá a molestar a nadie.

Entonces, Setsu lo vio a él por primera vez. Se quedó callado y lo contempló de pies a cabeza, intentando adivinar quién era él solo por su aspecto. Se detuvo en su pelo y en sus ojos mientras palpaba el suyo propio, comprendiendo. Antes de que el niño hablara, sabía a la perfección lo que iba a decir.

— ¿Papá?

Continuará…


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3:**

El niño no era nada tonto, pero tampoco necesitaba ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que él era su padre. ¿Cuánta gente podía haber en el mundo con ese color plateado natural de cabello y con los ojos dorados? En verdad, no muchos. Él solo recordaba haber conocido a su padre y a su hermano mayor, con el que no se hablaba desde hacía más de diez años, con unas características semejantes.

Fueron a una cafetería. Kagome le había prometido un gran batido de chocolate a Setsu si lograba ganar el partido, y necesitaban hablar. Setsu no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Parecía estar a punto de hacerle una pregunta en todo momento que, al final, nunca formulaba. Se aferraba a la mano de su madre con fuerza, lo que empezaba a hacer que se sintiera un tanto incómodo ante aquel que era su hijo. Apenas hacía veinticuatro horas que sabía que tenía un hijo; aún no terminaba de hacerse a la idea. Mucho menos con su hijo a su lado, estudiándolo como si fuera una rata de laboratorio.

En la cafetería, Kagome puso un enorme batido de chocolate frente a Setsu; no lo tocó. En respuesta, él se bebió de un solo trago el amargo café solo que había pedido. Kagome tomaba sorbitos de té incómoda, sin apartar la mirada de su hijo. Kaede era la única que se comportaba con total normalidad y quien llevaba las riendas del asunto. Era un alivio tener a la anciana ayudándolos, pues no sabía cómo tratar con el niño.

— ¿Qué tal el día, mi cielo? — le preguntó Kagome.

— Bien. — contestó secamente — He ganado a Mance.

— ¡Eso es genial! — intentó animarlo — ¿Por qué no te tomas ese batido que te has ganado?

El niño accedió a tomar un sorbo con la pajita; después, continuó mirándolo fijamente. Se podía cortar la tensión en el ambiente. A lo largo de su vida, se había encontrado en las situaciones más tensas y estresantes intentando negociar propiedades para construir urbanizaciones, campos de fútbol o lo que fuera que le encargaran, pero nunca habían conseguido ponerlo nervioso. Era realmente curioso que fuera un niño quien acabara por completo con sus nervios de acero. No sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Estaba por completo bajo el poder del niño, de su hijo.

No terminaba de acostumbrarse a la idea de tener un hijo. Siempre había estado solo. Su madre, la única persona a la que se había sentido unido, murió cuando él era muy pequeño y no guardaba relación con su padre o con su hermano. Apenas se veía un par de veces al año con su padre y siempre resultaban reuniones rápidas e incómodas. Su apartamento estaba vacío siempre. Podría haberse casado años atrás, pero, desde que conoció a Kagome, toda su vida empezó a derrumbarse. Fue como si ella hubiera roto algo, como un mal de ojo. De repente, Kikio tenía pruebas de que le fue infiel anteriormente y él no funcionaba con ninguna mujer. Siempre estaba Kagome presente.

— ¿No tienes hambre, Setsu? — le preguntó su madre — Podemos pedirte un sándwich o…

— No tengo hambre.

Kagome estaba cada vez más preocupada. Le lanzó una mirada nerviosa y señaló con la cabeza al niño junto a ella, suplicándole con la mirada que hiciera algo. ¿Qué podía hacer él? Ella era quien conocía a Setsu; él no sabía nada del niño. No, en eso se equivocaba. Sí que sabía algo del niño. Le gustaba el fútbol europeo y a él también.

— ¿Cuál es tu equipo de fútbol favorito? — le preguntó para romper el hielo — A mí me gustan mucho los españoles. Creo que tienen muy buenos equipos.

— Sí, es verdad. — contestó el niño — A mí me gusta el Real Madrid.

— Sí, es un buen equipo, pero en España hay muchos. — sonrió — Una vez fui a ver la copa del rey allí y visité muchas ciudades. Hay muchísimos equipos y cada uno es un mundo. El Real Madrid es muy famoso y también el Barça, pero otros equipos como el Osasuna o la Real también eran muy buenos. Me resultaron particularmente interesantes los equipos pequeños del norte por la lealtad de sus aficionados.

El niño conocía mucho de esos equipos para su sorpresa. De España pasaron a toda Europa y la conversación pudo fluir por fin. Era ciertamente agradable tener a alguien con quien hablar de fútbol; más aún si se trataba de su hijo. Cuando iba por su tercera taza de café, el niño hizo al fin la gran pregunta.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? — preguntó — ¿Por qué nos abandonaste?

— Es complicado…

Kagome apartó la mirada, demostrando que no iba a ayudarlo. No tuvo más remedio que enfrentarse solo al niño.

— Lo entenderé. — le prometió.

— No lo creo…

Jamás entendería que él se perdiera el embarazo de Kagome, su nacimiento, la primera vez que abrió los ojos, su primera palabra o su primer paso. Siempre se preguntaría por qué no fue él quien le enseñó a jugar a fútbol o por qué no fue a verle jugar sus partidos.

— Yo no sabía que ibas a nacer…

Era la única verdad que podía decirle al niño.

— ¡Eso es imposible! — exclamó el niño — ¡La cigüeña te buscó!

— ¿La cigüeña?

No entendía nada. Para su suerte, Kagome, preocupada por el rumbo que tomaba la discusión, decidió intervenir al fin.

— La cigüeña. — repitió ella guiñándole un ojo — Ya sabes, la que trae a los bebés.

Claro, el niño era muy pequeño para saber de dónde venían realmente los bebés.

— La cigüeña busca a los papás y a las mamás para decírselo.

Eso debió contárselo Kagome, seguro. Estaba muy resentida con él.

— Mi cigüeña no llegó… — rápidamente inventó una excusa — Verás, en el tráfico aéreo de cigüeñas hay unas aves muy malas que se dedican a evitar que los papás no nos enteremos de que vamos a tener un hijo.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó el niño asombrado.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó Kagome con claro escepticismo en el tono.

Le lanzó una mirada de reproche por intentar estropearle la excusa y continuó con la historia.

— Sí, son los cuervos. Son muy malos y quieren romper familias, así que atacan a las cigüeñas y evitan que puedan darle el mensaje a los papás.

El niño se creyó la excusa al pie de la letra; la madre le lanzó una mirada asesina; y Kaede se tapó la boca para contener las carcajadas por su explicación. Se había salvado por poco de la inquisición a la que había decidido a someterlo el niño aunque, a juzgar por su mirada, se le avecinaban muchas más preguntas.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — le preguntó.

Se percató entonces de que no se había presentado ante su propio hijo.

— Me llamo Inuyasha. — se presentó ofreciéndole la mano como a un hombre adulto — Inuyasha Taisho.

El niño se mostró encantado porque lo trataran como a un hombre. Viviendo entre mujeres que lo mimaban y lo atosigaban a besos y abrazos, necesitaba una figura masculina.

— Yo soy Setsu Higurashi. — le dio la mano y compuso un mohín — ¿O Taisho?

Miró a su madre al formular aquella pregunta. Kagome puso cara del más absoluto horror al escuchar a su hijo. Pudo sentir en sus propias carnes el pánico de la madre. No quería que Setsu llevara su apellido y no le extrañaba. ¡Diablos! Se estaba poniendo blanca como una hoja y respiraba con dificultad. Temiendo que estuviera a punto de desmayarse, decidió poner fin él mismo a la preocupación de ambos.

— Digamos que Higurashi por el momento, ¿de acuerdo?

El niño asintió y Kagome se excusó para ir al cuarto de baño en cuanto logró recuperar el aliento. Kaede la siguió muy consternada; ya agarraba su mano antes de que desaparecieran en los servicios.

— ¿En qué trabajas?

Setsu ni siquiera se había percatado de lo que había provocado a su alrededor.

— Compro terrenos por encargo para construir otras cosas en ellos.

— Parece aburrido.

— Sí que lo es.

El niño agarró su batido y se bebió la mitad de un solo trago. Lo miró impresionado, y lamentó que Kagome no estuviera allí para verle tomárselo.

— ¿No te apetece comer algo? — le preguntó, recordando que los niños gastaban mucha energía — Yo te invito.

Le compró un bocadillo de jamón y unas patatas fritas. El niño comía como una lima. Teniendo en cuenta su tamaño, necesitaba todo ese alimento. Se sintió orgullo mientras contemplaba a su hijo devorar el bocadillo y las patatas. Era increíble que él y Kagome crearan algo tan perfecto.

Setsu ya se había comido medio bocadillo cuando Kagome y Kaede volvieron a la mesa. Kagome había estado llorando. Por más que intentaba ocultarlo, no podía esconder la rojez provocada por la irritación de la humedad. Se sentó una vez más junto a su hijo, cogió una servilleta y se la prendió a la camiseta a modo de babero para que no se manchara. Después, mesó su cabello y le dio un beso en la coronilla. Le recordó a su propia madre mimándolo a la hora de la merienda cuando tan solo era un niño. Su madre murió pronto, pero guardaba muchos recuerdos de ella; todos muy agradables.

— ¿Vas a vivir con nosotros?

— Sí, por un tiempo…

— ¿Por un tiempo? — preguntó extrañado — ¿No vas a quedarte para siempre?

Lo dejó sin respiración. ¿Qué podía contestarle al niño para que no se llevara un disgusto y la madre no rompiera a llorar? Kagome parecía estar muy cerca de salir huyendo al cuarto de baño de nuevo y a él no se le ocurría ninguna respuesta para tenerlos contentos a los dos.

— Yo…

— Setsu, ya le has hecho muchas preguntas a tu padre. — intervino Kaede — ¿Por qué no le dejas descansar un rato? — sugirió — Podéis jugar juntos a fútbol en el jardín de casa. Seguro que tiene mucho que enseñarte, ¿verdad?

¡Bendita Kaede! Le compraría una manta eléctrica para sus dolores de cadera.

— Eso sería estupendo. — asintió.

— ¡Bien!

Por suerte, su hijo se vio lo suficientemente atraído por la idea de jugar a fútbol con él como para olvidarse de sus incómodas preguntas. Fue un alivio para los tres adultos y esperaron a que terminara de merendar para regresar a la casa. Una vez en la casa, Setsu buscó un ajado balón de fútbol y salieron juntos al jardín.

— Tengo en mi apartamento varios balones firmados por diferentes equipos de primera división.

— ¡Guao! — exclamó el niño — ¿Podré verlos?

— Algún día.

Se le ocurrió una gran idea. Llamaría a la mujer que le limpiaba el apartamento y le pediría que le enviara un balón muy especial que tenía firmado. Se lo regalaría a su hijo. ¿A quién mejor para regalarle aquel tesoro? Para él, ya solo eran objetos, pero, para un niño, eso significaba mucho. También se decidió a comprarle un balón nuevo. Aquel estaba viejo, un poco deshinchado y tenía algunos parches rotos.

Le enseñó todo lo que pudo. Sus fintas especiales, su tiro con efecto aunque ese todavía le costaba cogerlo y su falso movimiento. Aprendía rápido y bien. Estaba seguro de que, cuando fuera más mayor y más fuerte, sería un gran jugador de fútbol. Aunque él mismo fue un gran jugador de fútbol en la universidad y tuvo la oportunidad de dedicarse a ello profesionalmente, rechazó aquel modo de vida. Para él, el deporte era una afición, no un medio de vida. Algo que hacer en su tiempo libre. Para su hijo, tenía toda la pinta de ser mucho más y tenía talento.

Kagome los observó desde dentro de la casa, escondida tras la cortina. Debería estar ayudando a Kaede a preparar la cena, pero no quería dejar a su hijo sin vigilancia junto a Inuyasha. Sabía que él no le haría daño, no cometería la estupidez de pensar algo semejante. Quería pensar que no le haría daño al niño, no tanto como le hizo a ella.

Volver a ver a Inuyasha la había alterado por completo; más aún en ese momento tan delicado de su vida en el que estaba a punto de dejar atrás el pasado y comenzar una nueva vida con su hijo y con Houjo. Inuyasha estaba guapísimo, tanto como ella lo recordaba e incluso más. La edad lo había hecho mucho más atractivo si era posible y era algo en lo que no podía evitar fijarse por más que intentara no hacerlo. Además, parecía diferente al Inuyasha tan arrogante y presumido que conoció en el pasado. Seguía siendo arrogante y tenía medios para serlo, pero era diferente. En el pasado, era más un chulo de playa, un crío a pesar de la edad. De repente, se había convertido en un hombre hecho y derecho. Lo bastante hombre como para que en su mente arraigaran ciertos pensamientos que no le gustaban.

Setsu parecía encantado con el padre. Siempre quiso conocerlo, siempre quiso saber de él y ahora lo tenía frente a él para hacerle todas las preguntas del mundo. Ahora bien, sus preguntas la asustaban. Cuando preguntó por su apellido, la deshizo por dentro. Sabía que el niño no tenía mala intención y que no se daba cuenta de la importancia de lo que estaba diciendo, pero ella sí y le hizo trizas el corazón. No podía dejar que su hijo se marchara con Inuyasha. Habló de llevárselo algún fin de semana a su casa… ¡Se negaba a permitirlo!

Sentía rabia de ver lo bien que habían congeniado. Aunque ella se llevaba muy bien con su hijo, congeniaran y tuvieran sus propias bromas, con Inuyasha notaba que era diferente. Los dos eran hombres y hablaban de cosas que ella no entendía. Ya estaban creando sus propias señas secretas. ¡Apenas se conocían de hacía tres horas y ya jugaban juntos! Odiaba verlos jugar a fútbol juntos. Podía lanzarle la pelota cuando era un niño de dos años y decirle que chutara. Hacía más de un año que no era buena compañera de juego para el fútbol e Inuyasha lo estaba dejando anonadado con sus elegantes movimientos de futbolista profesional. El niño tenía la boca tan abierta que se le iba a desencajar la mandíbula.

Volvió a dejar la cortina en su lugar y apretó los puños enfadada consigo misma. Debería estar feliz de que Setsu conociera a su padre, de que se lo estuviera pasando tan bien con él, pero, en su lugar, estaba enfadada. Estaba celosa de lo bien que se estaban llevando y estaba asustada. ¿Y si Inuyasha reclamaba su paternidad? No podría pagar unos abogados y ni siquiera Houjo podría conseguirle unos lo bastante bueno como para ganar a Inuyasha. Él tendría a los mejores del país y se lo quitaría para siempre. Por más que lo odiara, no le convenía para nada llevarse mal con Inuyasha en ese momento.

— ¿Qué te sucede, niña?

Se volvió para ver a Kaede parada en el umbral de la puerta con un paño de cocina en la mano.

— Solo pensaba…

— Tienes buenos motivos para necesitar tiempo para pensar… — le dio la razón — Pero Setsu no va despacio, vas a tener que coger su ritmo.

— No quiero que lo acepte tan de prisa… — se atrevió a decir en voz alta al fin — Es mi hijo…

— También es hijo de Inuyasha.

— Él me abandonó sin importarle nada…

— Bueno, pero ha venido a compensaros. Hay que saber perdonar niña. Nadie te pide que te cases con Inuyasha, para eso ya tienes a Houjo. Solo comparte a Setsu con él.

No quería compartirlo. Se había acostumbrado a que fuera solamente suyo y Kaede era la siguiente persona que más contacto tenía con el niño. Ella sola con Setsu en su vientre se recorrió medio continente cuando tenía catorce años. Ella sola soportó un complicadísimo embarazo que podría haber terminado en aborto después de todo lo que sufrieron. Ella sola dio a luz a su hijo. ¡Ella sola lo crio!

— Llevas demasiado tiempo guardando rencor a ese hombre. — suspiró — Mira lo bien que se lo está pasando Setsu. ¿No puedes aceptarlo por la felicidad de tu hijo?

Podía intentarlo, pero no aseguraba nada.

— Además, le vendrá bien una figura masculina.

— Ya tiene a Houjo…

— No te contestaré para ahorrarte sufrimiento, niña.

¿Qué quería decir con eso? Houjo era tan apto como cualquier otro para ser la figura masculina paterna que Setsu necesitaba. ¿Qué tenían todos en su contra? Houjo era un buen hombre. Era joven, guapo, listo, solidario y muy amable y educado con todo el mundo, sobre todo con las mujeres y los niños. Nunca trató mal a su hijo y siempre había mostrado interés por él. Igualmente, no le preguntaría. Si Kaede le había dado esa respuesta, significaba que, lo que tuviera que decirle, iba a dolerle de verdad.

— Inuyasha pasará mucho tiempo aquí, así que ya podéis haceros amigos o, al menos, enterrar el hacha de guerra.

— ¿Por qué lo invitaste a quedarse? — se quejó mientras la seguía a la cocina — Podría haberse quedado en algún hotel, tiene dinero de sobra para pagarlo.

— No tengo que darte explicaciones de por qué invito a nadie a mi casa.

No, pero le gustaría que le dijera de una maldita vez qué era lo que estaba planeando. Conocía lo bastante bien a Kaede como para saber que había puesto en marcha algún plan que la incluía a ella.

— Me hace sentir incómoda…

— ¿Y eso es malo?

La anciana tuvo la osadía de sonreírle mientras le pasaba el cuenco con las patatas para pelar.

— Claro que lo es. — suspiró — Siento como si me estuvieras castigando por alguna razón que desconozco…

— No digas esas cosas, niña. ¿Cómo iba yo a castigarte a ti? — cogió su mano con ternura — Eres lo más parecido a una hija que he tenido nunca y nada más lejos de mi intención que hacerte daño. Algún día me agradecerás todo lo que estoy haciendo ahora…

Ella no lo veía tan claro. Mientras pelaba las patatas, no dejaba de pensar en la presencia de Inuyasha en esa casa durante todo el mes. Se mudaría con su hijo al terminar el mes para ir a casa de Houjo a vivir. Allí sí que no podría entrar a molestarla. El problema era que sacaría a su hijo y la dejaría sola, observando desde la ventana lo bien que se lo pasaban juntos.

Desvió en más de una ocasión la mirada hacia la puerta abierta, la cual le mostraba otra puerta que daba con el dormitorio que Kaede le asignó a Inuyasha. Estaba justo debajo del dormitorio que ella compartía con Setsu. Podría hacer mucho ruido para molestarle, pero eso era muy infantil y ella ya no era una niña. No sabía por qué, pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de demostrarle que ya no era la niña de catorce años que él conoció. Ya era una mujer y no tenía por qué temerlo, ni volvería a ser engañado por una sonrisa prometedora y un cuerpo tremendamente atractivo.

Metió las manos en agua para quitarse el almidón de la patata y limpió todas las patatas que había pelado bajo el chorro de agua. En verdad necesitaba sentir algo frío contra su piel. Inuyasha le había provocado toda clase de sensaciones desde que llegó. Furia, dolor, tristeza, desolación, desesperación y, la más horrible de todas, excitación. Seguía deseándolo después de seis años y de todo el dolor que le había causado. Lo destruyó todo y la tenía en el bote como a una tonta. Se le habían hinchado los pechos por su cercanía y se le calentó el vientre. Aunque no se hubiera acostado con otro hombre que no fuera él, conocía muy bien esa sensación y sus efectos.

En la cena, hablaron todos menos ella. No quería parecer una amargada, pero se veía incapaz de entrar en la conversación. Kaede, sin embargo, hablaba con total naturalidad e intervenía en la conversación entre padre e hijo. Setsu ya estaba loco por su padre y no paraba de pedirle que le llevara de un sitio a otro e incluso le ofrecía llevarlo a ese club secreto que no admitía chicas que había formado con los amigos. A ella jamás la invitaría, y eso la carcomía por dentro.

Después de cenar, llegó la hora de acostar a Setsu. Recogió los platos de la mesa y se preparó para sus quejas.

— Hora de ir a la cama, Setsu.

— ¡Todavía es pronto! — se quejó.

— Mañana tienes que madrugar para ir a clase. — le contestó — Si no te acuestas, no serás capaz de levantarte.

Setsu compuso un mohín, pero, finalmente, se levantó. Se detuvo al lado de su padre y tiró de su manga.

— ¿Me leerás un cuento?

Se le cayó el plato que tenía en la mano al suelo al escucharlo. Todos se quedaron en silencio y desviaron la mirada hacia ella. Kagome intentó ocultar los ojos llorosos con el flequillo junto con el daño que le había causado escucharle decir eso a su hijo. Ella le leía siempre un cuento por la noche, era su momento, su ritual. No podía pedirle a otro que hiciera lo que a ella le correspondía. ¿Qué haría ella entonces?

Pasó por encima del plato hecho añicos, cogió de la mano a su hijo y tiró de él.

— Tu padre está cansado, otro día.

No le dejó ni darle las buenas noches. Sabía que se estaba comportando como una cría y que su propio hijo podría reprocharle que no quería que pasara tiempo con su padre, pero no pensaba consentirlo. Nadie más que ella podía leerle un cuento antes de dormir. Sabía que ese era un placer que no disfrutaría toda su vida y que pronto dejaría de querer que le leyera cuentos, por lo que quería aprovechar cada día que le quedara al máximo. No era justo que Inuyasha apareciera de la nada después de seis años y le robara todo lo que le hacía feliz. ¡Setsu era su hijo!

Acostó a su hijo siguiendo el ritual de todas las noches y, en cuanto hubo salido del dormitorio, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se encerró durante cerca de media hora. Se sentó sobre la tapa del retrete, mordió una toalla y lloró desconsoladamente, reprimiendo los gritos con la aspereza del tejido. Al terminar, tenía la boca seca y con mal sabor. Se lavó los dientes, se enjuagó bien la boca y bebió un vaso de agua antes de atreverse a salir de nuevo. Kaede la esperaba fuera. Nada podría haberle ocultado a la anciana sus ojos hinchados por el llanto.

— Vas a tener que encontrar una forma de compartir a Setsu con Inuyasha, niña.

— Pero…

— No puedes seguir así. Hoy Setsu no se ha dado cuenta de nada, pero, tal vez, mañana o pasado lo haga, y terminará echándote en cara que no quieres que pase tiempo con su padre.

— No era mi intención…

En verdad no lo era. Le hacía feliz que Setsu pudiera conocer a su padre al fin, mas nunca calculó la repercusión que eso podría tener en ella. La verdad era que no estaba sabiendo llevarlo demasiado bien.

— Claro que no. — asintió la anciana — Si colaboras, te darás cuenta de que es mejor para los tres. ¿Por qué no lleváis los tres juntos a Setsu al colegio?

La idea le desagradó por completo, pero el tono de Kaede no dejaba lugar a negaciones.

— De acuerdo. — accedió a regañadientes.

— Pues ve a hablar con su padre ahora mismo. — sentenció — No es tonto y, aunque no diga nada, sabe perfectamente lo que te está pasando por la cabeza.

Asintió con la cabeza y bajó las escaleras para ir al piso de abajo. Llamó a la puerta de su dormitorio con los nervios en la boca del estómago. Cuando nadie contestó, abrió y vio que estaba vacía. Entonces, entró en la cocina. Estaba todo recogido, incluido los restos del plato que ella había roto. Al ver que Inuyasha no estaba tampoco ahí, se iba a dirigir hacia el salón cuando lo vio por la ventana. Estaba en el jardín, de espaldas a ella. Abrió la puerta y se quedó en el umbral.

— Siento lo de antes. — se disculpó — No pretendía prohibirte que te acercarás a Setsu…

Se giró al escucharla, sonriendo con arrogancia.

— Era justamente lo que pretendías, no me mientas. — por suerte, se lo tomó con humor — Supongo que es lo mínimo que merezco después de seis años.

Bueno, al menos reconocía que no era nada que él no se hubiera buscado.

— Para ti es especial, ¿verdad? — la preguntó — La hora de contarle un cuento… — especificó — Te prometo que nunca te quitaré ese momento.

La verdad era que estaba impresionada por esa respuesta. No esperaba tanta comprensión y colaboración por su parte. Era ella la única que se estaba comportando como una estúpida. Decidió que era su momento de ceder.

— Yo no sé jugar a fútbol… — admitió — Te prometo que no te quitaré el puesto.

Sorprendentemente, los dos se rieron juntos.

— Mañana podríamos llevarlo al colegio los dos juntos, ¿qué te parece?

— Es una gran idea si de verdad estás dispuesta a hacerlo. — se metió las manos en los bolsillos — Quiero formar parte de su vida, Kagome. Solo eso.

Asintió con la cabeza aceptando sus palabras y se volvió para entrar dentro, pero su voz la detuvo.

— Sé que no querrás escuchar nada al respecto, pero jamás pretendí que sucediera todo esto. No fue nada justo para ti.

Para ella, nada había sido justo desde que Inuyasha entró en su vida. Aunque sus padres siempre le advirtieron que no debía entrar en el coche de un desconocido, quedó tan fascinada con su cara bonita y su coche de lujo que entró como una estúpida pensando en vivir una romántica historia de amor al puro estilo de Richard Guere. El final, sin embargo, fue muy diferente.

— Lo peor de todo fue que mi padre me echara de casa…

— Si te consuela, me disparó.

Se volvió para examinarlo. Seguía estando como un tren y no veía ninguna herida a la vista.

— Debo suponer que su puntería no ha mejorado en absoluto.

— No, pero, si hubiera tenido mejor puntería, me habría dejado como un colador.

— Es una lástima.

Sonrió ante su respuesta y la vio entrar. Había sido un día duro, pero había resultado bien. Era normal que Kagome intentara tener al niño solo para ella. Durante todo ese tiempo, Setsu fue solo suyo y no estaba acostumbrada a compartirlo, mucho menos con el padre que los dejó tirados a los dos. Por suerte, la anciana Kaede estaba allí para guiarlos a los dos. Sin su intervención, nada habría podido marchar medianamente bien.

Se volvió de nuevo y alzó la vista para contemplar las estrellas. Allí podían verse a diferencia de en la ciudad. Había olvidado lo hermosas que eran las estrellas… Casi tan hermosas como Kagome. Casi tan brillantes como la sonrisa de su hijo. Tenía una nueva oportunidad en la vida y no iba a desaprovecharla. Al llegar allí, entendió lo que el psicólogo le dijo. Estaba justo donde tenía que estar, en el momento en el que debía estar. Ya no se sentía deprimido; su hijo le había levantado el ánimo por completo. Era como verse a sí mismo en una versión más pequeña. Y Kagome… Si ella pudiera ser feliz a su lado, la perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Sin embargo, lo más honorable era no interponerse en su matrimonio con el niño banquero.

— Mañana será mejor todavía. — se prometió.

Cuando se volvió, le pareció que alguien lo observaba desde el salón. La cortina se movió para recolocarse al ser soltada. ¿Era Kaede? ¿O era Kagome?

Continuará…


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4:**

Por la mañana descubrió el origen de las quejas de Kagome. Setsu no era nada madrugador. Se le quedaban las sábanas pegadas hasta que su madre tenía que arrancárselas y tirarlo fuera de la cama. Tardó veinte minutos en echarlo del dormitorio desde que sonó el despertador. Después, Setsu se lo tomó todo con una calma impresionante. Tardó otros veinte minutos en desayunar al ritmo de un caracol mientras que su madre le repetía una y otra vez que debía darse prisa. En su defensa, el niño intentaba alegar que la anciana Kaede también se tomaba su tiempo. Lamentablemente, no era una defensa lo bastante buena como para convencer a su madre de que le permitiera prepararse a su ritmo.

Fue él quien subió a ayudar a cambiarse a Setsu en vista del mal humor que le estaba provocando a la madre. Subieron arriba juntos y esperó fuera del cuarto de baño. El niño tardó un cuarto de hora en cepillarse los dientes. Él se habría duchado, cepillado los dientes, afeitado y peinado en ese tiempo. Vestirlo también fue todo un reto. Su hijo no puso nada de su parte para cambiarse la ropa y tuvo que hacerlo él todo. Al terminar, estaba tan furioso como la misma Kagome. Ese niño necesitaba que lo pusieran en cintura. Aprovechando que estaba allí, se ocuparía de que aquella tortura no volviera a repetirse ninguna mañana. Setsu ya podía olvidarse de holgazanear porque ese sería su último día.

Abajo los esperaba Kagome. Frunció el ceño al ver la ropa que le había puesto y le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria, pero no era su culpa. No le dijo que tuviera que vestirlo con algo específico y él era un hombre; no sabía nada acerca de esas cosas que tanto parecía preocuparles a las mujeres. En respuesta a su incertidumbre, Kagome abrió la puerta y entró un viento frío que no era en absoluto compatible con la camiseta de manga corta de Setsu.

— En un futuro, antes de vestirlo, asómate a la ventana.

Se tomaría el consejo al pie de la letra. Subió corriendo al dormitorio y rebuscó en el armario una chaqueta de deporte. Hacía algo de fresco, pero no llovía, ni tenía pinta de que el tiempo fuera a empeorar en lo más mínimo. De hecho, seguro que a partir del mediodía volvería a salir el sol y disfrutarían de una hermosa tarde.

Encontró una chaqueta que le pareció perfecta y cerró el armario. En el espejo de la puerta vio casualmente reflejada la puerta de otro armario que permanecía medio abierta. Tenían prisa y no quería adoptar la mala costumbre de fisgonear donde no lo llamaban, pero la curiosidad lo estaba matando. Se acercó y abrió el armario de Kagome. Había muchos vestidos de primavera y verano, vaqueros ajustados, camisas, y alguna chaqueta. Abajo vio bonitos zapatos de tacón, botas de mujer y zapatillas flexibles y cómodas. Había unos cajones. Abrió el primero y encontró medias y calcetines. En el segundo estaba la ropa interior. Estiró la mano sintiendo la tentación de examinar su lencería hasta que su propia razón lo detuvo. ¿En qué clase de pervertido se estaba convirtiendo? Tenía que haber caído muy bajo para rebuscar en la ropa interior de una mujer.

Enfadado se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse, pero algo en el cajón de la lencería llamó su atención. Volvió a inclinarse y lo sacó. Eran carpetas y libretas. Todo era de Setsu. Su partida de nacimiento, su tarjeta sanitaria, su matrícula del colegio y una encantadora fotografía en blanco y negro de cuando era un bebé. Estaba escondido y ya sabía la respuesta al porqué. Kagome debió esconderlo todo cuando él regresó para evitar que se lo llevara. No confiaba en él y no le extrañaba; de todas formas, la prueba de su desconfianza le dolió.

Dejó todo en su lugar en un impulso de conservación, cerró la puerta del dormitorio y volvió al vestíbulo. Kagome trastabillaba con el pie en el suelo y Setsu parecía estar dormitando contra la pared. ¿Acaso no había dormido suficiente?

— Veo de quién ha heredado Setsu su especial talento para sacarme de las casillas.

Bien, estaba más enfadada todavía por su culpa.

— ¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo? — se quejó — ¡Has tardado cerca de diez minutos!

— Lo siento…

— ¡Vamos!

Kagome agarró de la mano a Setsu precipitadamente. Del tirón que le dio estuvo a punto de tirar al niño, que ya debía estar durmiendo profundamente, al suelo. Con lo pronto que lo acostó Kagome, era increíble lo mucho que dormía ese niño. Aunque, claro, por el día Setsu gastaba absolutamente todas sus energías. Era como un terremoto.

Caminaron juntos por las calles que él mismo había recorrido en su vehículo el día anterior, en silencio. Kagome fruncía el ceño enfadada por todos los problemas que le habían ocasionado en la mañana y él no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación. Setsu, además, no parecía muy comunicativo a esa hora aunque se iba animando por momentos. Cada vez estaba más activo y se parecía más al niño que conoció el día anterior.

— ¡Quiero saltar!

Kagome se detuvo al escuchar a su hijo y alternó la mirada de su hijo a él. ¿A qué se refería Setsu con que quería saltar?

— Si tu padre quiere…

Kagome se refirió a él como el padre de Setsu por primera vez. El niño no lo notó, pero él sí, y sonrió ante la mejora.

— ¿Saltamos? — le preguntó a él en esa ocasión.

No entendía. ¿Quería que él saltara? Kagome debió entender su duda cuando intervino en la conversación.

— Tú y yo le cogemos de una mano cada uno y él salta.

Al fin entendía. Había visto a algunos padres hacer eso con sus hijos, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo con nadie. Sería interesante intentarlo. Asintió con la cabeza y agarró la mano libre de su hijo. Setsu chilló emocionado y saltó durante todo el camino hacia el colegio. Cuando llegaron, más de una cabeza se giró para mirarlos y cuchichear. ¿A ellos qué les importaba?

Kagome agachó la cabeza, incómoda, y Setsu corrió hacia sus amigos sin percatarse de nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. A diferencia del día anterior, ninguna madre se acercó a Kagome. Todas lo observaban y hablaban. Solo había que sumar dos más dos para averiguar quién era él.

— No lo pensé bien cuando te dije que vinieras… — musitó.

— ¿En serio te importa lo que piensen esas marujas? — se quejó — ¡Que se metan en sus asuntos!

Algunas que lo escucharon se apartaron entre cuchicheos ofendidos. ¿Qué les pasaba a todas esas mujeres? No tenían ningún derecho a opinar sobre nada.

— Habría sido más normal que viniera con Houjo.

— Haberle pedido que viniera también.

Kagome no contestó; él supuso la respuesta. Houjo Akitoki no quería llevar a su hijo al colegio. ¿Y aún así iba a casarse con él? ¿Qué le estaba rondando por la cabeza a Kagome? Ese hombre tenía que hacer mucho más que aceptar a Setsu; tenía que quererlo si en verdad la amaba a ella lo suficiente como para pedir su mano en matrimonio. Él ya lo odiaba por despreciar a su hijo de esa manera y eso que no lo conocía en persona. Setsu solo era un niño, un niño encantador que no le había hecho nada para merecer semejante desprecio.

Cuando tocó la campana, Setsu corrió hacia ellos para despedirse y recuperar la mochila. Kagome le colocó bien la mochila y la chaqueta y le dio un enorme beso. Él le dio la mano como a un hombre. Después, se quedaron allí parados hasta que entró en el colegio. Entonces, todo se volvió incómodo entre ellos otra vez.

— Yo… — empezó ella — Tengo que ir a trabajar.

— Te acompaño. — dijo antes de que huyera de él — Me apetece un café.

Sabía muy bien que Kagome aceptaba de mala gana, pero le dio igual. No tenía nada mejor que hacer hasta que Setsu saliera del colegio, así que vigilaría a Kagome. Bueno, tal vez vigilar no fuera la palabra adecuada. Él no era su pareja para vigilarla. Simplemente, no quería quedarse tantas horas solo después de haber encontrado a su familia.

Se sentó en una mesa de la cafetería y esperó a que Kagome se vistiera con su uniforme para que ella misma le trajera su encargo. Al llegar, además de su café, le llevaba un pedazo de tarta de manzana.

— Yo no he pedido esto. — sonrió con picardía — ¿Me estás invitando?

— No seas tan creído. — frunció el ceño — Te invita esa mujer con el tanga de leopardo en la barra.

Desvió la mirada y vio a la mujer del tanga de leopardo. El pantalón que llevaba era tan bajo de cadera que se le veía prácticamente el tanga entero. Lo miraba fijamente y le guiñó un ojo. Sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Demasiado maquillada, el pelo demasiado ahuecado, demasiada bisutería barata y no le gustaban las mujeres que vestían como si fueran leopardos. Prefería la cara lavada y el cabello suelto de Kagome mil veces más que a ese esperpento.

Probó la tarta y asintió con aprobación.

— Al menos la tarta está buena.

— ¿Solo te interesa eso? — se quejó Kagome — Si no es atractiva, no te va una mujer.

¡Mierda! No quiso decir eso. Bueno, sí quiso decir eso, pero en su mente había sonado bastante mejor que en los labios de Kagome.

— Kagome estás descontextualizando, yo no…

— No sé qué significa esa palabra, pero, sea lo que sea, no aceptaré ninguna justificación tuya.

Dio media vuelta y lo dejó allí con la palabra en la boca. No sabía qué significaba la palabra descontextualizar. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? La dejó embarazada cuando era una niña de catorce años, y tuvo que dejar sus estudios para tener a su hijo. Seguro que ni siquiera había terminado la secundaria. El sentimiento de culpabilidad se le instaló en la boca del estómago de nuevo.

Tomó dos tazas más a lo largo de la mañana, sin dejar de pensar en la Kagome que conoció seis años atrás y la Kagome que tenía entonces ante sus ojos. La primera era demasiado joven, inmadura e inocente. La segunda era mucho más fuerte de espíritu, decidida e igual de inocente en el fondo. Su inocencia era lo único que Kagome no había perdido y daba gracias por no haber estropeado también esa preciosa parte de ella. Lamentaría haber tenido que encontrarse con los pedacitos de aquella hermosa muchacha. En su lugar, encontró a una madre fuerte y protectora.

El turno de Kagome terminó a las once. La siguió en cuanto salió vestida con su ropa de calle. Kagome lo ignoró al principio y trató de hacer como que él no estaba allí, pero no duró por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Vas a seguirme durante todo el día?

— No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Añadió un encogimiento de hombros en respuesta. Por un momento, temió que ella se tirara sobre él y le arañara la cara con su perfecta manicura.

— Para tu información, estoy trabajando. — le dijo — No necesito que andes correteando a mi alrededor. Seguro que ni siquiera es legal.

— Donde yo vivo, no es legal. — coincidió — Aquí, ¿quién sabe? Mientras lo averiguas, te hago compañía.

No pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, así que la siguió hacia el banco, encantado por poder verse al fin las caras con el niño guaperas. Mientras que ella hablaba con el departamento de mensajería, sacó algo de dinero para invitar a Setsu a merendar durante el resto de la semana. Cuando regresó, la muchacha tenía muchos más paquetes de los que podía cargar. Tendría que hacer dos o tres viajes para llevarlo todo. Era su momento.

— Si aceptas que siga a tu lado, podría ayudarte.

Se volvió hacia él con el ceño fruncido. Estaba preciosa cuando se enfadaba, pero aún más cuando sonreía. Sin embargo, ella solo tenía un ceño fruncido para él y sonrisas para los demás cuando, en un pasado, le había regalado su sonrisa más brillante.

— No pienso pagarte, así que…

— No necesito que me pagues. – se hizo el ofendido — Te ayudaré igualmente.

Y así fue como terminó cargando él solo con todos los paquetes. No habría necesidad de volver al banco.

— ¡Kagome!

¡Qué mala suerte! Justo apareció el prometido de Kagome cuando estaba tan cargado que no podía ver más allá de los paquetes. Aunque ya lo había visto anteriormente, le gustaba ver a sus víctimas a la cara. Esperó, esperó y esperó a que Kagome lo presentara, pero eso no sucedió, así que decidió aclararse la garganta carraspeando en exceso. Ella no cedió y continuó hablando con su prometido como si no estuviera. Él insistió. Al final, fue Houjo Akitoki quien terminó con la escenita.

— Kagome, ¿quién está cargando con tus paquetes?

Volvió a dejar la carga sobre la mesa de la que la había recogido y le dirigió a Houjo su sonrisa más radiante antes de ofrecerle la mano a modo de saludo. Houjo le estrechó la mano sin saber todavía dónde se estaba metiendo.

— Este es Inuyasha Taisho. – lo presentó Kagome.

— Un placer, yo soy Houjo Akitoki.

— Sí, he oído hablar mucho de ti.

— ¿En serio?

No, era lo que se solía decir; más aún cuando eras presentado por una persona conocida para los dos. Kagome se conformó con eso; iba a echarlo de la conversación de nuevo. Desgraciadamente, él no estaba dispuesto a permitir que lo apartaran. Quería dejarle las cosas bien claras a ese niño desde el principio.

— Soy el padre de Setsu.

La cara que puso el niño fue indescriptible, y eso por no hablar de la mirada asesina que le envió Kagome. Tendría que vigilar sus espaldas durante unos días. Ahora bien, mereció la pena. Houjo Akitoki tenía toda la pinta de querer tirarse por un puente y él le ayudaría encantado a hacerlo. Ya podía tener cuidadito con su hijo porque lo iba a tener muy vigilado desde ese día.

Deseó matarlo. ¿Cómo podía haberle dicho a Houjo algo tan importante de esa forma? Tenía planeado contárselo, claro que iba a hacerlo, pero con tiempo. Tenía que quedar a solas con él, planear algo romántico, entrarle con delicadeza sobre Setsu y, más tarde, narrarle lo sucedido. No pensaba ocultar que Inuyasha era el padre de Setsu; solo quería hacerlo en condiciones. Inuyasha se había pasado siete pueblos al decírselo a su prometido sin su consentimiento. Eso por no hablar de esa sonrisa arrogante suya que tanto la cabreaba.

— Houjo, verás… — intentó explicarse — Apareció ayer delante de casa y…

— No me expliques nada ahora. — sujetó sus manos — Tengo mucho trabajo y prefiero estar concentrado. Mejor quedamos por la tarde y me lo explicas, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió con la cabeza agradecida por su comprensión.

— ¿Por qué no cenamos todos juntos mañana por la noche?

Tanto Kagome como Inuyasha miraron a Houjo horrorizados.

— Nosotros tres, Setsu y Kaede. Así, podremos conocernos todos, ponernos de acuerdo sobre Setsu y divertirnos.

Ambos dudaban que fuera a tratarse de una cena divertida. Intentaron evitarlo dando toda clase de estúpidas excusas, pero Houjo no se dejó convencer y terminaron metidos en esa encerrona de los pies a la cabeza. Cuando Houjo se marchó, Kagome le pegó un puñetazo a Inuyasha en el plexo solar y salió del banco esperando que él la siguiera con los paquetes. Así lo hizo segundos después. Tuvo que ocultarle que se había hecho daño en la mano mientras que él parecía ileso. ¿Por qué era tan fuerte?

— Te comportas como el abusón de la clase de Setsu. — le echó en cara.

— ¡Eh! — se quejó — Yo no he sido quien ha utilizado la violencia.

Odiaba que tuviera tanta agilidad mental. Siempre tenía una buena respuesta para todo y sabía cómo comportarse en todo momento. Aparentaba elegancia, fuerza y mucha clase mientras insultaba a el que tenía enfrente. Por eso era tan rico.

— Ese novio tuyo no tiene sangre en las venas.

— Lo primero, no es mi novio. Es mi prometido. — enfatizó la palabra — Lo segundo, no te metas donde no te llaman.

— Perdona. — se disculpó — Simplemente, creo que necesitas a alguien con más carácter. Ese chiquillo no puede contigo.

Se calló porque en verdad no podía contestarle. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Era cierto que Houjo era muy soso y que apenas reaccionaba cuando algo le sucedía. Se lo tomaba todo con tanta calma que a veces le daban ganas de gritarle. Habría sido realmente bonito que reaccionara de alguna manera cuando Inuyasha le mandó el reto, pero no hizo nada de eso. Al contrario, lo invitó a cenar. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Le gustaría que, por una vez en la vida, se enfadara y pareciera más hombre. Mientras Inuyasha estaba allí, no podía dejar de compararlos y enfadarse porque fueran tan diferentes.

Repartió junto a Inuyasha todos los paquetes que cargó sin una sola queja y volvieron a la casa. Cuando insinuó que le parecía una vergüenza que su novio la dejara cargar con todo ese peso todos los días, tuvo que callarse para no partirle la cara. Ya no era ninguna niña y no necesitaba ayuda para cumplir con su trabajo. Mucho menos la ayuda del hombre que una vez destrozó su vida. No obstante, tenía que admitir que le dio al ser que más amaba en ese mundo. Setsu era lo único y lo más preciado que tenía que agradecerle a Inuyasha.

Comieron con Kaede en un silencio tenso. Después, cada uno se dedicó a lo suyo hasta la hora de recoger a Setsu. Estaba rebuscando en la nevera lo necesario para prepararle la merienda a su hijo cuando Inuyasha le dijo que se lo llevaría a merendar a alguna cafetería. Aceptó, sabiendo además que no podría quedarse con el niño, ya que había quedado con Houjo. Inuyasha llevó el coche al colegio; a Setsu se le salieron los ojos de las cuencas al ver el Porsche. Bueno, a Setsu y a todos los demás. Todos contemplaban el coche como si acabaran de ver a una estrella de Hollywood. Nunca se había sentido tan cohibida frente a la puerta del colegio.

Volvieron al centro del pueblo, donde Inuyasha la dejó frente al banco. Houjo la estaba esperando allí. Su prometido tenía la mandíbula desencajada por la impresión de ver un coche como ese un lugar como aquel y a ella saliendo de él. Justo cuando estaba cerrando la puerta, Inuyasha decidió lanzarle otra pulla para desestabilizarla.

— ¡Ten cuidado! — le advirtió — Sería una pena que se te helara la sangre.

Dio un portazo en respuesta y corrió hacia Houjo mientras escuchaba el motor del coche arrancar a su espalda. Fueron a la cafetería en la que ella trabajaba y tomaron un café. Allí, le explicó todo lo que había sucedido desde el día anterior. Houjo ya se sabía la historia de lo que le sucedió cuando tenía catorce años y de cómo había llegado hasta donde estaba en ese momento. Solo tuvo que añadir las últimas veinticuatro horas para completar el puzle. Escuchó atentamente y asintió ante todo lo que decía hasta que terminó.

— ¿Qué opinas? — le preguntó al terminar el relato.

— Bueno, es su padre. Creo que deberías permitir que formara parte de la vida de su hijo.

— Pero… después de lo que él me hizo… yo… — balbuceó — ¿Y si ilusiona a Setsu y luego lo abandona? Yo sobreviví, pero no podría soportar que le hiciera algo así a mi hijo. Es demasiado…

— Parece interesado en el crío. No creo que lo abandone.

Deseaba creer lo mismo y poder confiar en la palabra de Inuyasha, pero ya se fió una vez de él, y terminó muy mal.

— Además, nos dará más tiempo para nosotros. Antes, tú eras la única que se ocupaba de Setsu porque Kaede no está en condiciones de quedarse a un niño tan enérgico ella sola. Ahora, él está ahí para que tú y yo podamos tomar una taza de café como en este momento. — agarró su mano sobre la mesa — ¿Te imaginas a Setsu correteando alrededor mientras me cuentas algo tan serio?

Eso era cierto. Inuyasha le daba más tiempo para estar con Houjo, pero eso también lo estropeaba todo. Houjo tenía que estar con Setsu; tenía que ganárselo. Si no empezaban a salir juntos, jamás congeniarían. Cuando vivieran los tres juntos tras la boda, se comportarían como dos extraños cuyo único puente de enlace era ella. Quería formar una familia de verdad.

— Por cierto, Kagome… — pidió más café con un ademán — He estado investigando a ese tal Inuyasha Taisho. Como ha sacado dinero del banco, he podido acceder a su historial bancario. ¡Es impresionante!

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Está forrado. Solo he accedido a su cuenta corriente y ya tiene más dinero que el efectivo de todo el banco. Si nos pidiera sacarlo todo, no podríamos dárselo. Tendríamos que pedir que viniera un camión blindado con el efectivo.

— ¿Y qué pasa con eso?

La verdad era que no entendía qué sucedía con eso. Igual Houjo veía algo que ella no porque era banquero. Siempre supo que Inuyasha era rico sin necesidad de que nadie se lo dijera y nunca le importó. Era la única parte de Inuyasha que jamás había llamado su atención. No fue su dinero lo que le hizo subirse a aquel coche aquel día. Se subió por él y solo por él.

— ¿No lo entiendes? — insistió — ¡Ya no tendrás que trabajar! Puedes exigirle una manutención y, a juzgar por sus ingresos netos al año, tendrá que darte un buen pellizco si recurres al tribunal.

No quería dinero de él.

— Yo no…

— Piénsalo, Kagome. Después de todo lo que te has sacrificado por Setsu mientras que él se iba por ahí con una chica tras otra, ¿no mereces una compensación?

No. Ella era la madre de Setsu y no necesitaba que nadie la compensara de ninguna manera por haber cumplido con su deber de madre. Se enfadó con Houjo, y se enfadó mucho. ¿Cómo podía insinuar que ella mediría el amor de su hijo por el tamaño de la cartera de Inuyasha? Jamás le pediría un céntimo en su nombre. Si tenía que pedirle dinero, sería porque no le llegaba para alimentar a su hijo, y esperaba que eso no sucediera nunca.

Se levantó del asiento precipitadamente y salió fuera del círculo de la mesa. Iba a darle la espalda y a marcharse sin más, pero decidió controlar un poco su genio por el futuro en común.

— Espero que para la cena de mañana — esa horrible cena a la que no quería acudir — te hayas replanteado las cosas. No voy a vender a mi hijo.

Dio una vuelta junto al río para despejarse después de aquella conversación. Cuando llegó a la casa, anochecía y el coche de Inuyasha estaba aparcado en la entrada. Abrió la puerta y saludó a Kaede. Se le había olvidado que tenía que ayudarle a preparar la cena. Dejó el bolso en el salón e iba a salir al jardín a saludar a su hijo antes de volver a la cocina. Sin embargo, algo en su interior la detuvo al verlos sentados en la hierba hablando de algo tan seriamente. Habían dejado el balón a un lado y Setsu parecía preocupado mientras le relataba algo a su padre.

Ella era su madre y quería saber qué le preocupaba, pero no tenía pinta de que estuviera dispuesto a decírselo a ella por más rabia que le diera. Abrió la puerta con cuidado para poder escucharlos y se ocultó tras la cortina.

— Es que… no me gusta Houjo… — dijo el niño — No es malo, pero no me gusta.

— ¿Por qué? — le preguntó Inuyasha.

— Porque yo tampoco le gusto. — dijo al fin — Cuando está mamá delante es muy amable, pero cuando se marcha… me mira como si yo fuera un estorbo…

Se le encogió el corazón al escuchar a Setsu y se apartó de la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos. Su hijo creía que Houjo lo apartaba. ¿Era verdad? No lo sabía. Frente a ella nunca le había dado ningún indicio para pensar que despreciara a su hijo. Ahora bien, esa misma tarde Houjo había insinuado aquello de que la presencia de Inuyasha les daría más tiempo para ellos y lo del dinero. Decidió que era algo que no podía dejar pasar. Hablaría con Houjo antes de la boda para resolver el asunto de Setsu, y, si no le gustaba su respuesta, se acabó todo.

La cena fue silenciosa. Apenas comió, solo jugueteó con la ensalada hasta que los demás terminaron y pudo apartarla. Inuyasha fue quien bañó a Setsu esa noche. Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, estaba empapado y cabreado. Le advirtió que necesitaría un impermeable para bañar a Setsu, pero no le hizo caso. Seguro que, para otra ocasión, escarmentaría. Setsu se despidió de su padre en la puerta de su dormitorio mientras que este se cambiaba de ropa intentando aparentar que no estaba enfadado. Después, ella le contó un cuento, tal y como solía hacer cada noche. Al terminar la narración, salió del dormitorio. Kaede la esperaba en el pasillo.

— Parece que Inuyasha y tú os lleváis un poquito mejor. — le dijo Kaede.

— Hoy me ha seguido a todas partes… — se quejó — Si sigue así, volveremos a llevarnos muy mal.

Kaede tuvo la osadía de reírse.

— Todavía eres una niña, Kagome. Ni siquiera distingues entre lo que te gusta y lo que no te gusta.

Y, con esas palabras, se metió en su habitación y la dejó pensando. Bajó al piso inferior para terminar de fregar. Desde allí, vio una vez más a Inuyasha a través la ventana, contemplando las estrellas. Cuando terminó de fregar, Inuyasha entró, como si lo supiera. Le dio las buenas noches y uno de sus comentarios mordaces de regalo.

— Buenas noches, Kagome. — se dirigió hacia su dormitorio — Espero con ansias la cena de mañana.

Entró en su dormitorio con una nueva decisión tomada. Había decidido previamente no intervenir con Kagome, no intentar reconquistarla porque ya le hizo suficiente daño en el pasado, pero había cambiado de idea. Houjo era un capullo y, para juntarse con ese capullo, mejor que estuviera con alguien como él. Tenía mucho más que ofrecer que ese niño. Aún era atractivo, tenía dinero, era fuerte, inteligente, astuto, con carácter, que era algo muy importante para Kagome por más que se negara a admitirlo, y quería a su hijo, que era mucho más importante todavía. Setsu no tenía una simple pataleta con Houjo Akitoki; Setsu sabía a ciencia cierta que no era querido. No iba a consentir que nadie despreciara a su hijo. Si Kagome estaba ciega para verlo, se lo mostraría.

Por lo visto, todos sus planes habían cambiado y no había demasiado tiempo. Tenía exactamente un mes para evitar una boda, deshacerse de un capullo y conquistar a la dama.

Continuará…


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5:**

— No me gustan las pajaritas… — se quejó — ¡Odio las pajaritas!

No pudo evitar reírse a causa de la pataleta de su hijo. Kagome lo había vestido como a un pequeño hombrecito. Mocasines y calcetines blancos, pantalones cortos color azul celeste, camisa blanca, americana azul marino y pajarita roja. Además, le había peinado el cabello hacia atrás con un kilo de gomina. En verdad debía estar decidida a que aquella cena saliera bien.

— ¿Por qué tengo que llevar pajarita?

— Porque tu madre quiere que la lleves. — se la ajustó bien al cuello de la camisa después de que el niño tirase de ella — Anda, dale el gusto a tu madre.

— No quiero ir a esa estúpida cena…

— ¿Quién te ha enseñado a hablar así? — le tiró de la nariz con cariño — Reza para que tu madre no oiga tus quejas.

Kagome adoraba a Setsu, casi lo idolatraba, pero no le pasaba ni una. Le echaba la bronca siempre que tenía que hacerlo, lo castigaba si consideraba que era necesario y le hacía saber cuándo no estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacía. También lo recompensaba cuando hacía bien las cosas, lo mimaba y lo protegía con su propia vida. Era muy buena madre, la verdad sea dicha. El mismo Setsu jamás le replicaba cuando lo estaba regañando, pues sabía que su madre era justa en su trato.

Él también se había esmerado con su vestuario aunque por razones diferentes. Se puso uno de sus mejores trajes de Armani, hecho a medida para él, una camisa de Calvin Klein y una corbata italiana. Eso sí, no se echó gomina en el pelo. Odiaba llevar gomina en el pelo; no podía revolvérselo sin que se le pringaran las manos. También se puso el Rólex de oro y la pulsera de oro macizo que le regaló su madre cuando era un niño. De pequeño no le servía, se le caía; de mayor le quedaba perfecta. Su madre tenía muy buen ojo. Y, por si a alguien se le ocurría fijarse en sus zapatos, escogió unos nuevos de Gucci. Ese Houjo Akitoki no tenía nada que hacer contra él y lo iba a demostrar. Si le gustaba medir a la gente por el tamaño de su cartera, le patearía el trasero.

— Si me hago el enfermo, ¿me puedo quedar en casa?

Setsu estaba desesperado por librarse de la cena. Debía admitir que su presencia le iba a resultar incómoda para burlarse de Houjo aunque fuera de forma velada. Le avergonzaba comportarse de la forma en la que tenía previsto frente a su hijo. No quería que adoptara tan malas costumbres de él.

— Puedes intentarlo. — coincidió — Yo no voy a chivarme, pero tu madre no es tonta.

Kagome olería la mentira del niño a distancia. Nadie conocía a Setsu mejor que su madre y no podría engañarla ni por un segundo.

— ¡Qué guapos estáis los dos!

Al girarse y ver a la anciana Kaede, adivinó que no era el único que tuvo la idea de impresionar con el vestuario. Debía llevar sus mejores galas: un vestido de terciopelo color verde pino, zapatos de tacón con cuña y un chal a juego. Complementaba el conjunto con un collar y unos pendientes de perlas auténticas. Su cabello blanco, en vez de estar recogido en la acostumbrada coleta, había sido recogido en un elegante moño.

— Usted sí que está guapa Kaede, y muy elegante.

— Todavía tengo algunas sorpresas guardadas. — le sonrió como si ella supiera algo que él no — Cuando era más joven, los hombres hacían cola en la puerta de mi casa.

— Eso no lo pongo en duda.

— Pero nunca me casé. — suspiró — Ninguno era lo bastante bueno para una mujer como yo.

Le encantaba la personalidad de Kaede, era única.

— Eso sí, me divertí mucho con algunos. — y le guiñó un ojo.

Desvió la mirada rápidamente para asegurarse de que Setsu no hubiera entendido a la anciana, pero el niño estaba tan ensimismado en su lucha interna que no los escuchaba. Sonrió con picardía y se sentó en el sofá. Kaede se sentó a su lado y tiró de Setsu para colocarle bien el traje que ya se estaba arrugando.

— Si estropeas el traje, tu madre te hará pagar la tintorería de tu paga. — le advirtió — Intenta divertirte. — le aconsejó.

— ¡No! — se negó en rotundo el niño — Houjo es un muermo y no le caigo bien.

Kaede estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero, en el último momento, se contuvo y abrazó al niño tan intensamente que le hizo saber que era del todo consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Kagome era la única incapaz de ver que su prometido no quería a su hijo por más que intentara disimular ante ella. Seguro que eso también era culpa de él. Estaba ciega por su culpa. Le hizo tanto daño cuando tan solo era una niña que ya no sabía en quién confiar y cómo. La descolocó por completo cuando era una adolescente. Había estado obligada a crecer demasiado de prisa, y se saltó muchas lecciones por el camino.

— Pórtate bien, Setsu. — le pidió la anciana — Hazlo por tu madre.

Tal vez concibiera en obedecer a esa petición si era para contentar a su madre, ¿quién sabe?

Se escucharon pasos, unos tacones bajando las escaleras. Kagome ya estaba lista. Salieron al vestíbulo a recibirla para partir. No obstante, al verla, se quedó con la mandíbula desencajada. Estaba preciosa, impresionante más bien. El vestido era largo, de corte sencillo y escote recatado, pero en Kagome emanaba pura sensualidad. Se marcaba cada curva de su cuerpo y él no paraba de imaginarse quitándoselo. Además, era evidente que el verde esmeralda era su color.

Kagome bajó el último escalón levantando con delicadeza el vestido para no pisarlo con los tacones y los miró expectante. ¿Qué podría decirle para expresar lo que sentía y que no se ofendiera? Kagome era muy susceptible respecto a él. Se fijó entonces en las perlas. Estaba seguro de que eran de Kaede.

— ¡Guao, mamá! — exclamó Setsu — ¡Estás guapísima!

— Sí, muy elegante.

Llegó su turno. Se quedó con la boca abierta balbuceando mientras buscaba una palabra a la que Kagome no fuera capaz de sacar punta. Justo cuando encontró la palabra que buscaba, tocaron el timbre y se quedó como estaba. Kaede abrió y apareció Houjo trajeado y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sin embargo, en cuanto lo vio a él, su sonrisa desapareció. No pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia y lanzarle una mirada de victoria. Llevaba un traje caro, de corte elegante, pero nada en comparación con su indumentaria.

Compuso una expresión de derrota y trató de encajar lo mejor posible el golpe para que nadie se percatara de lo sucedido. Kagome y Setsu no se dieron cuenta de nada, pero Kaede le palmeó la espalda. Esa anciana lo sabía todo. Empezaba a pensar que, en realidad, no era él quien actuaba. Imaginaba a Kaede detrás de todos ellos controlando a las marionetas con los hilos y le daban escalofríos. ¿Sería posible que todos formaran parte de su juego? Y lo que era más importante, ¿estaba de su parte?

Houjo no le dijo a Kagome ni una palabra sobre lo preciosa que estaba, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño enojado. Si fuera su novio, no podría parar de repetírselo una y otra vez hasta la saciedad. Al salir, se presentó el dilema de cómo iban a ir al restaurante. Houjo había llevado un Honda nuevo, muy limpio y brillante y demasiado pobre junto al suyo. Estaba claro que Kagome iba con Houjo y que Kaede iba con él. El problema era su hijo. Kagome le agarró la mano para llevarlo con ella, pero el niño se impuso de forma tajante.

— ¡El coche de papá es mejor!

Corrió hacia él y se abrazó a su rodilla con todas sus fuerzas. Por un momento, se le ocurrió que Kagome le lanzaría una mirada acusadora, insinuando que lo instó a decir aquello. ¡Diablos, no era así! El niño lo dijo por sí solo, sin que nadie interviniera, y le vino de perlas. Para su sorpresa, la mirada acusadora de Kagome nunca llegó. Solo agachó la cabeza apenada y no pronunció una sola palabra mientras su hijo se alejaba de ella. Aunque quería llevar a Setsu con él, después de ver esa expresión en el rostro de Kagome, deseó obligarlo a disculparse con su madre.

El camino al restaurante fue silencioso. No tardaron en llegar, puesto que era un pueblo pequeño, y entraron todos juntos. El restaurante no era ni de lejos tan espectacular como los que él solía visitar. De todas formas, no podía esperar mucho más de un restaurante de pueblo. Houjo había reservado una mesa cerca de la pista de baile, donde se imaginó a sí mismo sacando a Kagome a bailar. Lamentablemente, eso no iba a suceder esa noche.

Pidieron lo que iban a tomar poco después de sentarse; Setsu estuvo inquieto desde ese momento. No paraba de toquetear todo lo que había en la mesa, se giraba en la silla sentándose de espaldas a ellos, daba patadas a las patas de la mesa y tiraba del mantel. Kagome no dejaba de regañarlo y él mismo terminó haciendo lo mismo. ¿Por qué se portaba tan mal? Sabía que el niño no tenía mala intención, no era esa su personalidad. Entonces, al fijarse en las miradas furtivas que le lanzaba a Houjo, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que se ponía muy nervioso en su presencia. Era ese niño pijo el que puso al niño en ese estado.

— Lo siento, Houjo. — se disculpó Kagome — No suele portarse tan mal.

— No pasa nada. — sonrió — Ya estoy acostumbrado.

¡Estúpido! —pensó — No pienso soportar que trates a mi hijo con condescendencia. Cuando llegó la sopa de Setsu, dio gracias al cielo. Por fin una distracción para el crío. Kagome le puso la servilleta a modo de babero para que no se manchara el traje; Setsu se la arrancó en menos de un segundo, algo que jamás hizo en casa. Se la volvió a poner y lo repitió. A la tercera vez, ya estaba bastante disgustado con el niño. Le arrancó la servilleta de las manos a Kagome para ponérsela él mismo. ¡A ver si se atrevía a hacerle lo mismo que le estaba haciendo a su madre! Efectivamente, no se atrevió con él.

Pudieron empezar al fin con las ensaladas cuando Setsu continuó con su pataleta. Llenaba la cuchara, la levantaba del plato y la vaciaba salpicando a su alrededor y haciendo ruido. Se preguntó hasta dónde llegaría su paciencia. Sabía que era la presencia de Houjo la que provocaba ese comportamiento tan poco habitual en Setsu, pero eso no significaba que se lo fuera a consentir. Un niño no iba a tomarle el pelo. Estaba claro que necesitaba que lo pusieran en cintura.

— Setsu empieza a comer. — le advirtió.

Al principio, le hizo caso. Empezó a comer y todos creyeron que la pesadilla había terminado hasta que, un minuto después, se puso a hacer barquitos con el pan y a jugar.

— No juegues con la comida, Setsu. — le dijo su madre — Si no tuvieras nada que llevarte a la boca, no harías lo mismo. Los niños de África no tienen…

— ¿Y cómo sé que existen esos niños de África? — se quejó — Siempre me dices eso, pero todavía no he conocido a ninguno.

Kagome se quedó sin palabras en ese momento; él decidió que iba a demostrarle a Setsu que esos niños existían en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. No estaba bien cerrarle la boca a su madre en público. Iba a intervenir por tercera vez cuando alguien que no debía se metió en la discusión.

— Setsu no deberías hablarle así a tu madre.

— ¡Tú no eres mi padre!

Enfatizó su tono hostil agarrando un cuchillo en un puño y clavándolo en el pan. Kagome lanzó una exclamación horrorizada, Houjo palideció y Kaede se tapó la boca para ocultar la risa. ¡Hasta ahí habían llegado! Le arrancó el cuchillo de la mano a su hijo y, a continuación, lo alzó en brazos y salió del restaurante con él.

Kagome los vio desaparecer por la puerta con el corazón en un puño. Setsu solía portarse mal cuando Houjo estaba delante, pero nunca se había portado tan mal. Los había llevado a todos al límite de su paciencia e Inuyasha había terminado explotando por dentro. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Se marchaba sin decir nada? ¿O simplemente quería regañara Setsu en privado para evitarle la humillación de hacerlo ante Houjo? Era imposible no darse cuenta de que todo eso iba contra Houjo. Hablando de Houjo…

— Lo siento, Houjo. — se disculpó — No sé qué le pasa hoy. Está muy alterado… — musitó.

— No pasa nada, supongo.

No se lo quería decir, pero era evidente que estaba disgustado. Setsu le había contestado muy mal e incluso le había amenazado. Era solo un crío y no se podía tener en cuenta semejante amenaza. No obstante, si con la edad iba a peor, se convertiría en algo especialmente preocupante. Houjo iba a ser su esposo, por lo que su hijo tenía que aprender a respetarlo y a obedecerlo. Legalmente, al menos, sería su padre y vivirían los tres juntos. No podían convivir en las situaciones extremas que estaba propiciando el niño.

Aún seguía sumida en sus pensamientos cuando Inuyasha regresó. Tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía querer golpear a alguien. Setsu tenía los ojos hinchados y húmedos. Los dos se sentaron sin decir una sola palabra. Cuando vio que el niño hacía una mueca al sentarse, adivinó lo que había sucedido. Inuyasha le había dado unos azotes a Setsu. Quiso aprovechar esa oportunidad para gritarle que era un mal padre por lo que acababa de hacer, pero no le salieron las palabras. Sabía que Inuyasha no le había provocado heridas mortales al niño y que no había utilizado toda su fuerza. Se habría contenido al máximo para darle los oportunos azotes a Setsu para que aprendiera que su mal comportamiento tenía castigo. En el fondo, se lo agradeció. Ella nunca habría sido capaz de disciplinarlo de esa forma y estaba claro que había que hacerlo antes de que aquello fuera a peor.

El resto de la comida transcurrió en paz por parte de Setsu al menos. De repente, a quien tenía que enfrentarse era a los niños grandes. Inuyasha y Houjo estaban de mejor humor cuando el niño se detuvo, pero, después de un rato hablando, parecían a punto de tirarse el uno sobre el otro. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para acabar con toda esa tontería?

— Solo tengo veinticinco años y ya soy el encargado de mi sucursal. Pronto seré el director si…

— Si tu padre se jubila, me lo imagino. — mordió un pedazo de su entrecot al decirlo y masticó antes de proseguir — Es estupendo Houjo, veo que vas progresando. Yo a tu edad ya me había comprado mi apartamento de lujo y mi primer Mercedes. Cada uno a su ritmo, supongo.

Los dientes de Houjo rechinaron a su lado.

— Bueno, viviendo en una ciudad debe de haber mayores posibilidades. — intentó justificarse.

— También hay más rivales. Por ejemplo: los hijos de mis superiores. — se encogió de hombros — Debo admitir de todas formas que no me costó demostrar que era mejor que todos ellos.

Todos estaban seguros de ello. Se suponía que la cena era para conocerse y arreglar el asunto de Setsu, no para competir sobre quién la tenía más grande. Empezaba a cansarse de la pelea entre Inuyasha y Houjo. Estaba claro que Inuyasha lo ganaba de calle, ¿por qué no lo dejaba estar de una maldita vez?

— Tienes un coche estupendo. — dijo Houjo entonces — Tal vez me compre un Porsche muy pronto.

— Sí, me lo compré con el incentivo que recibí por mi último trabajo. — sonrió — Lo hice realmente bien, la verdad, y me compré un coche estupendo. — dejó de sonreír como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo importante, pero en su mirada seguía latente esa sonrisa — Lo siento, no quería menospreciar tu Honda. Ese coche también está bien.

— No te preocupes, solo es provisional hasta que me decida por uno mejor.

— Supongo que debe ser difícil ahorrar para conseguir un coche… — musitó Inuyasha.

Houjo se estaba poniendo rojo a su lado de tanto apretar los dientes.

— Podría comprar un coche nuevo todos los meses con mi sueldo mensual.

— No me cabe la menor duda. Un coche de segunda mano no debe ser muy caro si sabes escoger bien la oferta…

¡Ya era suficiente! Cada vez estaba yendo más lejos esa pulla entre los dos y tanto Setsu como Kaede los miraban con los ojos agrandados. ¡Qué pésimo ejemplo le estaban dando a Setsu! El dinero no era lo más importante en la vida y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.

— Houjo, ¿por qué no bailamos?

No le consintió que le diera una negativa por respuesta. Agarró su brazo, tiró de él y lo empujó hacia la pista de baile sin mirar hacia atrás ni una sola vez. No quería ver la mirada victoriosa de Inuyasha Taisho. En cuanto volvieran a casa, le iba a echar la bronca del siglo por haber estado provocando a Houjo de esa manera. Habían conseguido terminar con la pataleta de Setsu para que comenzara otra entre Inuyasha y Houjo. ¡Los hombres eran unos críos!

Había ganado todas las batallas, pero, al ver a Kagome bailando con Houjo, se percató de que había perdido la guerra. Al final, era él quien perdía después de haber demostrado que era mejor en absolutamente todo. ¿Por qué el mundo era tan condenadamente injusto? Solo pretendía que Kagome viera lo bueno que era para ella.

— No vas a conseguir impresionarla con tu cuenta bancaria.

Las palabras de Kaede rebotaron en su mente dolorosamente. Al alzar la mirada, ella ya no estaba en su asiento, por lo que creyó que lo había imaginado hasta que sintió sus manos sobre sus hombros.

— ¿Por qué no me sacas a bailar, muchacho? — lo instó — En este baile hay un cambio de pareja más adelante.

Kaede estaba de su parte. Salió a la pista de baile con Kaede y se aseguró de estar cerca de la otra pareja para el cambio. Los estudió mientras bailaban para descubrir que Houjo era un pésimo bailarín. Estaba estropeando toda la gracia natural de Kagome en el baile y resultaba humillante incluso para ser visto. La pobre Kagome debía de estar llevándose un mal rato. ¿Cómo iba a guiarla ese tipejo durante el vals nupcial?

El metre se acercó al micrófono para anunciar el cambio de pareja. Ya estaba encima de la pareja antes de que comenzara a hablar y, para cuando terminó la frase, ya tenía a Kagome entre sus brazos y se alejaba lo máximo posible de la otra pareja formada por Kaede y Houjo. Le dirigió su mejor sonrisa de pura arrogancia a Houjo desde la distancia, pero, cuando se volvió hacia su pareja, solo encontró pura hostilidad en su ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados. Por lo visto, no iban a tener un baile agradable.

— Te estás comportando como un auténtico canalla. — le espetó — Me acabas de recordar por qué te odio tanto.

Esas palabras le dolieron en lo más hondo. Mantener la apariencia frente a ella, fue todo un desafío.

— ¡Oh, vamos! — se quejó — ¿Soy yo el único que recibe una bronca? Tu prometido tampoco ha sido muy agradable…

— No, es verdad, pero ya se llevará su merecido más tarde. — le aseguró — Además, has sido tú el que lo ha estado azuzando todo el tiempo.

— Se lo merece. — dijo sin pensar — Pone a Setsu de los nervios y eso es por alguna razón.

De repente, se sintió enternecida. ¿Había hecho todo eso por Setsu? ¿Para defender a su hijo? Ya no estaba tan enfadada como antes. Se sentía un poco más calmada e incluso feliz. Tanto que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no sonreír y seguir pareciendo enfadada.

— Setsu es pequeño… aún no entiende algunas cosas…

— Creo que entiende mejor de lo que crees.

No se atrevió a continuar por esos derroteros porque no estaba segura de querer escucharlo. Por esa razón, decidió cambiar un poco el rumbo.

— Por cierto, gracias por lo que has hecho. Yo nunca habría sido capaz de azotar a Setsu…

— Pensé que ibas a partirme la cara más tarde por pegarle. — respondió — Créeme, a mí me ha dolido más que a él.

— Lo sé. Yo no tengo la entereza para hacerlo y necesita unos límites.

Fue en lo único en lo que pudieron coincidir los dos. El baile terminó demasiado pronto para que continuaran charlando. Volvieron a la mesa y dio gracias a que la discusión no continuó. Houjo intentó retomar el tema, pero Inuyasha se mostró menos díscolo y dio el tema por zanjado para su suerte.

Para el postre, ella pidió tarta de tiramisu, Setsu helado de chocolate, Inuyasha y Houjo café y Kaede un té con leche. Setsu devoró el helado en tiempo record, así que le dio más de la mitad de su porción de tarta. Se la dio cuchara a cuchara sin importarle lo que cualquiera pudiera comentar. Setsu era su hijo y todavía era lo bastante pequeño como para que su madre le diera el postre. Quería disfrutar de esos pocos momentos que aún le quedaban. Pronto, Setsu no querría que le preparase la mochila, que le diese el zumo por la mañana, que lo acompañase a clase o que le leyera cuentos. Ya le preocupaba el dejar de dormir con él cuando se casara en un mes.

Cuando le trajeron la cuenta, preparó la cartera. Houjo y ella tenían un acuerdo por el cual cada uno se pagaba lo suyo. Era mucho pedir que pagara su comida, la de su hijo y la de Kaede, quien ni siquiera era familia hablando en términos de sangre. Inuyasha que se pagara lo suyo, ya que tenía tanto dinero que podía nadar en él. Seguro que para él sería calderilla.

Mientras Houjo hacía el cálculo de lo que le correspondía a cada uno, Inuyasha acompañó a Setsu al lavabo. Cuando regresaron, vio las sumas amontonadas sin entender.

— ¿Qué son todas esas cantidades?

— El cálculo de lo que ha consumido cada uno. — le explicó Houjo — Así, cada cual podrá pagar lo suyo.

Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada asesina, tan hostil que parecía a punto de estrangularlo. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? Furioso, abrió bruscamente su americana y sacó una cartera de marca cuyo diseñador no reconoció. Rebuscó en su interior y sacó una Visa de oro. El metre, al ver la Visa de oro, lo trató como si fuera un rey, con reverencias incluidas.

— Cóbreme mi cena, la de las dos mujeres y la del niño y coja otros cincuenta dólares de propina — le ordenó — Yo siempre invito a las mujeres y a mi familia.

— ¿Y la cuenta del otro señor? — se atrevió a preguntar el metre.

— ¡Qué se pague ese cretino su comida!

Volvieron en la misma disposición en los coches, sin despedidas, ni palabras agradables. Definitivamente, Houjo e Inuyasha se habían declarado odio eterno. Cuando llegaron a casa, Inuyasha entró rápidamente con Setsu y con Kaede. Ninguno hizo amago de acercarse al coche de Houjo para despedirse. Entonces, agachó la cabeza avergonzada, sin saber qué hacer. Inuyasha había llamado cretino a Houjo y lo peor era que no estaba enfadada por ello. Siempre tuvo ese acuerdo con Houjo, pero habría sido agradable que, en alguna ocasión, la invitara. Ahora bien, no expresaría su opinión en voz alta cuando Houjo estaba tan poco receptivo.

Al salir del coche, se frotó los brazos para intentar mantener el calor a consecuencia de la fresca brisa nocturna que la azotó. Houjo salió detrás de ella y la acompañó hasta el porche, donde se detuvieron. Ninguno de los dos habló durante unos segundos hasta que Houjo al fin comenzó.

— ¿Cómo has podido dejar que me hable de esa forma?

¿Ella? ¿Qué culpa tenía de que se hubieran estado tirando de los pelos desde el primer instante? Si no le tuviera tanta envidia a Inuyasha, todo sería más sencillo.

— Yo no…

— ¡Ese tipejo te abandonó! — exclamó — ¿Quién se cree que es para darme lecciones a mí? Yo te iba a invitar, pero…

No, no lo iba a hacer y ya daba igual.

— Kagome, las cosas van a tener que cambiar si vamos a casarnos. No puedes permitir que me hable de esa forma y eso por no hablar de Setsu. ¿No sabes controlar a tu hijo? — se metió las manos en los bolsillos — Tal vez debieras dejar que se lo llevara a la ciudad. A lo mejor pueden domesticarlo en alguno de esos colegios tan caros que su padre puede conseguir…— masculló.

— Mi hijo no es ningún perro para que nadie lo domestique. — dejó bien claro.

— ¡Claro que no! — Houjo se retiró inmediatamente al percibir su inesperada reacción — Lo que pasa es que…

— ¿Tú quieres a mi hijo? — le preguntó al fin — Él dice que no. ¿Tú qué dices?

Houjo dudó. No podría haberle dolido más que dudara de cualquier otra cosa. Se dejó abrazar cuando le repitió una y otra vez que por supuesto que quería a su hijo y que no le importaba que fuera un poco travieso. Sin embargo, el daño ya estaba hecho. Ya no estaba segura de nada. Desde que Inuyasha llegó, todo se había puesto patas arriba. Todo lo que antes le pareció tan sólido y tan seguro, se desmoronaba por momentos. ¿Podía casarse con Houjo si no estaba segura de que quería a su hijo?

El tiempo lo diría. Todavía tenía un mes para poner a prueba lo que realmente sentía por su hijo y para descubrir si ese matrimonio podría alguna vez hacer feliz a su hijo y a ella. Ojalá deseara a Houjo solo la mitad de lo que deseaba a Inuyasha. Todo sería más sencillo de esa manera para los dos. Sin embargo, no sentía nada y él tampoco hacía ningún movimiento que le indicara que él sí que sentía algo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Houjo se marchó, huyendo como un cobarde de aquella discusión. Tan rápido como su coche desapareció, la puerta se abrió a su espalda y sintió que le ponían una chaqueta sobre los hombros.

— Ni siquiera te ha dejado su chaqueta… ¡Será cerdo!

Debió suponer que era Inuyasha antes de escuchar su voz. ¿Por qué la parecía tan prepotente como caballeroso al mismo tiempo? ¿Acaso eran dos cualidades compatibles?

— ¿Nos estabas espiando?

Fue más una queja que una pregunta.

— No era mi intención, pero me lo pusisteis tan fácil... — cerró la puerta a su espalda — No me gusta ese tipo para ti, Kagome.

— ¿Y quién te gusta para mí? — ya sabía su respuesta antes de terminar de pronunciar la pregunta — ¿Tú? No me hagas reír…

— Vamos a ser realistas. — se sentó en el banco del porche — No soy un lecho de virtudes… — al menos lo reconocía — Pero yo jamás permitiría que mi mujer pagara su cena. Si hace frío, me quitaría mi chaqueta para que ella no pase frío. Y, por supuesto, nunca le haría ningún desprecio a Setsu.

Solo eran palabras. Palabras hermosas, pero se las llevaba el viento.

— Hablas así porque es tu hijo natural…

— Hablo así porque es un niño y es el más inocente de todos nosotros. No se merece que ningún adulto le regale su desprecio sin razón.

No se merecía tantas cosas. Inuyasha le acababa de decir las cosas más bonitas que le habían dicho nunca, y, aun así, no podía perdonarlo. Había demasiado dolor de por medio. Ella era una niña, estaba enamorada y embarazada, y la abandonó. Solo fue una diversión para una tarde. No tenía ni idea de lo que fue para ella que su propio padre la echara de casa proclamando que era una puta. No sabía que tardó un mes en llegar hasta allí haciendo autostop mientras buscaba en cada ciudad algún refugio para menores de edad abandonadas. No sabía lo mal que lo pasó durante sus últimos meses de gestación por miedo a perder al bebé, sobre todo después de todo lo que había sufrido para tenerlo. No sabía lo difícil que fue encontrar trabajo e ignorar las miradas, hacerse un hueco en esa comunidad. ¡No sabía nada!

Todo eso era difícil de perdonar, por no decir imposible. Houjo tampoco tenía la culpa de todo eso y se merecía que le diera una oportunidad para querer a Setsu. El problema era que ya no sabía si realmente lo amaba. Todo se estaba volviendo demasiado confuso, difuminado, borroso. Ya no distinguía sus sentimientos del deber y de su razón. Todo se entremezclaba y se formaba un caos en su corazón y en su mente. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer en ese momento? ¿Cuál era la opción correcta?

— Por cierto, siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero no he tenido ocasión. — interrumpió sus pensamientos — Estás muy bonita, Kagome.

Bonita. Nunca le habían dicho eso, pero le gustaba cómo sonaba. No tenía ninguna posible connotación negativa, no era para nada desdeñable. Bonita… ¡Qué forma tan agradable de expresar algo! Sintió las mejillas arder por el cumplido y se encogió de hombros avergonzada como si aún fuera aquella niña montada en su Mercedes.

— Te pones más bonita aún cuando te sonrojas.

De repente, Inuyasha estaba muy cerca de ella, tanto que sentía su aliento sobre su piel. Sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones, lo vio inclinarse lentamente para darle tiempo a reaccionar, y ella no se movió. Se quedó allí parada y dejó que sus labios rozaran los suyos una vez, dos veces e incluso tres veces. Después, sus brazos la rodearon, la estrecharon contra su cálido cuerpo y se apoderó de sus labios. Los mordió y lamió con intensidad hasta que ella al fin los entreabrió y, entonces, invadió su boca con la lengua en un ataque imparable. Debería haberlo detenido ahí, pero permitió que continuara besándola, que sus manos frotaron su espalda. Solo fue cuando una de sus manos se acercó peligrosamente a sus nalgas cuando al fin despertó del bello sueño.

No podía permitir que Inuyasha volviera a apoderarse de ella. Ya lo hizo una vez y a punto estuvo de destruirla. Una segunda vez sería demasiado para cualquiera. Colocó las manos en su pecho e hizo que se apartara haciendo uso de toda su fuerza para solo conseguir separarlo unos centímetros. Parecía deseoso; ella también lo estaba. Si seguía permitiendo que la besara de aquella manera, todo terminaría muy mal para los dos. Era algo que presentía.

— ¿Qué sucede?

¿Acaso había olvidado lo que le hizo? Ella aún no le había perdonado y dudaba muy seriamente que fuera capaz de perdonarlo alguna vez.

— No vuelvas a besarme nunca. — le advirtió — Si vuelves a hacerlo, no volverás a ver a Setsu.

Continuará…


	7. Capítulo 6

**Este capítulo es en honor a todos los padres que defienden la violencia en el campo de juego de los niños. Porque hay padres que son peores que los niños...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:**

Si Inuyasha no estuviera ahí abajo y no fuera el día del partido de fútbol de Setsu, no se habría levantado de la cama. Ahora bien, tenías dos grandes alicientes. El primero era ver a su hijo jugar, cosa que no se perdería por nada del mundo. El segundo era ocultarle a Inuyasha lo mucho que le había afectado aquel beso. Dijo aquella crueldad de que no le permitiría ver a su hijo para quitárselo de encima, pero Inuyasha no se lo creería por mucho tiempo y ella estaba hecha un lío. No sabía hasta qué punto era Houjo lo que necesitaba, y luchaba desesperadamente contra la atracción que sentía por Inuyasha.

Se puso una camiseta blanca de manga hasta los codos y escote de barco, unos shorts vaqueros y unas zapatillas y bajó por las escaleras. Setsu solo se levantaba temprano sin emitir quejas cuando tenía partido de fútbol. Era lo único que realmente lo motivaba. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que tuviera la oportunidad de ser futbolista algún día. Sería terrible que no consiguiera realizar la única actividad que en verdad le apasionaba.

Al entrar en la cocina, descubrió que Inuyasha también llevaba rato levantado. Parecía muy diferente ese día. Su aspecto era radicalmente diferente al que estaba acostumbrada con sus trajes y su ropa elegante hecha medida. Llevaba zapatillas de marca, unos Levis y una camisa de manga corta a cuadros negros y blancos. Aunque, lo que más le impresionó, fue ver su barba. El día anterior ya se atisbaba a ver la sombra, pues no se había afeitado. Ese día tenía aquella barba de dos días que resultaba tan sexi en los hombres. Tuvo que apartar la mirada avergonzada al percatarse de cuánto le gustaba ese aspecto desenfadado.

Pasó de largo junto a la mesa y se llenó la taza de café sin dejar de escuchar a Setsu, quien le estaba explicando a su padre las estrategias que había practicado en los entrenamientos. Kaede entró en la cocina justo cuando ella daba el primer sorbo a su café. Venía de recoger tomates de la pequeña huerta en el jardín trasero.

— Déjame ayudarte…

Inuyasha y Kagome lo dijeron al mismo tiempo. Acto seguido, apartaron la mirada cohibidos. La anciana los miró a ambos con una ceja alzada por aquella reacción. Finalmente, Inuyasha fue el primero en moverse. Le cogió la caja cargada de tomates a la anciana y la llevó a la encimera. Kagome aprovechó para sentarse junto a su hijo mientras desayunaba. Le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, cogió su cuchara y empezó a darle los cereales ella misma.

— ¡Mamá, ya soy mayor! — se quejó.

Sí, ya lo era. Cada vez más y más mayor. Dentro de poco, querría ir a visitar a su padre a la ciudad. Seguro que le encantaría cuanto tenía que ofrecerle la ciudad y querría quedarse. Entonces, ella nunca volvería a verlo. ¡Diablos! No quería que le diera de desayunar, ni que le leyera cuentos. Ya no la necesitaba.

Cedió en devolverle la cuchara y se conformó con rellenarle el cuenco cuando terminaba o echarle zumo de naranja recién exprimido. Sabía que Inuyasha los estaba observando, y, por esa misma razón, no se atrevió a alzar la mirada de la mesa. Estuvo concentradísima en su taza de café y en la comida de Setsu hasta que el niño terminó. Entonces, se levantó y empezó a recoger.

— Niña, no has comido nada.

— No tengo hambre.

No tenía nada de hambre. Solo quería que terminara de una buena vez la estancia de Inuyasha en el pueblo para que se marchara y los dejara en paz. No consentiría que nunca sacara a Setsu de allí. Ese era su lugar y ella se aferraría a él mientras que aún pudiera. Con ese pensamiento salió de la cocina.

No le quitó el ojo de encima desde que entró en la cocina. Estuvo dando vueltas en la cama, pensando durante gran parte de la noche en lo que Kagome le había dicho. Sus palabras lo preocuparon durante horas hasta que se percató de que se estaba tirando un farol. Kagome jamás le prohibiría ver a Setsu, aunque sí que estaba seguro de que no lo dejaría llevárselo. No, nunca le prohibiría su derecho a visitarlo. Le dijo aquello porque estaba asustada y se lo quería quitar de encima.

Houjo Akitoki era un cretino, un descerebrado y un capullo. Trabajaba en el banco por obra y gracia de su padre, pero le había demostrado que no era apto para su cargo, ni para ostentar el cargo de su padre, que estaba seguro que heredaría. Por otra parte, como novio dejaba muchísimo que desear. No valoraba ni un poquito a Kagome, solo la quería colgada de su brazo, como una posesión más. No la amaba y tampoco quería a Setsu. ¿Qué clase de hombre no invitaba a cenar a la mujer con la que iba a casarse? Eso por no hablar de lo frío que era. No la agarraba, no la besaba, ni mostraba ningún brote de pasión. ¿Qué clase de relación era aquella?

Kagome era un ser caliente y apasionado. Él lo sabía mucho mejor que nadie. Por un momento, al verlos juntos, creyó que Kagome se había vuelto frígida después de la terrible experiencia con él. Esa fue una de las razones por las que la besó. Bueno, esa y que se moría de ganas por hacerlo desde hacía seis años. Descubrió entonces que ella seguía siendo exactamente igual que como él la recordaba. Solo había una respuesta posible: no deseaba a Houjo. Por el momento, era la única baza que tenía para ganársela. De hecho, esa mañana adivinó que había acertado al no afeitarse. A las mujeres les gustaban los hombres con la barba de dos o tres días; Kagome le dirigió tal mirada que se le inflamó la entrepierna. Intentó ocultarlo, por supuesto, pero ya era tarde.

Tenían la mañana ocupada con el partido de Setsu, pero estaba seguro de que encontraría el momento adecuado para acercarse a ella y demostrarle que no lo había amedrentado. Quería que tuviera miedo, que quisiera esconderse de él, que huyera. Cuanto más intentara escapar de él, más se aferraría a él cuando al fin lograra alcanzarla. No obstante, primero debía ocuparse de un pequeño asunto con Setsu. No se había olvidado de lo mal que se portó la noche anterior y en el desayuno volvió a dañar a su madre. Sabía que no tenía mala intención, que intentaba parecer un hombre, pero el niño no lograba entender lo duro que estaba siendo para sus padres intentar llevar las cosas por buen cauce. Los dos se estaban sacrificando mucho para superar la nueva situación.

— Tenemos que hablar Setsu.

Kaede podía quedarse, pero, al escucharlo, le dio un apretón en el hombro para darle ánimos y salió de la cocina.

— ¡No he hecho nada! — se quejó.

La azotaina de la noche anterior había funcionado a la perfección. Setsu ya sabía a qué atenerse si volvía a comportarse de esa forma.

— ¿Qué sucede con tu madre? — le preguntó — La estás tratando muy mal últimamente.

— No pasa nada… — musitó.

Más bien, Setsu no sabía que en verdad estaba sucediendo algo.

— No vas a ser menos hombre porque tu madre te dé el desayuno. Además, sé que anoche no quisiste que te leyera un cuento.

Escuchó desde abajo al niño decirle a la madre que ya era mayor para seguir escuchando cuentos. Debió partirle el corazón; estaba seguro.

— Es que ya soy mayor…

— No, no lo eres. Sigues siendo un niño y tu madre va a seguir cuidando de ti, te guste o no. — le aseguró — Hoy espero que ganes al otro equipo y que se lo dediques a tu madre.

Setsu asintió con la cabeza y le revolvió el pelo antes de salir al vestíbulo. Kagome y Kaede ya esperaban con la bolsa de deporte de Setsu y otra bolsa donde debían llevar bebida y bocadillos. Fueron en su coche. Kaede se sentó a su lado y Kagome detrás con Setsu. Habría preferido que fuera ella quien se sentara a su lado, pero había tiempo para todo.

Al llegar, todo fue un caos. Del día anterior, ya sabían todos que él era el padre de Setsu. El niño lo estuvo diciendo por todo el colegio y sus amigos se lo dijeron a las madres. En cuanto llegaron, los rodearon, intentando conocerle, y Kagome no tuvo más remedio que presentarlo. De repente, se sintió como una estrella del rock rodeada por unas grupis. Todas esas madres querían saber todo sobre su vida, no dejaban de gritar y cacarear lo guapo que era e incluso alguna preguntó si podía tocarlo. ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o lo estaban acosando sexualmente?

A la distancia, vio a los maridos con intenciones asesinas y tragó hondo. Se apartó como pudo del grupo y corrió hacia Kagome en busca de ayuda. Ella le respondió mirando hacia otro lado con enfado y fue Kaede quien finalmente lo rescató de la fama. Aunque las modelos se habían peleado por él de esa forma antes, nunca le había sucedido algo como aquello en mitad de la calle. Era demasiado.

Kagome y Kaede se despidieron de Setsu en la entrada de los vestuarios; él lo siguió adentro. Otros padres también acompañaban a sus hijos en ese momento y ninguno le quitaba el ojo de encima. ¡Demonios! No había pedido que sus esposas lo persiguieran como un grupo de quinceañeras desesperadas. Tan solo quería ver a su hijo jugar, pasar un rato junto a Kagome y ser amable y educado con la gente que le hablaba. Quizás fue demasiado amable…

Ayudó a su hijo a ponerse el equipo y le dio algunos consejos antes de volver a salir del vestuario. Se dirigió hacia las gradas, donde ya estaban sentadas Kaede y Kagome. Habían puesto una toalla sobre el banco y tenían botellas de agua fría, gorras y gafas de sol. Le resultó gracioso ver a Kaede con una visera de publicidad de un café y unas gafas de sol enormes. En Kagome, sin embargo, la visera y las gafas de sol solo acentuaban su apariencia juvenil.

Atravesó el pasillo hacia ellas con una sonrisa. En cuanto vio el sitio libre junto a Kagome, adivinó que eso era cosa de la anciana. Dio gracias de haberle caído en gracia y se sentó junto a Kagome. El que lo ignorara, tal y como había hecho durante toda la mañana, no fue suficiente para evitar que se pegara bien a ella. La azabache emitió un gruñido de protesta por su cercanía e intentó pegarse a la anciana Kaede para marcar distancias inútilmente.

— Kagome, dale una visera y unas gafas a Inuyasha.

Obedeció a Kaede a regañadientes. Cogió una visera de publicidad y unas gafas unisex y se las dio con tanta brusquedad que se las clavó en el estómago. Inuyasha no dijo nada y se puso la visera, pero no las gafas. Después, también sacó una botella de agua fría para él y, si no hubiera sido lo bastante rápido en quitársela de las manos, se la habría dejado en la entrepierna. Bien, quería congelarle el paquete. Al menos, estaba tan claro para ella como para él que estaba muy interesado.

El equipo de Setsu iba a ganar el partido. Se supo desde los primeros cinco minutos, en los que Setsu había marcado el primer gol del equipo. La superioridad del equipo de Setsu ante el otro equipo era muy evidente. Todo el primer tiempo fue para ellos y solo hubo un pequeño percance con una zancadilla mal intencionada de un jugador del otro equipo a su hijo. Kagome chilló en cuanto vio la agresión mientras Setsu se caía sobre la hierba, agarrándose la pierna. Tuvo que retener a Kagome en el sitio cuando se percató de que se iba a tirar al campo de juego.

— Tranquila.

— ¡Suéltame!

Kagome se revolvió entre sus brazos como una leona. Tuvo que apretar más el agarre para dejarle bien claro que no se movería.

— Relájate. — repitió.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? — le reprochó con lágrimas en los ojos — Es tu hijo el que…

— El que está a punto de levantarse y seguir jugando. — hizo un movimiento de cabeza para señalarle al entrenador terminando de darle una pomada — Está bien. No tiene nada.

Kagome no parecía del todo segura.

— Escucha, yo también he jugado al fútbol. Te aseguro que me he hecho auténticas averías jugando. — afirmó — Solo son niños. No tienen fuerza suficiente para hacerse algo grave y no llevan un calzado que haga daño. No llevan auténticas zapatillas de fútbol.

Por fin se relajó con su explicación y dejó de resistirse. Aun así, no la soltó hasta que Setsu volvió a jugar con normalidad y solo apartó uno de sus brazos. El otro lo dejó firmemente apostado en su cadera, rodeándola. Kagome no dijo nada. No sabía si porque estaba demasiado preocupada por Setsu como para notarlo o porque le gustaba estar así tanto como a él.

En el descanso, tras el primer tiempo, bajaron al vestuario. Kagome corría por los pasillos, preocupadísima, hacia el vestuario. Tuvo que correr tras ella para no perderla en el gentío.

— ¡Mi cielo!

Cogió a su hijo en brazos y le llenó la cara de besos. Setsu no se quejó, pero miró avergonzado a sus compañeros de equipo, temiendo que se burlaran de él. Aunque era un temor bastante racional, siendo Kagome su madre, él no se burlaría. Ya quisieran muchos que una mujer tan atractiva les llenara la cara de besos. A continuación, le examinaron ellos mismos la pierna. Solo tenía un pequeño moratón. Kagome por fin soltó todo el aire que estaba reteniendo. Parecía como si no hubiera vuelto a respirar desde que lo golpearon.

Le frotó la espalda con cariño. Saber que era un canalla por aprovecharse de su preocupación para tocarla, no lo detuvo. Kagome estaba bellísima, y él no iba a perderla frente a alguien como Houjo Akitoki.

— Ten cuidado, mi cielo.

— Ya tenéis el partido ganado. — le dijo Inuyasha — No os arriesguéis para marcar.

Setsu asintió con la cabeza y salió al campo para el segundo tiempo. Creía que Kagome se dirigía hacia las gradas, pero la joven dio un giro inesperado de última hora. La siguió hacia el vestuario del otro equipo.

— Kagome, ¿qué vas a hacer? — preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

— Le voy a dejar las cosas bien claras a ese niño y a sus padres.

Intentó detenerla y se la podría haber llevado a rastras de allí de no haber salido justamente el niño que le hizo la zancadilla a Setsu y sus padres. Ya había sido sancionado sin jugar hasta el segundo tiempo. ¡No podía acosar a un niño a la puerta de un vestuario!

— Buenos días. — saludaron los padres educadamente.

Kagome no se cayó.

— ¡Ni buenos días, ni ostias! — nunca le había escuchado hablar tan mal — ¿Qué clase de padres son ustedes? ¿Cómo pueden estar tan contentos después de que su hijo casi lesione al mío a propósito?

El padre tuvo la poca decencia de sonreír.

— Oye, guapa, — no le gustó nada su tono — en el campo de juego, todo vale.

No iba a intervenir, solo pretendía sacar a Kagome allí, pero su respuesta le hizo enojar.

— ¡No le hables de esa forma a mi mujer! — ni siquiera pensó en lo que decía — Ni en el campo de juego, ni en ninguna otra parte todo vale. La prueba está en que han sancionado a tu hijo, y espero que no le dejen volver a salir a un maldito campo de fútbol.

— ¿Cómo se atreve? — se quejó entonces la mujer — Nuestros abogados…

— ¡Me río de vuestros abogados! — sacó la tarjeta de su abogado con la insignia de su bufete — ¿Conocéis este bufete de abogados? — su cara lo dijo todo — Es uno de los más importantes del mundo y, casualmente, soy accionista de él, por lo que puedo disponer de cualquiera de sus abogados. Si vuelven a molestar a mi familia, les haré la vida imposible.

Y así quedó zanjada la discusión. Los padres agarraron a su hijo y tiraron de él hacia el campo. Pudo ver, a juzgar por la mirada del hijo, que no era la primera vez que se comportaban de esa manera y que fueron ellos los que le enseñaron a comportarse de esa forma en el campo de juego. Tenían toda la pinta de haber sido unos abusones los dos y estaban haciendo lo propio con el hijo. Un hijo que debía haber quedado muy decepcionado de ver a sus padres echarse atrás por primera vez.

Entonces, fue él quien tiró de Kagome para que regresaran a las gradas. Ella le dijo algo, algo que no escuchó. Cuando consiguió salir de ese laberinto de pasillos y se percató de que ese no era el lugar por el que entraron, supuso que se había perdido. Seguro que era eso lo que Kagome intentaba decirle con tanto empeño.

— ¿Sabes dónde estamos, genio? — se burló a su espalda.

— Debí escucharte…

Estaban fuera, eso estaba claro.

— Las gradas están detrás de nosotros. — las señaló — Solo tenemos que rodearlas. Volver atrás nos llevaría más tiempo.

Asintió con la cabeza al ver las gradas alzarse ante él y empezó a caminar a su lado. La ruptura del silencio por parte de Kagome lo sorprendió.

— Gracias.

— ¿Por qué?

¿Qué motivo tendría Kagome para darle a él las gracias por algo? A esas alturas, ya debía odiarlo con toda su alma y más todavía por haber reaccionado a su beso.

— Por cerrarle la boca a ese matrimonio insoportable.

Eso tenía sentido.

— Siempre es un placer acabar con los bocazas.

— La verdad es que ha estado bien... — sonrió — Bueno, no me mal interpretes… — musitó entonces — No es que disfrute molestando a otras personas o bueno… ya sabes… — se frotó un brazo — Simplemente, creo que se lo buscaron. Me da pena su hijo…

— Será tan insoportable como los padres, ya lo verás.

Se rieron disfrutando de una conversación juntos, sin ninguna malicia hacia nadie. Después de lo tensa que había sido la mañana, era agradable poder hablar de esa forma; más aún después de haber defendido el honor de su hijo juntos. A ambos les gustó eso de hacer cosas juntos por el bienestar de Setsu. Tal vez hubiera diferencias entre ellos, pero, cuando su hijo estaba de por medio, todo desaparecía y trabajaban en equipo completamente compenetrados por su bien.

— Kagome, quiero besarte.

La tensión volvió a palpitarse en el ambiente. Debió reservarse eso y no decirlo en voz alta. No obstante, el deseo lo carcomía y ella parecía tan receptiva…

— No puedes…

— ¿Por qué no puedo? — se detuvo y la miró a los ojos.

Kagome esquivó su mirada y dio un paso atrás.

— Voy a casarme con otro hombre.

— No me sirve esa excusa. — dio otro paso hacia ella — A él no quieres besarlo.

— ¡Te equivocas! — dio otro paso hacia atrás, asustada por su cercanía — Sabes lo que sucederá si vuelves a besarme…

Era el momento de demostrarle que no se creía su amenaza.

— Anoche me quitaste el sueño pensando en Setsu. Estuve hasta la madrugada pensando en ello… — le relató — Cuando pensaba que todo estaba perdido, me di cuenta de que tú no harías tal cosa por muy cabreada que estuvieras.

Le invadió el terror. Inuyasha sabía lo de su farol y estaban los dos solos en un lugar en el que no había nadie más para detenerlo. Hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para preservar su supervivencia: corrió. Si lograba dar la vuelta a las gradas, estaría salvada. Lamentablemente, no era la única que corría. Escuchó a Inuyasha a su espalda y le aterrorizó más todavía saber que estaba dispuesto a correr tras ella para besarla. ¿Cómo iba a huir de Inuyasha?

Apenas duró medio minuto corriendo. Inuyasha era demasiado rápido para ella a pesar de su edad. ¿Cómo podía correr tan rápido? La agarró en seguida, tiró de ella y se encontró aplastada contra su tórax, entre sus brazos. Su cabeza estaba hundida en su pecho y sus brazos quedaron sueltos a los lados, bajo su agarre. No iba a abrazarlo aunque le costara toda su fuerza de voluntad evitarlo. Si Inuyasha no fuera tan atractivo, tan sexi y tan fuerte, sería más fácil resistirse. Eso por no hablar de la dichosa barba de dos días. ¡Le encantaba!

— No lo hagas, por favor…

Suplicarle era la única arma que le quedaba para protegerse.

— ¿Por qué tú me pides eso y tu cuerpo me pide algo muy diferente?

Porque lo que le estaba diciendo era todo lo contrario de lo que deseaba. Estaba condenada. Inuyasha fue el primer hombre al que deseó, y, al parecer, también iba a ser el único al que desearía en toda su vida. Se casaría con Houjo sin sentir ningún deseo por su marido e imaginando que era Inuyasha cada vez que le reclamara que cumpliera con sus deberes. No parecía el ideal de un matrimonio agradable, algo que nunca antes se planteó hasta que Inuyasha regresó.

Houjo y ella nunca se habían acostado. Apenas se dieron algunos besos que no podían considerarse besos apasionados. No sabían si eran compatibles en la cama, no sabían nada. Solo sabía una única cosa: nunca se había podido imaginar con él haciendo las mismas cosas que con Inuyasha. Aquello que fue tan hermoso en ese molino, se le antojaba feo y carente de sentido con Houjo. Era como si estuviera traicionando a alguien por hacerlo con él y eso que todavía no habían hecho nada.

Inuyasha la besó de repente. Eso fue más que suficiente para que se olvidara de Houjo, del partido y de todo el daño que le había causado. ¿Por qué besaba tan bien? Sus manos desobedecieron las órdenes que ella les había dado anteriormente y se anclaron fuertemente en la espalda de Inuyasha, intentando arañarlo aun sobre la tela. Ese gesto provocó que el hombre se encabritara, y empezara a acariciarla con agresividad, violentamente. Parecía querer acariciar todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo, pero no tenía suficientes manos para ello. Acabó rodeando su cadera con uno de sus muslos y se entregó al beso y a él incondicionalmente.

Justo en ese momento, tocó la trompeta que daba inicio al segundo tiempo. Se separaron bruscamente y ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras corrían hacia el campo para ver a su hijo. Se sentaron en su lugar junto a Kaede, intentando hacer como que nada había sucedido, pero ninguno de los dos pudo. Si no hubiera sido por el partido de su hijo, ¿hasta dónde habrían llegado?

Tal y como había predicho al principio del partido, el equipo de Setsu fue el que resultó ganador del partido. Entonces, Setsu cumplió con creces. Tal y como le había indicado esa misma mañana, le dedicó el partido a su madre, quien fue la envidia de todas las madres del estadio. Kagome se deshizo en lágrimas y le llenó la cara de besos a su hijo una vez más frente a todos los niños y todas las familias. Incluso él sintió que se sonrojaba por la vergüenza de ser el centro de atención de esa forma.

Después, ayudó a Setsu en el vestuario y salió con él sobre los hombros, cargándolo como a un campeón. Nunca lo había llevado nadie así, su madre no podía hacerlo, y estaba emocionadísimo. Mientras salían, les cayó toda una lluvia de felicitaciones por el partido y por el gran talento de su hijo. Se sintió muy orgulloso como padre, un sentimiento nuevo y hermoso para él. Cuando al fin lograron salir, vio a la única persona que podía destruir todo su buen ánimo en ese momento: Houjo Akitoki.

— ¿Qué hace él aquí? — se quejó Setsu.

— Yo me hago la misma pregunta… — masculló.

Ya no podía evitar mostrar sus sentimientos hacia ese hombre delante de su hijo. Sabía que no era correcto mostrarle que a él también le desagradaba, puesto que podía influir en su actitud, pero no podía evitarlo. Nadie menospreciaba a su hijo. Además, ¿qué hacía allí? No fue a ver al partido, a ver al que iba a ser su hijo legal si no lograba evitarlo a tiempo y se presentaba en ese momento… ¡Bastardo! — pensó — ¿Cómo se atreve a volver a presentarse ante mí?

Cuando al fin llegó hasta donde se encontraban, se formó un silencio incómodo. Kagome y él seguían en tensión por lo sucedido tras las gradas. Houjo y él se querían matar el uno al otro. Setsu no soportaba al prometido de su madre y no quería hablarle. La voz conciliadora de Kaede fue la que tuvo que romper el silencio.

— Como te estábamos diciendo, Setsu ha sido el campeón de hoy. — intentó conversar — Y le ha dedicado el partido a su madre. ¡Qué encanto!

Otra vez se hizo el silencio. Estaba a punto de tirar de su familia para volver a llevarlos a casa cuando Kagome se cogió del brazo de Houjo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a agarrar a otro hombre después de lo sucedido entre ellos?

— Vamos a comer a la ciudad. — dijo al fin — Setsu, ven.

¿Cómo? ¿Se llevaban a Setsu? Acababa de ganar un partido, quería celebrarlo con él, con Kaede y con Kagome. ¡No podían apartarlo! Mucho menos para irse con un hombre que ni siquiera fue a ver el partido. Se negaba en rotundo a permitirlo, y ya estaba sacudiendo la cabeza en una negativa cuando Kagome le lanzó una mirada suplicante. Lo deshizo con esos ojos llorosos de pura súplica. Inmediatamente, cedió como un tonto muy a pesar de sus deseos.

Setsu les dio mucha guerra. No quería ir con Houjo y no le importaba que ella también fuera a estar; no era suficiente para él si su padre no estaba. La presencia de Inuyasha estaba volviendo un desobediente a Setsu con ella. Tiró de él y prácticamente lo obligó a subir al coche de Houjo. Después, Houjo tuvo que poner el seguro para evitar que se escapara y su hijo pasó todo el camino con los brazos cruzados, enfurruñado. Houjo intentó hablar con él, proponerle plantes para hacer juntos, ofrecerle algo que pudiera interesarle, pero no aceptaba nada. Sabía que si la persona que le hubiera propuesto todo eso fuera su padre, todo sería muy diferente.

Comieron en un restaurante familiar. Setsu jugueteó con su comida a disgusto, y ella misma, al ver que su hijo no comía, terminó haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Al final, fue Houjo el único que comió. Sorprendentemente, los invitó a comer por primera vez. ¿Acaso había espabilado con la reprimenda de Inuyasha?

A la hora del café, Setsu se fue a jugar a los columpios en la parte trasera del restaurante y se quedaron solos.

— ¿Qué tal lo estoy haciendo? — le preguntó — Intento mejorar, sé que no he sido lo que esperabas.

Era agradable saber que estaba dispuesto a cambiar por ella.

— Es genial, Houjo. El problema es que no creo que fuera el día más indicado… — suspiró — Creo que hubiera sido más inteligente dejarlo con su padre…

— ¡Ahora yo seré su padre! — le cogió las manos sobre la mesa — Quiero compartirlo todo con él, de verdad.

Y ella le creía, pero no podía sustituir a su padre; mucho menos cuando al fin había hecho acto de presencia en la vida del niño. Seguro que Inuyasha estaría enfadado con ella por haberse llevado a Setsu. Aunque no hubiera tenido tiempo de decirlo, sabía que planeaba invitarlos a comer. Quería comer con él. Tal vez el beso la había dejado atontada, y por eso pensaba en esas cosas imposibles. Inuyasha ya la abandonó una vez, ¿qué le impediría hacerlo una segunda vez? La respuesta fue sencilla: Setsu.

Miró a Houjo pensando que él también era guapísimo. No era el mismo tipo de atractivo, pero también era muy guapo. No tenía barba. Nunca había visto a Houjo con barba. Siempre estaba perfectamente afeitado y tenía la piel suave y exfoliada. ¿Cómo le quedaría la barba? ¿Cómo sería sentirla contra su piel? La de Inuyasha le pinchaba y le había dado absolutamente igual mientras lo besaba.

— Mañana podrías no afeitarte… — sugirió — Nunca te he visto con barba.

— Ni me verás. La barba es para salvajes… — se encogió de hombros, pero volvió a ponerse tenso en seguida, como si hubiera recordado algo de repente — Inuyasha llevaba barba hoy. ¿Lo dices por eso?

— Yo no…

¡Sí!

— ¿Acaso te gusta? — masculló — ¿Quieres que me parezca a él?

No. Houjo jamás se parecería a Inuyasha porque nunca sería ni la mitad de hombre que él. Comprenderlo fue un duro golpe de encajar. Logró calmarlo con el paso de los minutos, pero ya nada volvió a ser igual por ese día. Los llevó a casa una hora más tarde; Setsu salió disparado del coche en cuanto quitó el seguro. Entró corriendo en la casa, llamando a su padre a gritos mientras que ella se despedía de Houjo con un beso. Intentó profundizar el beso y probar con él algo que no habían probado antes cuando la rechazó. Decía que aún no estaban casados. Ese fue el segundo golpe del día.

Salió de su coche enfadada y entró en la casa. Mientras se quitaba las zapatillas en la entrada, escuchó a su hijo en el salón pidiéndole a su padre que hicieran algo divertido. Con su padre sí que se divertía, pero, al parecer, con ella nunca. Se dispuso a subir las escaleras cuando la voz de Inuyasha la detuvo.

— ¿Te importa que me lo lleve yo ahora?

Le estaba pidiendo permiso. Eso era mucho más de lo que ella hizo cuando se llevó a Setsu sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos. Clavó las uñas en la madera de la barandilla de la escalera y apretó los dientes. Después, giró la cabeza para mirarlo con ardientes lágrimas en los ojos pugnando por salir.

— Kagome, ¿ha sucedido algo?

Agachó la cabeza, se soltó de la barandilla, y bajó el par de escalones que había empezado a subir. Agarró la camisa de Inuyasha, le hizo agacharse y lo besó con tanta pasión y tanta rabia al mismo tiempo que sintió sus labios doloridos. Solo interrumpió el beso cuando sintió que su furia empezaba a aquietarse para ser sustituida por otra cosa. Entonces, le dio la espalda y huyó hacia su dormitorio con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Continuará…


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7:**

No había vuelto a suceder nada desde aquel día. Primero, él besó a Kagome bajo las gradas del campo de fútbol; luego, Kagome lo besó a él junto a la escalera de la casa. Al parecer, los dos habían quedado en paz después de aquello, ya que ninguno volvió a hacer mención de ninguno de esos momentos, ni hizo amago de volver a repetirlo. ¡Diablos, no estaba saliendo como él esperaba!

Ese día fue solo a recoger a Setsu. Por primera vez, Kagome le permitió ir solo a buscar al niño. Por lo visto, Kagome y Kaede tenían algo que hacer, pero lo estaban llevando con tanto secretismo que le daba miedo hasta preguntar. Sin embargo, la sabia anciana Kaede le dejó una pista antes de irse con Kagome. Dejó una dirección casualmente apuntaba en un modesto papel sobre el aparador del vestíbulo. Estaba decidido a pasarse por allí para descubrir qué tramaban las dos mujeres. O, más bien, para descubrir qué tramaba Kagome, ya que Kaede parecía estar conchabada con él una vez más.

Setsu salió de los primeros con el famoso abusón llamado Mance. Iban jugando con su balón y todavía celebraban la victoria del sábado anterior. Dentro de la escuela, eran grandes rivales; fuera, eran grandes amigos. Le resultaba algo curioso.

Para ese día tan especial, llevaba preparado un gran regalo. Era evidente que se trataba de un balón por la forma que ocultaba el papel, por lo que no se molestaría en intentar remolonear. A su hijo se le iluminó la mirada cuando le ofreció el paquete y lo abrió junto a Mance. El balón oficial firmado por todo el equipo español tras su victoria en el último mundial de África lo dejó sin aliento. Por un momento, temió que incluso fuera a desmayarse debido a la palidez de su rostro y al evidente parón cardíaco del niño.

— ¿Te gusta? — le preguntó aun sabiendo la respuesta.

— ¡Me encanta! — se le iluminó la mirada en cuestión de segundos — ¡Gracias, papá!

Le dio tal abrazo que casi lo tiró al suelo. Con tan solo cinco años, ya tenía mucha fuerza y notaba que a su madre le costaba levantarlo en brazos. Sería un hombre alto y fuerte, como él.

— Lo voy a cuidar mucho. — le prometió.

Estaba seguro de ello.

— Usted debe ser el padre de Setsu. — la voz femenina le hizo girarse — Todavía no hemos tenido ocasión de conocernos. Soy la madre de Mance.

Le dio la mano cuando ella se la ofreció y se sintió aliviado de que no fuera otra madre acosándolo. En cuanto todas esas mujeres recuperaran a sus hijos, irían corriendo tras él y no tenía ninguna gana de soportar el gallinero de nuevo.

— Encantado. — estrechó su mano — Soy Inuyasha Taisho.

— Tsubaki Mena.

Caminaron juntos. Marchaba con Setsu hacia la dirección que le había marcado Kaede y dio la casualidad de que Tsubaki iba con su hijo en la misma dirección. Le pareció que era una mujer atractiva. Para ser madre, no estaba mal, pero lo mismo podría decirse de Kagome. Era muy alta, apenas le sacaba unos pocos centímetros y esbelta. A decir verdad, tenía la figura de una modelo. Llevaba una larga melena negra suelta hasta las rodillas y tan bien peinada que ni un solo pelo estaba fuera de lugar. Sus ojos eran violetas y tenía labios finos. Estaba maquillada como una mujer adulta y también vestía como una mujer. Cualquier hombre se habría sentido complacido de contar con su buena compañía.

Además de sus atributos físicos, la mujer tenía cerebro. Trabajaba en el banco del mocoso insoportable de Houjo y ostentaba un cargo superior al suyo. Estaba seguro de que estaba mucho mejor capacitada que él para ser la directora. Vivió en la ciudad y, por lo que le estaba contando, su única razón para permanecer en ese pueblo tras la muerte de su marido era Mance. Decía que era un buen lugar para un niño y que lo veía feliz. Tenía mucha razón. Setsu también había crecido feliz y enérgico en ese sitio.

— Papá, tengo hambre. — se quejó Setsu.

— Merendaremos en la cafetería cuando nos hayamos pasado por este sitio, — señaló el papel — ¿vale?

Cuando Setsu asintió con la cabeza, se le ocurrió una gran idea.

— ¿Estás ocupada ahora? — le preguntó a Tsubaki — ¿Por qué no os venís a merendar con nosotros? — propuso — Así podrán estar más tiempo juntos y divertirse.

— Es una invitación que no puedo rechazar.

Eso estaba bien, ¿no? Confraternizar con los padres de otros alumnos mientras sus hijos jugaban. Nunca había hecho algo como eso, pero aprendía poco a poco.

Caminaron por el pueblo juntos hasta llegar a la dirección que señalaba el papel. No lo entendió con la suficiente rapidez. Estaba parado frente a una tienda de novias. ¿Por qué Kaede le hizo ir hasta ese sitio? ¿Qué pintaba él allí?

Entraron en la tienda. Cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo un segundo antes de ver a Kagome y a Kaede. Kagome estaba subida sobre un taburete de terciopelo mientras que la modista marcaba los últimos arreglos de su precioso vestido de novia. Se quedó tan impresionado que se olvidó hasta de huir de allí. Kagome estaba mucho más que hermosa, y se vestiría así para casarse con otro hombre. ¡Sobre su cadáver!

— ¡Qué guapa, mamá!

Kagome no se había percatado de su presencia hasta ese instante. Se volvió al escuchar la voz de su hijo. Durante unos segundos los estudió asombrada; después, frunció el ceño. Estaba claro que no esperaba la presencia de ninguno de los dos en ese sitio.

— ¿Y tú qué opinas, Inuyasha?

Por primera vez, se sintió molesto con Kaede. Aquella era una encerrona en toda regla. ¿Qué opinaba? Pues opinaba que no podría haber en el mundo una novia más bella. El vestido era precioso y la mujer que lo llevaba más todavía. Kagome merecía vestir de blanco; no había perdido su inocencia aunque él intentó mancillarla. Con escote palabra de honor, la tela se fruncía justo entre los pechos, donde había un brillante emulando un zafiro. Después, caía ciñéndose a todas sus curvas hasta sus rodillas, donde se abría en hermosos pliegues a modo de cola de sirena. Se había recogido el cabello y llevaba un velo formado por tres capas de tul bordado a mano que caían en cascada hasta el suelo.

— Estás preciosa, Kagome.

Decirlo era tan fácil. Lo difícil era gritarle que no se casara con él, que no la merecía, que podía aspirar a mucho más que a ese niño que realmente no la apreciaba. Se lo calló todo y, para su propia consternación, agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

— Estás muy guapa, Kagome.

El momento se rompió por su culpa. ¿Qué hacía esa mujer allí? Es más, ¿qué hacía con Inuyasha? Nunca le había caído mal la madre de Mance, pero si ya le disgustaba que Inuyasha se hubiera colado en la última prueba de su vestido de novia, más le fastidiaba que lo hiciera esa mujer que no pintaba nada allí. ¿Por qué lo había acompañado hasta la tienda? No tenía ningún derecho a estar allí, ni a decir nada. Aun así, compuso su mejor sonrisa en respuesta.

— Gracias, Tsubaki.

No pensaba invitarla a la boda si era lo que pretendía. No, no buscaba eso. Se jugaba su sueldo de ese mes a que le había echado el ojo a Inuyasha. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Era un hombre atractivo, rico y emprendedor. ¿Qué más podía pedir una mujer? Ella lo rechazaba porque conocía su verdadera naturaleza. Ojalá Tsubaki también se diera con la puerta en las narices. ¡Menuda descarada! Su marido había muerto un año antes y ya estaba detrás de otro hombre. Además, ese hombre era el padre de Setsu, de un compañero de clase de su hijo, ¿cómo se atrevía?

Había estropeado su momento. Lo odiaba, pero debía admitir que tuvieron un momento. No quería que Inuyasha supiera que estaba en la prueba del vestido de novia; por eso se lo ocultó. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, una pequeña parte de ella gritaba en su interior en rebeldía. Se había preguntado frente al espejo qué pensaría Inuyasha de ella si la veía así vestida. Entonces, él había aparecido de la nada y la había contemplado como si fuera el ser más hermoso sobre la tierra.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Tsubaki? — preguntó al fin.

Intentó parecer más sorprendida que enfadada. No estaba segura de haber podido engañar a los presentes.

— Hemos vuelto juntos del colegio. — le explicó — Inuyasha nos ha invitado a merendar, ¿no es un encanto?

¿Se lo estaba restregando o solo era impresión suya? ¡Maldita fuera! Los celos la carcomían. No quería que Inuyasha invitara a merendar a esa mala pécora y al abusón de su hijo. Quería quitarse ese maldito vestido y llevarlo a rastras a la casa si era lo que hacía falta para alejarlo de esa mujer. ¡No podían irse juntos! Aunque estuvieran los niños, sería como una cita. Estarían los dos solos. Sabía muy bien cuáles eran las intenciones de Tsubaki con Inuyasha. Lo presentía. Su instinto femenino estaba bien activo.

— ¡Qué bien! — exclamó aunque pensara todo lo contrario — Veo que os habéis hecho amigos.

— Eso espero.

Estaba confirmado. Esa pécora iba a por Inuyasha. Se volvió enfurruñada hacia el espejo y respiró hondo. Había rechazado a Inuyasha e iba a casarse con Houjo, no tenía que sentir celos porque otra mujer se interesara por él. Lo que tenía que hacer era apartarse, sonreír y desearles lo mejor, pero no estaba preparada para hacerlo. Habría podido soportar cualquier otra cosa que no fuera aquella. Otra mujer… En la vida de Inuyasha habría cientos de ellas, siempre lo supo. Aun así, podía sobrellevarlo porque no conocía a ninguna de ellas. Tsubaki, en cambio, formaba parte de su mismo plano existencial. Era diferente.

— ¿Hemos terminado? — le preguntó a la modista.

— Sí, señorita Higurashi. — se levantó al fin — Podrá recogerlo el día antes de la boda.

Asintió de la cabeza y se bajó tan bruscamente del taburete que a punto estuvo de caerse de bruces. Inuyasha la agarró justo a tiempo. En ese momento, sus manos acariciaron su piel desnuda en brazos y hombros. Lo apartó como si le quemara y entró precipitadamente en el probador. No permitiría que se marcharan los dos solos a merendar con los niños. Se cambiaría de ropa en seguida y los acompañaría. Setsu era su hijo, nadie podría oponerse a que fuera con él.

Su plan se empezó a ir al traste cuando, después de quitarse el velo y los zapatos, intentó desabrocharse el vestido y se dio cuenta de que no alcanzaba el cierre a la espalda.

— ¡Kaede! — la llamó — ¡Ayúdame con el vestido, por favor!

Al no recibir respuesta tras unos segundos de espera, volvió a llamarla.

— ¡Kaede!

La cortina se abrió poco después. Respiró aliviada hasta que vio a Inuyasha.

— Kaede está ocupada ahora. ¿Quieres que te ayude yo antes de marcharme?

¡Sobre su cadáver! Frunció el ceño en respuesta; Inuyasha captó el mensaje. Se volvió a cerrar la cortina, pero, en menos de dos segundos, se volvió a abrir. Estaba dispuesta a decirle a Inuyasha que volviera a marcharse por donde había llegado cuando se encontró cara a cara con Tsubaki.

— Me ha dicho Inuyasha que necesitas ayuda.

Se mordió el labio inferior y el orgullo antes de darse la vuelta para dejar que le desabrochara el vestido. Si Tsubaki estaba allí, al menos sabría a ciencia cierta que no se había largado con Inuyasha mientras se quitaba el vestido. Solo tenía que entretenerla un poco después. Por desgracia, Tsubaki quería hablar y sobre el único tema sobre el que no soportaba oírla cacarear.

— Inuyasha es fantástico.

Sí, ella ya sabía todo eso. Ya quedó tremendamente deslumbrada por él tiempo atrás. Al menos le consolaba saber que no fue la única estúpida. Todas las madres del colegio suspiraban por Inuyasha a pesar de estar todas muy casadas. Ella al menos era una adolescente de verdad cuando la sedujo.

— Espero que no te importe que vaya a merendar con Inuyasha.

— ¿Cómo iba a importarme? — pronunció entre dientes.

— Bueno, no sé… vosotros… una vez estuvisteis juntos… — la sintió tirar de su vestido — A lo mejor todavía sientes algo por él…

— Estoy a punto de casarme. ¿Crees que siento algo por él?

¡Mentira! ¡Mentira! ¡Mentira! Sentía muchas cosas por él y todos completamente imposibles si quería sobrevivir. No soportaría que le rompiera el corazón dos veces.

— Es un alivio escucharte. Me había planteado invitarlo a cenar a casa si él accede…

¿Invitarlo a cenar a su casa? Apenas lo conocía y ya se lo quería tirar. ¡Menuda descarada! Era un hombre mayor, maduro, con mucho éxito con las mujeres y con un hijo. ¿Por qué iría a cenar con ella? Su reflejo en el espejo se lo dijo: Tsubaki parecía una modelo. Justo la clase de mujer que más le gustaba a Inuyasha. Ella, en cambio, era bajita a su lado y no tenía unas curvas tan impresionantes.

— No creo que quiera ir…

Lo dijo sin pensar.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Pues… porque no. — se agarró el vestido al sentirlo flojo — No querrías saberlo.

— Dímelo, por favor.

Se giró en respuesta a su ruego. La vio tan ansiosa que sintió asco, furia y celos. Ella habría honrado la memoria de su marido durante mucho más tiempo.

— Él ya tiene un hijo — contestó — y una mujer.

La miró como si acabara de comprender algo realmente importante y salió del probador sin decirle una sola palabra. Se sintió estúpida. ¿Por qué le dijo aquello? Lo de Setsu todavía, pero lo de la mujer... ¿Qué mujer? No la tenía a ella y, que ella supiera, no había ninguna otra mujer en su vida en ese momento. Ella no podía considerarse suya cuando iba a casarse con otro, por más que él le insistiera. Aunque si él la buscaba tanto, era porque la quería a ella para él, ¿no? ¡Todo era tan complicado!

Se enfundó en sus vaqueros rápidamente, se puso las sandalias y se terminó de abrochar la camisa mientras salía del probador. Solo estaba Kaede fuera.

— ¿Dónde están los demás?

— Se han ido ya, querida.

¡Maldita fuera! Se había olido el peligro y había arrastrado a Inuyasha fuera de allí antes de que pudiera intervenir.

No estaba seguro de que fuera lo más correcto marcharse de la tienda de novias sin despedirse de Kagome. No obstante, después de ayudar a Kagome a quitarse el vestido, Tsubaki le comentó con la voz entrecortada que Kagome había sido muy desagradable con ella, dejándole claro que no era bien recibida allí. Desde un principio, no deseó estar en ese lugar por lo que representaba, pero no se esperaba eso último de Kagome. Lo puso de muy mal humor, y solo por eso aceptó marcharse de esa manera con la madre de Mance.

Se dirigieron directamente a la cafetería que siempre frecuentaba con su hijo, donde los niños tomaron un batido y una hamburguesa en tiempo récord. Tsubaki y él ni siquiera habían terminado de tomar el café cuando los niños devoraron toda su comida y salieron a jugar a los columpios. Se quedaron charlando mientras tanto con los niños siempre a la vista desde la ventana.

— Siento que Kagome haya sido tan desagradable contigo. — se disculpó — Ella no es así, pero mi presencia le molesta. Sé que no soy bien recibido…

— No digas eso. Estás justo donde tienes que estar. — le aseguró.

— Pero yo la abandoné… — suspiró.

Tsubaki se mordió el labio por dentro a juzgar por el gesto, meditando sobre lo que él le había dicho. Ninguna palabra de consuelo lograría hacer que se sintiera mejor.

— Bueno, tú piensa que ha sobrevivo. Está aquí, ¿no? — se retorció las manos — Los dos están aquí. Eso hace que no sea tan grave que te apartaras.

— Yo no sabía nada. Si lo hubiera sabido…

— Lo sé, lo sé. — repitió — Eres encantador. Estoy segura de que jamás podrías abandonar a una dama en apuros. Eres todo un caballero.

Tantos cumplidos le hicieron sonrojarse, pero no caería nunca en la trampa de creer que estaba libre de culpa por dejar sola a Kagome. Jamás se perdonaría que no estuvo donde debía estar. Jamás se perdonaría a sí mismo por su egoísmo.

— Eso no cambia las cosas. Me gustaría compensarlos a los dos por todo el daño que les he causado.

— Y lo estás haciendo. — puso su mano más pequeña y cálida sobre la suya — Eres un buen padre. Setsu te adora.

Su mano le resultó extrañamente cálida. Agradecía el interés y la dedicación de Tsubaki, pero no era lo mismo que la mano cálida de Kagome. No era lo mismo que una mujer como Tsubaki le cogiera la mano, a que se la cogiera Kagome Higurashi. Había un abismo entre las dos. Un abismo insalvable. Es por eso que apartó la mano con delicadeza para que no pareciera que rechazaba su apoyo.

— Es duro volver a estar cerca de ella. Creo que es muy evidente lo que siento por Kagome.

— Ella va a casarse, Inuyasha.

— Lo sé, pero tengo la esperanza de que…

— ¿De qué? — lo cuestionó — Kagome ya no siente nada por ti. Sé que es difícil de asimilar y que debes estar pasándolo muy mal, pero ha dejado muy claras las cosas. Se va a casar con Houjo estés tú de acuerdo o no.

Eso era verdad. No importaba cuántos besos le robara, ni con cuánto ímpetu ella le contestaba. Al final, el que ganaba la guerra era Houjo Akitoki. Se había salido con la suya: tenía a Kagome e iba a alejarlo de su hijo. Por más que le doliera, nunca reclamaría judicialmente la paternidad de Setsu. No le provocaría ese dolor a Kagome después de habérselo quitado todo cuando era una niña. Le debía esa victoria posterior.

— Tienes razón.

— Siento ser tan dura, pero creo que lo mejor es que te rindas antes de sufrir más.

Tsubaki volvió a tomarle las manos.

— Kagome se está portando muy mal contigo. Me parece terrible que te tenga sufriendo de esta manera. Deberías irte de esa casa inmediatamente. — sugirió — Yo tengo una habitación libre en mi casa, si quieres…

Se le desencajaron los ojos de las cuencas en ese instante. No estaba consolándolo, no empatizaba con él… ¡Trataba de llevárselo a cama! ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta antes? Había sido tan sutil centrándose primero en los niños para que él se confiara y bajara la guardia que no lo había visto venir. Era muy buena, debía admitirlo, pero no lo suficiente. Debió dejar que bajara la guardia un poco más antes de atacar.

Tendría que haberse dado cuenta de todo cuando se puso de su parte automáticamente, sin importarle en absoluto todo lo que había pasado la pobre Kagome. Debió imaginar que la odiaba en realidad. ¿Acaso no había fallecido su marido recientemente? ¡Menuda pájara! Y él había caído como un tonto en sus redes hasta ese momento. Tsubaki lamentaría haber intentado jugársela a alguien como él y lamentaría, sobre todo, haber minusvalorado a Kagome. ¿Quién se creía que era ella para juzgar a Kagome? Si ni siquiera fue capaz de esperar un tiempo razonable tras la muerte de su marido para tener otra relación. Bueno, eso considerando que él fuera el primero. Seguramente, hubo otros antes que él.

— Me temo que no estoy de acuerdo. — se soltó de su agarre — Abandoné a Kagome embaraza con catorce años. Sus padres la echaron de casa, tuvo que recorrer medio continente para buscar cobijo embarazada y, desde entonces, está manteniendo a su hijo. Yo creo que tienes motivos sobrados para odiarme.

— Bueno, tampoco…

— Además, no me iría a tu casa ni aunque me suplicaras de rodillas.

Tsubaki volvió a intentar agarrarlo, desesperada. En esta ocasión, cuando se la quiso quitar de encima, le clavó las uñas.

— ¡Au! — se quejó — ¡Córtate esas zarpas!

Cogió la mochila de Setsu y se levantó de su lugar, dejando a la mujer sola. Pagó la cuenta, cogió a su hijo y se dirigió con él hacia la casa. Ya había tenido más que suficiente para todo el día. Por lo visto, incluso en pueblos pequeños como aquel, se podían encontrar las mismas lagartas que transitaban la ciudad. Kagome era una auténtica bendición del cielo. Houjo no sabía lo afortunado que era, ni se lo imaginaba. Ese niño no vería la luz de Kagome ni aunque lo deslumbrara.

Llegaron hacia las siete a la casa de Kaede. La cena ya estaba lista y cenaron todos juntos en la cocina. Después, se fueron a ver la televisión un rato al salón. Como era viernes, Setsu podía quedarse hasta las once levantado e incluso más tarde si su madre consideraba que la película que estaban viendo era apta para su hijo. Mientras que él estaba sentado con Kaede en un sofá, Kagome estaba tumbada en otro con Setsu sobre ella y una manta. Le gustaría estar ahí con ellos. Sería tan sencillo levantar la manta, abrazarlos a los dos contra su pecho y pasar una agradable velada familiar juntos…

— ¡Se me había olvidado!

Setsu se levantó como un rayo y salió corriendo del salón. Kagome se incorporó en el sitio asustada por la reacción de Setsu. Estaba a punto de perseguir al niño cuando escuchó sus pasos por la escalera, regresando. Traía una hoja con el sello del colegio. Kagome la recogió y le echó una ojeada.

— Ya veo. — sonrió — Así que el día del deporte otra vez… ¡Seguro que este año ganas!

— Papá, ¿vendrás?

— ¿Cuándo es? — preguntó.

En respuesta, Kagome leyó la información en voz alta.

— El lunes. Según esto, durará hasta las seis de la tarde, así que habrá que llevar comida.

— ¿Vendrás? — volvió a preguntarle el niño.

— Bueno, si me dices en qué consiste…

Estaba tan emocionado que empezó a mezclar las cosas mientras se lo explicaba. Inuyasha terminó por no enterarse de nada. Fue Kagome quien se lo tuvo que explicar nuevamente.

— Son pruebas de todo tipo. La mayoría requieren alguna clase de esfuerzo físico y también participan los padres para ayudar a subir puntos a los hijos.

— El año pasado perdí porque tú no estabas… — tiró de su camisa — Necesito que estéis los dos. ¿Vendrás?

La respuesta era más que sencilla.

— Claro que iré.

Poco después, Kagome acostó a Setsu con uno de sus cuentos. Al parecer, su charla con Setsu había funcionado y volvía a comportarse como el niño era en verdad. Cuando volvió a bajar, Kaede ya se había ido a la cama. Frunció el ceño al verlo a él solo. Había regresado con la intención de quedarse en el salón, pero no quería quedarse a solas con Inuyasha. Así pues, dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse.

— No te vayas por mí. — le pidió — Si te quieres quedar aquí, ya me voy yo.

— No hace falta… — decidió que no permitiría que supiera que no quería estar con él a solas — Me quedaré.

Y así fue. Los dos se propusieron ver la película sin decir una sola palabra, sin mirarse y sin molestar al otro, pero, en cuanto llegó el corte publicitario, por alguna razón, ella inició una conversación.

— Habéis vuelto pronto. Pensé que os quedaríais más tiempo.

— No había mucho que hacer.

Después de lo sucedido, no quería volver a quedarse con Tsubaki a solas en la vida. Además, tal vez fuera el momento de preguntarle a Kagome una duda que lo asaltaba. No sabía hasta qué punto eran ciertas las cosas que le dijo Tsubaki y había una que quería aclarar cuanto antes. Tsubaki dijo que Kagome fue desagradable con ella mientras la ayudaba a quitarse el vestido. Tenía que aclarar eso porque no soportaba que hubiera una sola mancha en su historial.

— Kagome, hay algo que me ha dicho Tsubaki… — la mujer frunció el ceño automáticamente — Verás, dijo que tú has sido desagradable con ella…

Deseó serlo, pero hizo todo lo posible por ocultarlo.

— ¿Y tú te lo has creído? — preguntó ella en respuesta.

— No lo sé, por eso te pregunto. — se peinó el cabello hacia atrás — Dijo que tú querías que nos marcháramos…

Iba a dejarlo con la duda, pero eso último la molestó de sobremanera. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta cara esa mala pécora? Dejó bien claro que se iba con ellos aunque no lo hubiera dicho con palabras textuales. En respuesta, Tsubaki le clavó las garras a Inuyasha mientras se cambiaba para arrastrarlo fuera con una vil mentira. En cuanto la viera, le iba a poner los puntos sobre las íes por mentirosa y por mala persona. Eso no se le hacía a la madre de un compañero de clase de su hijo. Se aseguraría de que Setsu lo machacara en todo el día del deporte.

— ¡Eso es mentira! — se incorporó en el sofá — Iba a ir con vosotros, ¿sabes? Quería ir con mi hijo y ella lo sabía.

¿Por eso tenía tanta prisa? ¿Por eso lo arrastró con esas palabras desagradables que supuestamente había pronunciado Kagome? Se sintió asqueado y muy estúpido. Sus sospechas se habían cumplido: se había comportado como un idiota cayendo en aquella trampa. ¿Cómo pudo creer que Kagome diría algo semejante? ¿Y cómo pudo engañarlo para que se fueran dejando atrás a Kagome, la madre de su hijo? Seguro que se había llevado un disgusto tremendo al salir y encontrarse con que su hijo ya no estaba allí.

— Lo siento…

— La próxima vez, te agradecería que alejes a tus ligues de Setsu. — le advirtió — Nosotros no tenemos por qué estar en medio de todo eso.

Se sintió avergonzado por sus acertadas palabras. Era verdad. Esa mujer usó la excusa de los niños para acercarse a él. ¡Usó a su propio hijo!

— No era mi intención… ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que sucedía hasta que se insinuó…

— ¿Setsu no habrá visto…? — comenzó la pregunta, horrorizada.

— ¡No! — la interrumpió — Jamás haría algo semejante. Además, esa mujer no me gusta.

¿Era cosa suya o Kagome parecía aliviada de repente? Parecía como si le acabaran de quitar un peso de encima, lo que llamó terriblemente su atención. Sabía que se terminaría llevando una decepción si volvía a seguir sus instintos, pero la llamada era mucho más fuerte que él. Se levantó y se volvió a sentar a su lado. Kagome hizo amago de levantarse para alejarse de él sin ningún éxito porque él la agarró antes y la mantuvo en su sitio.

— ¿Estás celosa?

— ¿Celosa? — exclamó — ¿De qué?

— Evidentemente, de que otra mujer se haya fijado en mí.

— Eso no me importa. — compuso un mohín — Lo único que quiero es que Setsu no se vea afectado y que no coja tus mañas con las mujeres.

— ¿Mis mañas con las mujeres? — se sintió ofendido — Yo trato muy bien a las mujeres.

Para su sorpresa, lo miró con los ojos brillantes por unas lágrimas que aún no había derramado.

— A mí no me trataste bien.

Y todavía estaba pagando muy caro por ello. De repente, Kagome lloraba en un silencio que se le clavó en el corazón como un puñal. Había algo peor que llorar ruidosamente y eso era llorar sin emitir un solo sonido. Nada de lo que le dijera detenía sus lágrimas, por lo que decidió adoptar medidas desesperadas. La rodeó con sus brazos, la estrechó contra su pecho y la besó tan apasionadamente que interrumpió cualquier pensamiento. Ella no le respondió al principio por la sorpresa, pero, después de unos instantes, se entregó al beso y abrió los labios para él. La invadió por completo y jadeó contra sus labios. Adoraba besarla, era adictivo.

Cuando se separaron, Kagome lo miró con unos ojos enormes y asustados.

— No puedes… — musitó — No puedes besarme cada vez que se te antoje… no es justo…

— La vida no es justa, Kagome.

Con esas palabras, se inclinó y volvió a besarla.

Continuará…


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8:**

No se sentía capaz de mirar a Inuyasha a la cara. ¿Por qué hizo aquello? Él la besó y ella se dejó besar como una estúpida durante horas. Era ya madrugada cuando se fue a la cama con los labios hinchados por los besos, las mejillas sonrojadas y el vientre ardiendo. Había deseado irse a la cama con Inuyasha, pero logró resistir la tentación y regresó como una niña buena a su dormitorio, donde estaba durmiendo Setsu. Se puso el camisón como una autómata. Antes de meterse en la cama, le acarició el cabello a su hijo, pensando en él, en lo que era lo mejor para el niño.

A la mañana siguiente no fue capaz de mirarlo. Lo esquivó en el desayuno, asegurándose de tomar el café cuando él se marchó de la cocina. Se ocupó de las tareas del hogar, esquivándolo en cada esquina. Si Setsu quería irse con su padre, no se interponía para no tener que encararlo. Inuyasha no era estúpido; debía haberse percatado de que se estaba comportando como una cría, pero, a esas alturas, ya no le importaba nada. Tenía veinte años, aún estaba en su pleno derecho de comportarse como una cría de vez en cuando.

Así transcurrió todo el fin de semana. Si él entraba en la habitación, ella salía. Si Inuyasha ofrecía ir a algún sitio, a ella le surgían tareas. Si Setsu intentaba juntarlos, ella le decía que le dolía la cabeza y se iba a su dormitorio. Si Kaede la llamada, se hacía la dormida. Y así hasta el lunes, hasta que ya no pudo esquivarlo más. Tenían que ir juntos al día del deporte en el colegio. Había pedido un día libre en el trabajo para poder estar allí y no podía hacer como que Inuyasha no existía. Setsu ya empezaba a sospechar del extraño comportamiento de su madre. Era hora de enfrentarse a sus sentimientos.

Se levantó muy temprano para preparar la comida, el almuerzo y la merienda para ese día mientras trazaba un plan de actuación para la jornada. Para cuando todos se levantaron, ya tenía toda la comida empaquetada y había preparado el desayuno. Por primera vez desde aquella noche, se enfrentó a Inuyasha. Se sentó frente a él, como ya era costumbre, y le colocó el desayuno delante a su hijo. Tomó el café intentando aparentar la mayor tranquilidad posible e incluso le ofreció zumo. De repente, Inuyasha la miraba como si se estuviera volviendo loca.

Vistió a Setsu con el chándal gris y rojo del colegio y ella se puso unos vaqueros ajustados, unas playeras y un sencillo niki rosa palo. Kaede iba más formal con su vestido de flores y una pamela. Inuyasha también optó por vaqueros, zapatillas y una camiseta de algodón negro que le quedaba insoportablemente bien. No era justo que los hombres, especialmente, los hombres con músculos marcados, vistieran con esas camisetas.

Setsu saltó durante todo el camino agarrado de las manos de sus padres. Cuando llegaron al colegio, se lo encontraron lleno de familias. Tuvieron que buscar sitio durante varios minutos y fue Inuyasha quien finalmente encontró un sitio estupendo en primera fila. Tenían un árbol que les daba sombra justo al lado y allí corría una brisa estupenda. Extendieron un par de toallas y un mantel y se sentaron con las canastas con la comida que Inuyasha cargó durante todo el camino. Fue muy caballeroso por su parte llevar todo el peso por el camino mientras, además, hacía saltar a su hijo. Si Houjo se pareciera remotamente a…

Sacudió la cabeza enfadada. No quería que Houjo se pareciera a Inuyasha; eso era estúpido. ¿Por qué iba a querer casarse con un hombre como Inuyasha? ¡No tenía sentido! Aunque nada tenía sentido desde que Inuyasha volvió a entrar en su vida.

— ¿No has invitado a Houjo, Kagome?

¿Por qué Kaede le preguntaba aquello en ese momento? ¿Esperaría que Houjo apareciera por allí? Ni siquiera le habló de ese día. Prefería ahorrarse la negativa y el mal trago.

— ¡Houjo es un manta! — exclamó Setsu entonces.

Setsu y Kaede se rieron ruidosamente. Aunque Inuyasha no lo hizo abiertamente, notó la diversión y la burla en su mirada. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

— ¡No es verdad! — exclamó con las mejillas sonrojadas — No ha venido porque tenía que trabajar.

Eso era lo que ella se decía a sí misma. Siempre se decía que si Houjo rechazaba algo tan importante para ella era porque tenía que trabajar y no le iban a dar un día libre en un banco con cualquier excusa. No obstante, Houjo terminaba a las dos, podría llamarle por teléfono y pedirle que se pasara. No, no lo haría. Tenía miedo de que su respuesta no fuera la que ella esperaba.

— ¡Sí que es verdad! — insistió Setsu y se volvió hacia su padre — Una vez, jugué a fútbol con él y, cuando fue a chutar el balón, se cayó de espaldas al suelo.

Inuyasha se rio a carcajadas con el niño. Ella frunció el ceño, apretó los dientes con fuerza y se le sonrojaron las mejillas por la rabia que sentía en ese momento. Se levantó, dejándoles saber a todos lo mucho que le habían ofendido sus palabras, y se marchó. No se perdería por nada del mundo la competición de su hijo, pero necesitaba estar sola un rato para tranquilizarse. No soportaba que se burlaran de esa forma del que iba a ser su marido. Lo peor de todo era que su propio hijo de cinco años se riera de él. Jamás lo respetaría si era así como lo veía.

— ¡Kagome!

Lo que le faltaba para ponerla la guinda a aquel día: Inuyasha persiguiéndola. Lo ignoró, hizo como si no lo hubiera oído, y, para evitar que la agarrase y montasen un numerito allí en medio, se acercó a la madre de un compañero de clase para hablar con ella.

Captó el mensaje en seguida. Kagome no quería hablar con él. Sabía que no estaba buscando a esa persona, que no se había acercado a ella porque tuviera algo que decirle o por amistad. Kagome le estaba diciendo sin palabras que ya podía marcharse por donde había venido. Justo cuando pensaba que las cosas habían mejorado entre ellos... Esa mañana volvió a mirarlo a la cara e incluso a hablarle, pero todo se había estropeado a la velocidad de la luz. No debió reírse de las burlas de su hijo hacia Houjo. Cuando percibió lo mucho que le habían dolido a Kagome, regañó a su hijo y le prohibió volver a hablar así del niño pijo delante de su madre.

Sus problemas con Kagome eran mucho más difíciles de solucionar. Kagome ya era una persona adulta, no le debía obediencia y jamás le dejaría imponerse después de todo lo acontecido entre ellos. Con ella no funcionaría una regañina. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que se sentía atraída hacia él y no hacia Houjo? Los había visto juntos y no eran ni por asomo lo que eran Kagome y él. Había un mundo entre las dos parejas y empezaba a hartarse de ese trío amoroso. Kagome no sabía llevarlo con madurez, pero eso era en parte culpa suya. Le faltó el consejo de su madre y la experiencia con otros chicos durante la adolescencia para aprender. Era evidente que no sabía con exactitud qué sentía.

Otro problema que se le presentaba con fuerza era que tampoco estaba seguro de que entre Kagome y él pudiera funcionar una relación seria. Se deseaban, algo evidente desde la primera vez que se vieron seis años atrás. Nada de eso había cambiado. Ahora bien, el deseo no era suficiente para mantener a flote una relación; mucho menos cuando había un hijo de por medio que podría verse afectado por sus problemas maritales. No sabía si Kagome lo amaba y no estaba seguro de que pudiera hacerlo algún día. Había mucho rencor acumulado, mucho dolor. Al menos, él por fin tenía bien claro que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Lo estuvo desde siempre y esa visita le había servido para entenderlo, para comprender su verdadero problema. Su psicólogo lo adivinó; por eso lo envió allí, esperando que él mismo lo descubriera. Tendría que pagarle un extra.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia donde se encontraban Kaede y Setsu. Todo aquello lo inició la anciana, pero no dio el resultado que ella predijo. Lo notó en su mirada. Al preguntar por Houjo, esperaba que Setsu soltara algún comentario para burlarse de su torpeza en los deportes. No la decepcionó y Kagome dio la respuesta esperada. Sin embargo, la estratagema se le fue de las manos cuando Setsu contó aquella cruel y, al mismo tiempo, divertida anécdota. Mientras lo contaba, a Kaede se le desencajó la mandíbula y se volvió lentamente hacia una Kagome que se estaba calentando como una tetera hirviendo. Él fue tan tonto como para reírse. ¡No debió reírse! Entonces, Kagome huyó furiosa con todos.

Setsu ya había salido al campo de juego con sus compañeros cuando volvió a su lugar. Kaede le dio una botella de agua bien fría.

— Siento lo sucedido. — se disculpó — Los niños son impredecibles.

— Agradezco tu ayuda, Kaede. — señaló — Pero creo que es mejor que lo dejemos, los dos.

— ¿Vas a rendirte? — parecía sorprendida — Ya has visto a Houjo. No puedes permitir que…

— No puedo tomar las decisiones por ella. Es Kagome quien debe elegir qué es lo mejor para ella y para Setsu.

— No quiere a Setsu. — le recordó — Ese hombre no quiere a vuestro hijo y Kagome es incapaz de verlo. Es tan joven y tan inocente todavía…

Sí, Kagome no había perdido una de sus mayores facultades: la inocencia. Desgraciadamente, esa inocencia le seguía jugando malas pasadas y no tenía nadie a su lado que pudiera protegerla. Kaede no se atrevía a interferir directamente en su vida por miedo a perder a lo más parecido que tendría nunca a una hija y un nieto. Por lo tanto, solo quedaba él, quien, desgraciadamente, no era una buena opción.

Kagome regresó cuando se iniciaron los juegos y no les dirigió la palabra a ninguno de los dos. Era lo esperable. Bebió agua fresca de su botella, deseando que fuera una buena cerveza para ahogar sus penas.

Las pruebas se decidían primero por cursos; luego, según las diferentes clases de cada curso. En el curso de Setsu, se formaron dos grupos de cerca de veinte niños. Para la primera prueba, compitieron en una prueba de velocidad. Era una carrera por relevos en los que se escogían a los cuatro mejores de cada clase. Setsu fue uno de ellos y con él no podían perder. En el último relevo se enfrentaron Setsu y Mance. No sabía que Mance fuera a otra clase. Esa primera prueba la ganó Setsu, tal y como había predicho. Saltaron del sitio aplaudiéndole y vieron encantados como le daban la primera medalla del día junto a los demás compañeros que habían participado.

A la distancia, vio a la madre de Mance. Le dio agua a su hijo y le dijo lo que supuso que serían palabras de consuelo tras haber perdido la carrera. Entonces, Tsubaki alzó la vista y lo vio. Se sintió avergonzado. Esperaba la misma reacción por parte de ella después de lo sucedido entre ellos, pero lo saludó a la distancia con total normalidad y hasta le mandó un beso. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca? Le dejó las cosas muy, muy claras la última vez que hablaron.

Cuando se volvió enojado, se percató de que Kagome lo había visto. Le puso cara de pocos amigos. Después de aquello, intentar hablar con ella fue como hablar con una pared. Su capacidad de respuesta y receptividad se volvieron tan limitadas que tuvo que desistir. ¡No lograba entender a las mujeres! Una no captaba su directo y absoluto rechazo; la otra se negaba a escuchar la maldita verdad. ¿Por qué eran tan complicadas?

La siguiente prueba fue un partido de fútbol corto. Duró la mitad de lo acostumbrado. Se le hizo un partido muy igualado y tedioso para ser entre niños. El tal Mance no dejaba respirar a nadie en el campo; tenerlo de rival no era nada recomendable. Sin embargo, Setsu ya conocía su juego y sabía cómo enfrentarlo. Utilizó las fintas que él mismo le había enseñado y realizó sorprendentemente bien para su edad el tiro con efecto. Debía admitir que estaba muy impresionado. Al terminar el partido, su hijo se alzó de nuevo para recoger la segunda medalla del día.

Entonces, el árbitro tocó el silbato y todos los niños corrieron hacia sus padres. Setsu se tiró sobre él, agarró su brazo y tiró de él con fuerza.

— ¡Vamos, papá!

No entendía nada.

— ¿A dónde?

— ¡Tienes que jugar! — gritó emocionado — ¡Gánalos a todos!

Poco después, lo entendió. Los padres de cada niño iban a tomar sus lugares en el equipo para tener un partido de fútbol. Ese partido servía para darles puntos extras a las clases de sus hijos. Se miró la ropa, apenado. Ojalá le hubieran avisado antes para vestirse con un chándal y no con unos vaqueros tan caros y rígidos. Calentó en el sitio ajeno a todo lo demás hasta que se fijó en que sus contrincantes y su propio equipo lo miraban mal. Claro, sus mujeres lo perseguían y lo estaban animando en ese momento como unas grupis. ¡Diablos, jamás caería bien a nadie en ese pueblo!

— ¡Ánimo, papá! — escuchó a su hijo — ¡Demuestra que eres mi padre!

Deseó que Kagome también le procesara alguna palabra de ánimo, pero ella seguía en sus creces con un enfado monumental en su contra. Tuvo que morderse la lengua y aceptar a regañadientes que el capitán del equipo fuera un hombre con una enorme barriga cervecera. Aquellos hombres preferían a alguien incapaz de correr dos minutos seguidos a escogerlo a él.

Cuando sonó el silbato que daba inicio al partido, corrió hacia donde estaba el capitán para coger el balón antes de que se lo quitaran. En cuanto le regateó el primero, se metió de por medio y lo cogió. Todos fueron a por él. Abandonaron sus posiciones para perseguirlo sin un plan. De repente, se vio huyendo de una bandada de hombres cabreados. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer aquello? Eran sus mujeres las culpables de todo, no él.

Saltó cuando intentaron hacerle la zancadilla, se acercó al área y realizó su tiro con efecto. Setsu lo hizo genial, pero se notaba una gran diferencia cuando era un hombre adulto y con más fuerza el que lo realizaba. Marcó, por supuesto, y de ahí en adelante todo fue a mejor. Sus compañeros de equipo, al percatarse de lo bueno que era en el juego, le fueron cogiendo más y más cariño. Finalmente, cuando marcó su séptimo y último gol, lo alzaron sobre sus hombros dos de ellos e hicieron un paseo del orgullo burlándose del equipo contrario. No fue muy deportivo hacer aquello, pero estaba de buen humor y al fin se había ganado algunos amigos.

A ellos también les dieron unas medallas conmemorativas. Cuando se volvió para buscar a su hijo, alguien lo besó en la mejilla. Era Tsubaki. Inmediatamente, buscó alarmado a Kagome. ¿Y si ella lo había visto? No, no lo vio. Estaba demasiado ocupada preparando a su hijo para que regresara al campo.

— ¡Eras el mejor del campo! — lo elogió — Vas a tener todo un club de fans después de esto.

Eso era lo último que quería en el mundo. Entonces, se percató de que Mance estaba pegado a las faldas de su madre. Claro, no tenía padre.

— ¿Quién ha jugado por…?

— Mi hermano. — lo señaló — No es tan bueno como tú.

¿No debería estar a favor del equipo de su hijo y de su hermano?

— Bueno, tengo que volver con mi hijo…

— ¿Por qué no te pasas a la hora del almuerzo a comer algo con nosotros? — le propuso — He preparado unos tentempiés estupendos.

— Lo pensaré…

Ni por todo el oro del mundo. La comida de Kagome frente a la comida de Tsubaki; no había nada que pensar. Ya la tenía bastante enfadada como para provocar más todavía su mal genio. De todas formas, estaba allí para pasar tiempo con su hijo.

Hablando de Setsu… Su hijo se tiró sobre él en cuanto lo vio.

— ¡Guao, papá! — parecía contento — ¡Les has dado una paliza!

— Me pediste que se notara que soy tu padre.

Chocaron los cinco y le revolvió el pelo antes de dejar que se marchara. Después, se sentó y se bebió de un trago todo el contenido de su botella de agua. La lanzó a la papelera y encestó a la primera. En seguida, Kagome le puso otra botella de agua bien fresca al lado. No le dijo ni una palabra, pero fue suficiente para él.

Las siguientes pruebas eran mini juegos de toda clase. Setsu participó menos, puesto que ya había participado mucho hasta ese momento. Fue divertido verles. Se rieron muchísimo hasta que les tocó a ellos. Se levantó a disgusto por tener que volver a participar tan pronto aunque Kagome tuvo que ir con él en esa ocasión. De repente, se vieron tan pegados el uno contra el otro que era imposible respirar. Les habían atado los pies. Su tobillo izquierdo se unía con una cuerda al tobillo derecho de Kagome, formando una sola pierna. Los dos trastabillaron para ponerse en la salida e intentaron no mirar al otro.

La discusión llegó cuando pasó el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kagome para agilizar la torpe marcha. Ella se lo tomó como una ofensa.

— ¡Te recuerdo que estoy prometida! — le gritó — ¡No puedes hacer eso!

— Es la mejor manera para movernos. — intentó decirle con toda la calma que le fue posible.

— ¡Te exijo que me sueltes!

— Pues será mejor que dejemos la carrera y hagamos perder a Setsu. — le contestó — Si te suelto, nos caeremos en cuanto demos el primer paso.

Todo lo que dijo era verdad. Aparte del premio grupal para la clase, se daba uno individual a la excelencia deportiva y Setsu estaba haciendo todo lo posible para acumular puntos y ganarlo. No podían dejarlo tirado y humillarlo peleándose en medio de la pista. Entonces, intervino la última persona que ambos deseaban ver en el mundo.

— Si queréis, podemos cambiar de pareja… — ofreció Tsubaki señalando a su hermano — A nosotros no nos importa.

— ¡Ni en tus mejores sueños!

Por fin quedó zanjada la discusión. Le dio la espalda a Tsubaki de la forma más grosera posible y lo agarró pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros. A lo mejor era bueno que esa mujer pusiera de tan mal humor a Kagome. Más bien, la ponía celosa. Kagome nunca lo admitiría, pero era la pura verdad.

Flexionaron las rodillas al mismo tiempo para situarse bien en la meta, como un auténtico equipo. Cuando sonó el silbato, corrieron con todas sus fuerzas. A diferencia de las otras parejas, no se tropezaron ni una sola vez. Fueron los únicos, además, que pudieron llevar el ritmo corriendo, mientras que los demás apenas lograban caminar de prisa. Parecía que hubieran practicado en casa antes de competir para estar tan compenetrados, y llegaron a la meta en seguida. Su victoria fue aplastante. Recibieron otra medalla en recompensa.

— ¡Habéis estado genial!

Setsu estaba emocionadísimo con el puntaje. Era de los primeros, casi ganaba a los más mayores, y ya saboreaba la medalla por la excelencia deportiva. Después de esa prueba, llegó la hora del almuerzo. Bebieron unos refrescos y tomaron unos sándwiches vegetales y otros de tortilla francesa con jamón york. Setsu se estaba comiendo un plátano cuando lo llamaron a competir de nuevo. Fardó delante de las chicas, tal y como lo hubiera hecho su padre de más joven, y volvió a su equipo. Entonces, organizaron partidos de baloncesto. Después de eso, jugaron a béisbol y hubo una última prueba exclusivamente femenina.

Se podía palpar la tensión desde su sitio entre Kagome y Tsubaki, quienes se dirigían miradas de puro odio. Tsubaki, a diferencia de otras madres, parecía relajada y se pavoneaba como si estuviera muy segura de que resultaría ganadora. No fue capaz de predecir una cosa que él ya sabía: Kagome era muy flexible. Hizo gimnasia rítmica durante toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia y estaba en buena forma. Corría más rápido que nadie, saltaba alto, incluso podía dar elegantes piruetas. Tsubaki la seguía de cerca, pero estaba haciendo tal esfuerzo que parecía que fuera a vomitar en cualquier momento. Finalmente, Kagome se dobló en mitad de la carrera para pasar bajo una barra que no le llegaba ni a la altura de las caderas y sonaron los aplausos en el público. Cuando se volvió a alzar con la misma facilidad y continuó corriendo sin ninguna dificultad, el público gritó.

Kagome llegó hasta la meta y se volvió con una sonrisa hacia su contrincante. Tsubaki se había quedado en la barra doblada, sin poder moverse por el esfuerzo.

— Mamá, ¿cómo has hecho eso?

Kagome se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre el mantel y sonrió a su hijo.

— ¿Hacer qué?

— ¡Te has doblado! — exclamó con los ojos brillantes — ¡Y corrías igual de bien!

— No lo sé… — se apartó los mechones que se le habían adherido a la piel mientras corría — Aprendí a hacerlo hace muchos años…

— Pero, ¿cómo? — insistió.

— Práctica. No hay ningún truco. — le aseguró — Solo repetirlo una y otra vez hasta que te sale y sufrir mucho.

Setsu perdió el interés con esas palabras y salió a realizar la última prueba antes de la comida. Hicieron un pequeño partido de hockey sin hielo; en esa ocasión, en vez de ganar, los dos equipos quedaron empatados. Cuando Setsu regresó, Kagome le hizo quitarse la camiseta y le limpió el sudor con una toalla antes de ponerle otra camiseta diferente. Después, comieron.

Kagome había preparado ensalada, una tortilla que tenía muy buena pinta, más sándwiches, una empanada de atún y panecillos de mantequilla. Empezaron a comer con buen apetito, desgastados por la mañana de deportes. Setsu devoraba la comida como un hombre adulto, apenas sin respirar entre bocados. A pesar de las tiranteces, estaban incluso disfrutando de la comida hasta que Tsubaki se presentó allí con una fiambrera y se sentó a su lado sin saludar a nadie, ni pedir permiso. Esa muestra de mala educación lo cabreó.

— ¿Por qué no pruebas mi comida? — ella misma pinchó un pedazo de carne guisada y se le ofreció — Lo he preparado yo misma, está delicioso.

No era nada modesta al parecer. Miró el pedazo de carne con desconfianza. ¿A quién se le ocurría llevar carne guisada a un picnic? Además, estaba fría. Odiaba la carne fría. Y todo eso por no añadir el dato de que le quería dar ella la comida, como a un niño. ¿Se había vuelto loca? Ojalá la hubiera visto venir antes de haberla invitado a merendar aquel día. Solo buscaba una amiga, charlar como lo hacían otros padres; no una acosadora.

— No me va la carne fría.

Apartó la cara de su tenedor y compuso su peor mueca de desagrado. Eso no la amedrentó. Se levantó y le sonrió.

— En un rato volveré a traerte otra cosa entonces.

— No hace falta que vuelvas.

— Seguro que quieres algo de postre… — insistió.

— Kagome ya ha hecho el postre. — se cruzó de brazos impasible — No vuelvas.

Se fue disgustada, despotricando sobre ellos, y molestando a la gente en su camino. Pudo respirar al fin, aliviado de haberse librado de una buena vez de esa mala mujer. No la soportaba. Cogió otro pedazo de tortilla sin darle mayor importancia. Mientras lo masticaba, levantó la vista hacia Kagome casualmente. Lo estaba mirando fijamente, confusa. ¿Habría estado pensando hasta ese momento que tenía algo con Tsubaki? No, le dejó las cosas claras el viernes anterior. Debería saber muy bien detrás de quién iba.

Se chupó los dedos comiendo la quesadilla que Kagome había preparado de postre minutos antes de que se reiniciaran los juegos. Por la tarde, los niños tuvieron una carrera de obstáculos primero para acumular más puntos. Después, les tocó una carrera con pistas, retos y actividades diferentes que exigían movimiento. Ganaba el más rápido en conseguirlo, ya que también corrían por una pista para hacerlo. Setsu fue el primero en llegar a la última fase. Tenía que coger un papel en el que le pedían que consiguiera algo. Leyó el papel y se quedó unos segundos pensándolo hasta que se le iluminó la mirada. Ya tenía la respuesta.

Corrió hacia ellos, decidido. Ambos empezaron a buscar a ciegas lo que querría el niño. ¿Qué objeto podrían haberle pedido que estuviera en su posesión?

— ¡Papá, mamá, tenéis que venir conmigo!

Los dos se quedaron conmocionados al escucharlo, pero no dudaron en seguirlo. Cada uno lo cogió de una mano y corrieron hacia el examinador. A lo mejor en el papel pedía que buscara a sus padres, a un hombre y a una mujer o algo por el estilo. Cuando llegaron, Setsu le dio su papeleta al examinador y este se la mostró: "un beso de amor".

Los dos palidecieron. Setsu les había montado una buena encerrona y con todo el colegio de público. Kagome se mordió el labio por dentro y deseó darle a Setsu su primera azotaina por ponerla en aquella posición. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que ellos no eran pareja? Sabía a la perfección que se iba a casar con Houjo. No podía besar a Inuyasha por las bravas delante de todos aquellos testigos. Todos sabían que ella estaba prometida con Houjo Akitoki.

— ¡De prisa! — los instó Setsu — ¡Ya vienen los demás!

Si no se besaban, Setsu perdería automáticamente, pero se la jugaba mucho más si besaba a Inuyasha allí. Además, Setsu ya había ganado más que suficientes medallas; tenía que dejar que otros niños ganaran. Ahora bien, Inuyasha pensó mucho más rápido que ella y no le dio opción. Rodeó su cintura, la acercó de un tirón y juntó sus labios con los suyos. No era un beso apasionado como los que acostumbraban a compartir. Era un beso apto para todos los niños del lugar y un beso que le costó muchos silbidos y cumplidos picantes del público.

Cuando Inuyasha la soltó, estaba sonrojada hasta las raíces del cabello y el examinador daba su aprobación a Setsu para continuar con la carrera. Setsu ganó, por supuesto, pero ella no fue capaz ni de felicitarlo. Todos lo habían visto. ¿Y si llegaba a oídos de Houjo? Quería que la tierra se la tragase. No pudo disfrutar ni un poquito de la entrega del premio a su propio hijo de lo agobiada que estaba con el asunto del beso. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Setsu? Pero también fue culpa suya. Debió exigirle que leyera lo que ponía en la papeleta antes de acompañarlo. De esa manera, podría haber encontrado alguna alternativa.

Recogieron en silencio, al darse por terminado el día del deporte, y se dirigieron hacia la salida. Inuyasha volvía a cargar con todo sin que nadie se lo hubiera pedido y la miraba fijamente, expectante. Ella no se atrevía a devolverle la mirada. Mientras tanto, Kaede y Setsu llevaban la delantera como si nada hubiera sucedido.

— ¡Kagome!

La voz de Houjo a su espalda le hizo dar un brinco por el susto. La abrazó desde atrás con total normalidad, ajeno a lo que ella estaba pensando.

— Siento no haber podido venir antes. Ya sabes que estaba trabajando.

No le había invitado.

— ¿Có-Cómo lo sabías?

— Tsubaki. — sonrió — Pidió el día libre. Al dar sus motivos, supuse que tú también estarías aquí. Hoy no había casi nadie en el pueblo. — le explicó — Todos están aquí. ¿No es increíble?

Asintió con la cabeza intranquila por la mención del nombre de la otra mujer.

— No tenías que ocultármelo, Kagome. — le puso las manos sobre los hombros — Setsu va a ser mi hijo, tengo que acudir a estos eventos.

— Y-Yo… lo… lo si-siento… — balbuceó — No quería interferir en tu trabajo…

— Lo sé. — volvió a abrazarla — ¿Y qué tal? ¿Ha ganado Setsu?

Asintió con la cabeza en respuesta mientras que Houjo componía su mejor mueca de asombro. Hizo la pregunta normal por educación, pero sin imaginarse tan siquiera que un niño de cinco años se llevaría el premio frente a niños de once años. Setsu era un gran deportista y había acumulado muchísimos puntos. Hizo todas las pruebas incluidas las extras y lo dio todo. Nadie pudo prever que un niño tan pequeño haría algo semejante.

— ¿En serio? ¿Ha ganado a los de sexto de primaria?

Volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

— ¡Ja, increíble! — exclamó — Deberías llamar a un cazatalentos.

Inuyasha escuchó en silencio a la pareja y apretó los puños. Sintió el mimbre ceder en sus manos y aflojó el agarre para evitar romper las asas de las cestas. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta cara? Lo supo desde el principio y no se le ocurrió la gran idea de aparecer por sorpresa. No tenía ni el más mínimo interés por Setsu. Aun yendo a trabajar, podría haber aparecido hacia las tres. ¡Eran las cinco y media! No fue a ver a Setsu porque no le dio la real gana.

— ¡Inuyasha!

¿Cuándo iba a librarse de Tsubaki? Había intentado ser educado, pero no había funcionado. Fue pasivo y desinteresado, pero tampoco coló. Finalmente, fue borde y ella volvía a estar allí. Todo eso por no hablar del beso público que le dio a Kagome.

— ¡Mi hermano se ha llevado a Mance! — se aferró a su brazo — ¿Qué tal si vamos tú y yo solos a tomar algo? — mientras le hacía la propuesta vio a Houjo — ¡Hola, Houjo!

— Buenas tardes, Tsubaki. — sonrió — Siento lo de Mance. Ya me han dicho que Setsu es un as de los deportes.

— Sí, ha acumulado muchísimas medallas. — se rio — Supongo que a los niños les gustan esas cosas. — entonces se quedó pensando algo — Y supongo que a los mayores también. Si supieras las cosas que están dispuestos a hacer algunos padres para que sus hijos ganen…

Tsubaki se rio como si se tratara de una broma; Kagome e Inuyasha empezaban a sudar. Quería joder a Houjo Akitoki, quería que él y Kagome rompieran, pero no quería que fuera de esa forma. No era justo para Kagome, ni para él mismo.

— ¿Cómo qué? — preguntó Houjo con humor.

La suerte ya estaba echada.

— Verás, tu prometida y…

— ¿Por qué no vamos a dar esa vuelta? — tiró de ella — Me estoy aburriendo aquí.

Tsubaki quedó tan fascinada por las palabras de Inuyasha que se olvidó por completo de lo que iba a decir y tiró de él para marcharse cuanto antes. Se despidieron y se alejaron inmediatamente. Tsubaki creía que iban a tener una cita, pero la realidad no podría ser más diferente. Iba a cantarle las cuarenta y le dejaría muy claro lo que iba a sucederle si le contaba a Houjo algo de lo sucedido entre Kagome y él.

Kagome lo vio partir agradecida. Al fin había comprendido que Inuyasha quería librarse de Tsubaki, que no le gustaba, y, con ello, el verdadero motivo de que se marchara con ella en esos momentos. La estaba salvando de lo que sería la bronca del siglo entre Houjo y ella.

— ¿Y tú qué, campeón? — Houjo se acuclilló para estar a la altura de Setsu — ¿Te has divertido?

Setsu no se alejó, ni puso mala cara por primera vez. En vista de la buena actitud de ambos en ese momento, a lo mejor empezaban a llevarse bien. Ese podría ser un primer paso para…

— ¡Sí, mucho! — asintió con la cabeza para enfatizarlo — Lo mejor ha sido cuando mamá y papá se han besado.

Se equivocó por completo. Houjo miró al niño sin creérselo hasta que alzó la vista y se encontró con su evidente palidez. Entonces, se irguió furioso con ella.

Continuará…


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9:**

No podía disfrutar del día sabiendo que Houjo estaba enfadado con ella. Además, lo peor de todo era que Houjo tenía toda la razón del mundo para estar tan furioso con ella. No le salía una a derechas. Inuyasha le hizo el favor de llevarse a Tsubaki aun cuando había dejado bien patente que no la quería tener cerca y aun habiendo jurado que él era mejor partido que Houjo. A pesar de todo eso, la ayudó. Desgraciadamente, su sacrificio fue en vano. Setsu lo dijo y ni si quiera sabía si lo hizo para romper su relación o por pura inocencia infantil. No sabía qué pensar.

Horas después, Inuyasha regresó mosqueadísimo de su cita con Tsubaki y muy irascible. Decidió no contarle que su sacrificio fue en vano en ese momento, pero Setsu no tardó en correr a narrarle a su padre la terrible pelea que tuvieron. Bueno, tampoco fue tanto como una pelea. Fue un monólogo protagonizado por Houjo mientras que ella se quedaba callada con la cabeza gacha, retorciéndose las manos y asintiendo de vez en cuando.

— _¿Es eso verdad?_

 _¿Quién iba a imaginar que Setsu se lo diría? Le lanzó una mirada inquisidora a su hijo, pero ni siquiera estaba segura de que lo hubiera hecho con el propósito de detener la boda. Tenía la opción de mentir a Houjo, pero Setsu lo desmentiría todo. Además, lo había visto todo el pueblo, ¡no había forma de negarlo!_

— _Sí, es verdad._

— _¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? — le gritó._

 _Era la primera vez que Houjo le gritaba y que mostraba tan mal talante en general._

— _Yo… verás… — balbuceó una excusa._

— _Fue para que yo ganara._

 _Al menos Setsu intentaba ayudarla, pero no sabía si eso la ayudaría o la hundiría más profundamente en el agujero._

— _En mi papeleta ponía que tenía que conseguir un beso de amor, así que llevé a mis papás._

 _Setsu lo dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo, sin creer que eso fuera algo malo. Kagome adivinó que estaba totalmente hundida en ese momento y Houjo se volvió de nuevo hacia ella con la mirada en llamas._

— _¿Un beso de amor? — se encogió de hombros — ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Has hecho eso delante de todo el mundo? — la vio asentir — ¿Qué van a pensar de mí? ¡Estás loca!_

 _Por el rabillo del ojo vio a su hijo a punto de tirarse sobre él, pero Kaede acudió a tiempo y lo agarró. Le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a Houjo por sus gritos y se llevó al niño de la mano._

— _Voy a ser el hazmerreír de todo el pueblo… — se peinó el pelo hacia atrás — ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? ¡Soy tu prometido, no él!_

 _Asintió con la cabeza de nuevo y cogió aire para hablar._

— _Yo no quería… — musitó._

— _Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste? — le espetó._

— _¡Yo no le besé! — se excusó — ¡Él me besó a mí! Yo no quería hacerlo, pero me agarró y ya era demasiado tarde…_

— _Me parece una pobre excusa._

 _Incluso a ella se lo parecía. Houjo se puso a caminar a su alrededor y a musitar algo que ella apenas pudo entender a excepción de alguna que otra maldición. Se detuvo un instante con los puños cerrados y los dientes apretados. Pensó por un instante tormentoso que iba a darle un puñetazo a la pared, pero Houjo se lo pensó mejor y no lo hizo. Se metió entonces las manos en los bolsillos, como si quisiera evitar hacer alguna locura, y continuó caminando hasta que llegó a una conclusión mentalmente._

— _Necesito tiempo para pensar._

— _Houjo…_

— _Ya te llamaré algún día._

 _Se marchaba, no podía dejar que se fuera así._

— _¿Y la boda? — preguntó a su espalda._

— _Ya no sé si habrá boda._

Con esas palabras, la dejó tirada en mitad del camino. Ya había pasado una semana desde entonces y quedaba otra semana para la boda. Houjo no la había llamado desde ese día y empezaba a cabrearse ella también. ¿Con qué derecho se atrevía a dejarla en vilo de esa forma? Era un ser humano, no una muñequita con la que pudiera jugar cuando le apeteciera. Vale, se había equivocado. Houjo tenía razones de sobra para enfadarse, pero no para torturarla. Que la dejara o que siguiera con ella, pero no podía tenerla así. Se casaban en una semana. No, peor aún… ni siquiera sabía si se casaban.

Inuyasha estaba más insistente que nunca. Cuando Setsu le contó lo que vio de lo sucedido, se enfadó por todo lo que tuvo que pasar para nada, pero, en el fondo, lo estaba celebrando. Sabía que ella y su prometido no habían vuelto a hablar, que la evitaba en el banco y que la boda ya no era tan inminente. Así pues, se había decidido a aprovechar cada instante para llevarla de su lado. Lo peor de todo era que le estaba costando menos de lo que él imaginaba. Estaba muy harta de hacer como que Inuyasha no le gustaba, estaba muy harta de esperar a que Houjo se dignara a llamarla por teléfono y, sobre todo, estaba muy harta de Tsubaki.

¿Cómo podía presentarse en un lago lleno de niños del colegio ataviada con ese diminuto bikini? Ese sábado había excursión voluntaria al lago con el colegio. Setsu quería ir, así que fueron los tres. Kaede se quedó en la casa alegando que quería descansar ese día. La verdad era que se marchó preocupada. Kaede no solía rechazar una invitación para salir de excursión y la vio bastante cansada esa mañana. Sin embargo, la preocupación desapareció cuando, al llegar al lago, Tsubaki se tiró sobre Inuyasha. Él se la quitó de encima, pero no tardó en volver al ataque de forma insistente.

Los hombres miraban a Tsubaki y no era de extrañar. Ese diminuto bikini rojo dejaba a la vista más de lo que ocultaba y la ponía de los nervios. Ella también podría lucir palmito si le diese la gana, pero estaba rodeada de niños. Todavía le quedaba decencia. Su bañador verde esmeralda de una pieza era mucho más adecuado para ese día. Llevaba la espalda descubierta, al igual que las piernas, y, si quería enseñar algo de escote, podía bajarse la cremallera que tenía entre los pechos y llegaba hasta el ombligo. Ahora bien, no lo haría porque no era lo adecuado en ese entorno.

Se mordió el labio por dentro al percatarse de que Inuyasha llevaba un bañador rojo que combinaba con el de la otra.

— ¡Mamá, quiero ir al agua!

A ella no le apetecía nada. Estaba demasiado a gusto tumbada sobre la toalla tomando el sol, así que le lanzó una mirada suplicante a Inuyasha. Este la estaba mirando fijamente con un hambre que le hizo sonrojar. Suspiró y se levantó entendiendo el mensaje. Ambos corrieron hacia el agua, dejándola sola. Sonrió viendo a sus dos hombres jugando. ¿Cuándo se convirtió Inuyasha en su hombre?

La felicidad no duró tanto como esperaba. Tsubaki siempre estaba al acecho cuando se trataba de Inuyasha y esa era su oportunidad. Gruñó al verla. No quería que se acercara a su hijo con esas pintas y mucho menos a Inuyasha. ¡Era suyo! Se incorporó de golpe y se quitó las gafas de sol. ¿Dónde estaba Mance? Buscó con la mirada hasta encontrarlo jugando con su tío en la construcción de castillos de arena. Dejaba a su hijo solo y se marchaba a ligar. ¿Qué clase de madre era esa? Había que tener muy poca vergüenza para presentarse en esa guisa y además dejando de lado al que era su propio hijo para hacerle carantoñas al de otro con la esperanza de ligárselo. Cada día le caía peor.

Se levantó de la toalla y se dirigió hacia la orilla, donde ellos estaban jugando. Setsu era su hijo, así que tenía excusas sobradas para interponerse entre ellos. Cuando llegó, Inuyasha le pedía socorro con la mirada y su hijo fruncía el ceño. Al pequeño tampoco le gustaba Tsubaki y no le extrañaba. Tsubaki, sin embargo, la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió triunfante como si acabara de ganar una importante competición. Puso las manos en las caderas e hinchó el pecho con orgullo. A ella le dio náuseas. Sintió la terrible tentación de bajarse la cremallera y demostrarle que ella tenía mucho más que ofrecer, pero jamás caería tan bajo. No necesitaba enseñar carne para sentirse bella, ni para conseguir a ningún hombre.

— Veo que habéis venido toda la familia al completo. — sonrió — Yo que pensé que estarías demasiado ocupada apaciguando a Houjo después de lo que pasó.

Era de muy mal gusto recordarle su pelea. Además, ¿por qué lo sabía? Algo empezó a olerle a cuerno quemado en ese momento.

— Nunca fallo a mi hijo. — fue su respuesta — No se puede decir lo mismo de otras.

Bien, su ceño fruncido indicaba que se estaba dando por aludida. Al menos no era tan estúpida como para no darse cuenta de que su presencia allí, además de no ser bien recibida, no era adecuada. Tendría que atender a su hijo.

— ¡Qué bañador más sencillo! — exclamó — ¿No tenías nada más curioso?

¿Le estaba tomando el pelo o era estúpida?

— No me pareció adecuado traer un bikini a una excursión infantil.

Le lanzó con la mirada un examen que debió dejar patente lo que pensaba.

— Bueno, yo no podría verme con un bañador como ese. Aunque, claro, yo no tengo nada que ocultar.

¡Y ella tampoco! No tenía celulitis, ni estrías del embarazo o cicatrices y el pecho aún no se le había caído. Tal vez no tuviera la cintura tan estrecha como la tuvo antes, pero era lo bastante marcada. ¿Quién se creía?

— Pues a mí me pareces muy fea.

Todos se volvieron hacia Setsu al escucharle decir algo como eso con tanta normalidad. Kagome lo aplaudió mentalmente y vio la rabia de Tsubaki en su rostro, pero no se atrevió a decirle nada al niño. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Ella se le tiraría encima y perdería a Inuyasha para siempre si decía algo en contra de su hijo.

— Mi madre es mucho más guapa. — y le sacó la lengua.

¡Cómo deseaba reírse! Tuvo que contenerse al máximo, especialmente porque Inuyasha se lo puso difícil cuando empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Tsubaki no se lo tomó nada bien, por supuesto. Se puso roja de rabia hasta las raíces del cabello y se marchó echando humo por las orejas sin dirigirles una sola palabra de despedida. Con eso, Inuyasha acababa de quitársela de encima para siempre.

— Papá, ¿me enseñas a nadar?

Inuyasha se acuclilló para estar a su altura. El agua cubrió sus piernas entonces.

— ¿No sabes nadar?

— No he tenido ocasión de enseñarle. — se excusó Kagome — Y no creo que sea buena maestra a decir verdad…

A decir verdad, parecía que se estaba ahogando mientras nadaba. Una vez, el verano antes de que se conocieran, fue a la playa con sus padres un fin de semana. Los socorristas la sacaron del agua al creer que se estaba ahogando. Tuvo que explicarles avergonzada que, en realidad, nadaba de esa forma tan poco elegante. No pensaba hacer ese ridículo delante de tanta gente conocida.

Decidió apartarse para darle espacio a Inuyasha y a su hijo y los contempló mientras daban la clase magistral. Inuyasha era un estupendo profesor y un magnífico padre. Odiaba admitirlo, pero lo estaba haciendo maravillosamente bien con Setsu. Había conseguido ponerlo en cintura, tenía la figura paterna que necesitaba y hacía con él todas esas cosas que ella imaginó que harían. Cuando estaba embarazada, aún fantaseaba con que aparecería Inuyasha montado sobre un hermoso corcel para formar una familia. Llegó con seis años de retraso montado en un Porsche, pero, al final, llegó.

Su padre le enseñó a nadar cuando era niña de la misma forma en el estanque cercano a su casa. Lamentablemente, ella nunca fue buena nadadora. Su padre se reía de ella; su madre hacía grandes esfuerzos por aguantarse la risa; y todo el mundo la miraba cuando empezaba a ahogarse. También era divertido. Fue extraño recordar ese momento con sus padres después de seis años. Inuyasha, cuando llegó, le dijo que la añoraban. Ella también a ellos…

— ¡Mírame, mamá!

Salió de sus ensoñaciones al escuchar a su hijo, y lo aplaudió al verlo nadar él solo. Aún utilizaba los manguitos, pero ya tenía la técnica.

— ¡Ánimo, Setsu!

Setsu puso todo su empeño en llegar hasta ella desde donde se había encontrado anteriormente con Inuyasha. Había una distancia de poco más de tres metros y la salvó en seguida para tirarse a sus brazos. Lo cogió y chocaron los cinco.

— ¡Ahora sin manguitos! — lo retó su padre.

Setsu aceptó el reto inmediatamente. No puso ninguna réplica porque sabía que no le sucedería nada. No estaban en alta mar, esa parte del lago no era profunda y ambos estaban allí para salvarlo. Le ayudó a quitarse los manguitos, los sostuvo y dejó que cayera al agua. Al principio, chapoteó con dificultad debido a la extrañeza de no sentir los manguitos ayudándolo, pero en seguida cogió el ritmo y empezó a nadar. Llegó hasta su padre muy rápido. En esa ocasión, fue él quien lo alzó y chocó los cinco con el niño.

Al principio, no quería compartir nada con Inuyasha. Le ponía enferma ver que se llevaban tan bien, que jugaran juntos a fútbol o que Setsu le pedía cosas que siempre hizo ella. Ya no tenía la misma mentalidad. De repente, quería compartir todos los momentos con él, ya fueran buenos o malos. Ya no le molestaba que compartieran sus bromas con Inuyasha. Se había convertido en parte de la familia para Setsu y para ella.

Decidieron descansar un poco. Setsu se quejó por salir tan pronto del agua, pero le prometieron que volvería a entrar. Para cuando llegaron a las toallas, Setsu temblaba violentamente. Sacó una toalla de la bolsa y secó a Setsu por encima.

— ¿Quieres un helado, Setsu?

— ¡Sí!

Sonrió al verlos levantarse para acercarse al puesto de helados.

— ¿Quieres algo, Kagome?

Sacudió la cabeza en una negativa. Cuando se habían alejado unos pasos, recordó que Setsu tenía la garganta muy sensible.

— ¡No le compres un helado de hielo!

Inuyasha se volvió para asentir; entonces, se relajó. Sacó un bote de protección solar de la bolsa y se la esparció por las piernas. Después, se echó en la cara con mucho cuidado. Cuando estaba frotándose los brazos, llegaron Inuyasha y Setsu. Llevaba un helado de puro chocolate que no tenía ni pizca de hielo. Lo obligó a ponerse delante de ella, y, mientras se comía el helado, lo llenó de protección solar. Al terminar, le ofreció el bote a Inuyasha, pero él ya se había dado su propia crema. Su protección era bajísima, lo que explicaba que estuviera tan moreno.

En cuanto terminó de rociar a Setsu con el protector, su hijo cogió el balón de fútbol y salió corriendo. Estaba guardando el protector cuando Inuyasha la detuvo.

— Te has dejado la espalda.

Era verdad. Cuando ellos llegaron, se estaba frotando los brazos y le faltaba la espalda, pero no podía darse la protección por la espalda.

— Date la vuelta y yo te la daré.

Iba a quejarse, pero cualquier queja se ahogó en su garganta. Terminó dándose la vuelta y apartándose el pelo para que Inuyasha le diera crema por la espalda. Primero sintió la crema fría sobre la piel; después, sintió sus manos. Unas grandes, ásperas y calientes manos masculinas. Le dio un masaje formando círculos en su espalda. Se suponía que solo iba a esparcir la crema, pero ellos lo convirtieron en un largo y erótico masaje. Sus manos ascendían y descendían desde la nuca hasta casi la cadera y se detenían en aquellos puntos donde ella sentía más placer. Cuando Inuyasha apartó los tirantes de sus hombros para ocuparse también de esa zona, deseó que le quitara el bañador y continuara con todo su cuerpo. Fue en ese momento cuando se percató de que ya era suficiente.

Se movió para apartarse aunque sus manos aún masajeaban sus omoplatos, y se volvió. Debió detener todo aquello entonces, pero, en lugar de eso, se ofreció a devolverle el favor, ya que Inuyasha tampoco pudo darse por la espalda. Echó la crema sobre su piel y empezó a masajearlo. Estaba mucho más musculado de lo que ella recordaba. Por la época en la que se conocieron, era algo más fibroso. Sin embargo, le gustaba más en ese momento. Nunca fue una chica que persiguiera a los musculitos particularmente, pero le hacía sentirse extrañamente protegida.

Tenía la musculatura muy dura, ni un solo gramo de grasa. Todo era puro músculo de acero. Sintió ganas de frotarse contra él. Tantas ganas que se sintió como una niña estúpida. Estaba en un lugar público, rodeada de niños, su hijo rondaba por allí y aquel hombre le destrozó la vida. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Obviamente, no pensaba. Empezaba a parecerse a Tsubaki. Hablando de Tsubaki… La buscó con la mirada hasta encontrarla a una distancia prudencial. Estaba tumbada en su toalla, sola. Nadie hablaba con ella, nadie se interesaba por ella. Sin embargo, ella no les quitaba el ojo de encima. Los miraba con rabia enfermiza y seguro que lo había hecho desde que se fue. ¡Esa mujer estaba loca!

Continuaba atareada con la espalda de Inuyasha cuando Setsu regresó. De forma totalmente casual, le hizo darse cuenta de que llevaba demasiado rato ahí. Se apartó como si quemara y se volvió hacia Setsu. Quería que construyeran un castillo de arena juntos. Los niños competían en la arena para hacer el mejor castillo y Setsu era tan competitivo... No llevaban material adecuado para hacer el castillo, así que Inuyasha compró un kit en un puesto. Se sentaron los tres en la orilla, junto a otras familias, y empezaron.

Inuyasha rellenaba el cubo de agua, apartaba la arena que les sobraba para formar el terreno en condiciones y los organizaba para formar el castillo. Setsu hacía las torres, le encantaba hacer las torres. Ella armaba los muros e intentaba darles formas bonitas. Cuando sonó la campana, tuvieron que dejarlo tal y como estaba. No lograron terminarlo, pero era bastante grande, podría dejarse así.

Desgraciadamente, el jurado nunca llegó a ver su castillo. Tsubaki pasó por allí y la empujó con un tropiezo mal disimulado. Cayó sobre el castillo de arena, destrozándolo entero. Setsu se puso como una fiera porque habían destrozado su obra y amenazó a Tsubaki, tal y como lo hizo con Houjo anteriormente. Inuyasha la ayudó a levantarse mientras tanto. Tenía arena metida por todas partes.

— Muy infantil por tu parte.

Fue lo único que le dijo a Tsubaki, no necesitaba rebajarse a su nivel. Tsubaki gruñó, frustrada por no haber logrado el efecto deseado, y se marchó, no sin antes lanzarles una mirada de desprecio.

— Lo siento, mi cielo.

La habían empujado, pero fue su cuerpo el que destrozó el castillo.

— No pasa nada, mamá. — le sonrió — ¡La culpa es de la madre de Mance!

A partir de ese momento, su hijo se llevaba tan mal con la madre de Mance como sus padres. Tampoco quería enemistarlo con nadie, pero Setsu era protector con ella. Sabía que el concurso era lo que menos le preocupaba. Estaba así por ella. Le dio un beso en la frente y se retiraron del concurso.

— Voy a darme una ducha. — cogió una toalla y otro bañador — Vuelvo en seguida.

Mientras corría hacia las duchas, dio gracias por haber llevado bañadores extra. Llevó dos bañadores más el puesto para ella y para Setsu porque con niños cerca nunca se sabía. Las duchas estaban entre la vegetación, a unos cuarenta pasos del lago más o menos. Era una casita de cemento con el tejado formado con tejas. Se dividía en dos: la derecha para los hombres y la izquierda para las mujeres.

No había nadie en ese momento; aún era pronto para que las familias se retiraran. Dejó la toalla en un toallero y abrió la llave de la ducha. Estaba muy fría. Jugó con la temperatura hasta que le resultó apropiada y se metió bajo el chorro. Notó como una pesada capa de arena iba cayendo a lo largo de su cuerpo. Solo tenía que quitarse el bañador y retirar la arena que tenía adherida a la piel. Justo cuando tomó entre sus dedos la cremallera del bañador, alguien acarició su espalda.

Gritó en un acto reflejo. La misma mano que la había acariciado, le tapó la boca inmediatamente. Segundos después, descubrió que se trataba de Inuyasha y dejó de debatirse violentamente. Cuando la soltó, le lanzó una mirada asesina.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? — lo regañó — ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

Se limitó a sonreírle como un tonto. Entonces, Kagome se percató de la situación.

— ¡Fuera de aquí! — le gritó — ¡Tú no puedes estar en las duchas de mujeres! — lo empujó — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Los dos sabían la respuesta y eso era lo que más la asustaba.

— ¡Vete! — no se movió — ¿Estás sordo?

Le ponía de los nervios que ni se moviera, ni le dijera nada. Estaba parado ahí como un tonto sin dejar de sonreírle mientras ella se estaba poniendo histérica bajo el agua. Inuyasha no podía estar ahí.

— ¡Márchate! — apretó los puños — ¿Has dejado solo a Setsu? — se percató entonces — ¡Ve con él!

Al fin reaccionó aunque no como ella esperaba. Se movió para apresarla contra la pared. Entre ellos caía el agua de la ducha empapándolos a los dos.

— ¿Ya has terminado? — le preguntó al fin — Setsu está jugando un partido de fútbol con sus amigos. — le explicó — Y ya sé que no puedo estar aquí, pero los dos sabemos a qué he venido.

No, no podía ser verdad.

— Te deseo, Kagome.

No pudo decir nada que lo evitara. Sus labios la apresaron y la violaron hasta que se rindió por completo ante él. La besó tan profundamente que se le cortó la respiración por completo. Quería más, más y más. ¡Lo quería todo! Y lo mejor de todo era que Inuyasha estaba dispuesto a darle cuanto quisiera y mucho más todavía. Por alguna razón inexplicable, dejó que así fuera. Después de tantos años, de tanta represión sexual, se dejó ir.

Venció todas sus inhibiciones y saltó hacia él. Sus brazos rodearon su cuello y los brazos de él la rodearon por completo. No dejó de besarlo ni por un instante mientras sus manos acariciaban la musculatura del hombre con un ansia hasta entonces desconocida. Las manos de él hicieron lo suyo con su espalda desnuda y se fueron volviendo cada vez más y más atrevidas. No le importó. De hecho, lo deseaba y no le importaba que alguien apareciese por allí y los viera. No pensaba detenerse esa vez. Tomaría lo que era suyo por derecho.

Se estaban besando todavía cuando Inuyasha le obligó a soltarlo. Por un momento, creyó que iba a detenerse. Sus dudas se disiparon cuando sintió que la cremallera de su bañador era bajada hasta el final. Después, las manos ansiosas de Inuyasha agarraron la tela que quedaba colgando a su costado y la bajó de un tirón hasta sus caderas, dejando la mitad superior de su cuerpo desnuda. Entonces, rompió el beso y la contempló con adoración.

— Eres preciosa, Kagome.

La abrazó contra su pecho y sus senos se frotaron de la forma más erótica contra su piel. Después, besó las zonas más sensibles de su cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban los pechos húmedos y excitados. Necesitaba cada vez más y más y él lo sabía. Su boca descendió por su cuello hasta su pecho y sus senos. Kagome se mordió el labio inferior con premeditación y echó la cabeza atrás cuando sus labios se apoderaron del sensible pezón. Arqueó la espalda e Inuyasha le pasó un brazo por detrás para que se dejara sujetar por él. Entonces, se rindió por completo entre sus brazos.

— Inu… Yasha…

Rodeó la cadera masculina con uno de sus muslos y se frotó contra la dureza de su entrepierna con frenesí. Inuyasha gimió sin soltar su pecho y tuvo una idea. No se había acostado con ningún hombre aparte de Inuyasha, pero sí que sabía una cosa. A los hombres también les gustaba que los tocasen. Llevó sus manos hasta la cinturilla de su bañador y lo aflojó. Su miembro salió disparado, dispuesto a todo. Lo agarró para acariciar toda su longitud. Inuyasha se volvió loco en ese instante. La devoró por completo y no volvió a atrapar sus labios hasta que se sintió totalmente satisfecho de su pecho.

Lo recibió gustosamente y una mano de Inuyasha se adentró en lo que quedaba de su bañador para acariciarla íntimamente. Se acariciaron el uno al otro hasta que sintieron que estaban a punto de desfallecer. Entonces, ella misma se quitó por completo el bañador y de un saltó se montó sobre él. Inuyasha agarró sus muslos de forma que rodearan sus caderas y la apoyó contra los azulejos de la pared. Cuando la penetró, los dos gritaron tan alto que temió que alguien los escuchara aún estando tan lejos del lago. Inuyasha empezó a moverse contra ella, pero iba demasiado de prisa. Ella quería disfrutarlo lo máximo posible.

— No… no tan rápido…

Al escucharla, Inuyasha ralentizó el ritmo.

— ¿Así?

— Así... — coincidió ella.

Se movieron el uno contra el otro suavemente, disfrutando al máximo de cada embestida. Incluso llegaron a intentar retrasar lo inevitable para poder disfrutarlo más, pero no pudieron. Los dos alcanzaron el orgasmo al mismo tiempo y se abrazaron. Ambos llevaban seis años sin volver a tener relaciones con nadie. Hasta ese momento, no fueron realmente conscientes de lo mucho que sus cuerpos se añoraban.

Al recuperar el aliento, se ducharon juntos. Kagome se puso un bañador morado de palabra de honor y salieron de la mano de las duchas. Los dos tenían la piel roja y una sonrisa de pura satisfacción en la cara. Ahora bien, esa sonrisa desapareció cuando escucharon la voz de su hijo.

— Ha ido a la ducha. — le escucharon decir.

Automáticamente, se soltaron, como si la mando del otro quemara. Cuando se encontraron, los dos palidecieron. Setsu estaba acompañando a Houjo hacia ellos. Fue realmente incómodo encontrarse con su prometido después de haber hecho el amor con Inuyasha. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Y por qué estaba tan contenta cuando debiera sentirse culpable?

— Houjo…

— Al final he podido venir.

¿Cómo? ¿Acaso habían quedado en algún momento en eso? Ni siquiera recordaba haberle dicho que estaría allí con Setsu. Además, como estuvieron toda la semana peleados, no podía saberlo. Bueno, sí. Seguramente, lo sabía por Tsubaki, con quien compartía el lugar de trabajo. Pero estaba segura de que ellos no habían quedado en nada. En absolutamente nada. La había dejado sola, triste y abandonada durante una semana entera. ¿Cómo se atrevía a aparecer como si nada?

Houjo tenía una sonrisa radiante y se comportaba como si nada hubiera sucedido entre ellos una semana antes. A su lado, Inuyasha parecía a punto de reventarle los dientes. Los dos eran tan diferentes que incluso daba miedo la diferencia. Lo más raro de todo era que Setsu lo había guiado hasta allí tan voluntariosamente.

— ¿No estabas jugando, Setsu? — se inclinó para estar a su altura mientras se lo preguntaba.

— Sí, pero Houjo te buscaba. — contestó — Tenía que ayudarlo.

— Parece que empezamos a llevarnos mejor. — continuó Houjo — ¿No crees?

Algo no estaba bien con ninguno de los dos. Dudaba que se hubieran unido. Más bien, tenía la sensación de que cada uno tenía un plan muy diferente. El de Setsu era para deshacerse de Houjo. El de Houjo no lo sabía y era mucho más preocupante. Ni siquiera parecía sorprendido, preocupado o enfadado de verlos volver de las duchas juntos. Ella habría pensado mal automáticamente en el caso contrario.

— Luego podemos ir a comer juntos, ¿qué os parece?

— ¡Eso es estupendo! — exclamó Setsu.

Kagome saltó del sitio, consternada por la emoción que estaba mostrando Setsu. Definitivamente, el niño se traía algo serio entre manos y lo iba a descubrir antes de que armara una de las suyas.

A Inuyasha todo le parecía demasiado bonito para ser cierto. El niño pijo se había enfadado con Kagome y la había tenido una maldita semana entera sufriendo porque se le había encaprichado. No la llamó ni una sola vez, no hablaron y permitió que todo eso sucediera a tan poco tiempo del día de su boda. Si pretendía engañarlo, estaba loco. Sabía más que de sobra que Kagome no lo invitó. Por otra parte, Setsu estaba siendo demasiado amable, demasiado cortés. Sabía de muy buena tinta que el niño no había dejado de despreciar a Houjo. Algo estaba planeando.

Aunque todo eso no era nada en comparación al comportamiento de Kagome. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Acababa de hacer el amor con él en las duchas, le había sido infiel al gilipollas de su prometido y había quedado más que patente a quién quería. Bueno, no sabía si era tanto como amor, pero que lo deseaba era una evidencia. ¡Lo deseaba a él, no al otro! Aquel era indicio más que suficiente para que se percatara de que casarse con el banquero era un error tremendo. ¿Por qué demonios no reaccionaba de una vez? ¿Por qué no lo mandaba a hacer gárgaras?

Un día que parecía que no iba a dejar de mejorar cuando estaban en las duchas, se estaba convirtiendo en un auténtico infierno. A esa comida él no estaba invitado y tampoco pensaba ir. ¡Él iba a invitarlos a comer! Ojalá Kagome no aceptara porque estaba al límite.

— Hoy no podemos, Houjo. — se disculpó — Estamos muy cansados. Mejor otro día, ¿vale?

Fue un alivio escuchar a Kagome y un desperdicio ver la reacción de Houjo. ¿Estaba ciego? ¿Acaso no tenía sangre en las venas? No se la merecía. El muy idiota no parecía ni preocupado porque ellos regresaran solos de las duchas. No podía ser más evidente que habían estado haciendo el amor. ¡Un ciego lo vería! Y encima aceptaba la negativa tan fácilmente. No se lo podía creer.

Houjo y Setsu regresaron al lago juntos con sorprendente complicidad. Kagome hizo amago de seguirlos, pero él le agarró el brazo y le dijo las únicas palabras que podía decir en ese momento.

— No te cases con él. — le pidió de nuevo — Te amo, Kagome.

Continuará…


	11. Capítulo 10

**EliSabbath: sobre la edad de Inuyasha, lo digo en el primer capítulo, casi al principio, fíjate. Cuando se conocieron, Kagome tenía catorce. Desdeñando el hecho de que ella se acostó con él voluntariamente, legalmente se pueden tener relaciones con hombres adultos sin permiso parental desde los catorce. A partir de los 16, una se puede casar con permiso parental. Sobre la arena, he estado en muchos lagos y, en algunos de ellos, había arena colocada artificialmente para emular un poco lo que es la playa. Me he dado esa licencia aquí. Lo del helado, aquí hay helados que son puro hielo con algún sabor (tipo Calippo) y otros más cremosos con menos carga de hielo (tipo Magnum o Maxibom). Las demás preguntas acerca de cambiarse, quizás porque es mi manía. Yo me ducharía para quitarme la arena que se pega por todas partes y me cambiaría porque también se adhiere al bañador. Pero, vamos, que no es algo a lo que haya que darle muchas vueltas.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10:**

— _No te cases con él. — le pidió de nuevo — Te amo, Kagome._

Estaba hecha un lío. El problema era que estaba en una carrera a contrarreloj para decidirse de una maldita vez. Era el día de su boda, estaba en la iglesia, con su vestido de novia y sola frente a un espejo. Ya no se veía como la novia que había deseado ser antes de que Inuyasha regresara a su vida. El reflejo en el espejo había cambiado por completo aunque pareciera el mismo. Ya no era la persona que fue, ya no…ya no… ¡Ya no quería casarse!

Agarró la cola del vestido y caminó con cuidado de no pisarlo hacia una cómoda silla forrada con terciopelo. Se dejó caer sobre ella sin ninguna delicadeza, apoyó el codo en el reposabrazos y la frente sobre la palma de su mano. ¿Cómo podía encontrarse así en el que iba a ser el día más importante de su vida? Había oído hablar de los miedos y las famosas dudas de los novios en el gran día, pero dudaba que sus miedos fueran los corrientes. Ya no estaba segura de nada. ¿Qué le diría su madre?

 _El camino de vuelta a casa fue silencioso. No se atrevía a hablar otra vez con Inuyasha después de lo sucedido y había pasado toda la tarde haciendo malabares para evitarlo. Hicieron el amor, le fue infiel a su prometido e Inuyasha decía que la amaba. ¿Por qué estaba el mundo al revés? Todo sería tan sumamente sencillo si Inuyasha continuara siendo el cabrón sin sentimientos que ella conoció seis años atrás._

— _¡Kaede!_

 _Setsu la soltó y salió corriendo hacia Kaede en cuanto la vio sentada en el porche tomando té helado. La anciana se levantó y lo recibió encantada. Sin embargo, al mirar a los adultos y ver las caras tan largas que llevaban, les lanzó una mirada inquisidora. Sabía que algo había sucedido; era demasiado perspicaz._

— _¿Qué tal en el lago?_

— _¡Muy bien! — exclamó el niño — ¿Sabes? Houjo ha venido._

— _¿Ah, sí?_

 _Bien, Kaede ya sabía una de las razones de su pésimo estado de humor. Las otras dos no pensaba permitir que las supiera. Era demasiado vergonzoso._

— _La cena ya está lista._

 _Kaede cogió a Setsu de la mano para guiarlo dentro de la casa sin más reclamos. Cuando ella misma iba a seguirlos, Inuyasha agarró su muñeca impidiéndole avanzar._

— _¡Déjame en paz! — exclamó, sacudiéndose._

— _Tenemos que hablar._

— _¡No quiero! — le gritó en esa ocasión._

 _Y ocurrió la cosa más inesperada de todas: Inuyasha la abofeteó. No fue una bofetada fuerte, nada especialmente doloroso. Había controlado a la perfección su fuerza. Solo pretendía que ella dejara de gritarle, que espabilara._

— _Contrólate. — le espetó — Ven a mi coche._

 _Lo siguió obedientemente, más sumisa de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Se sentaron en el interior y cerraron las puertas. Entonces, ambos se embarcaron en un tenso silencioso. Ninguno de los dos sabía por dónde empezar, pero, teniendo en cuenta que era él quien quería hablar, Kagome se negó a ser la primera. Segundos después de tomar esa decisión, Inuyasha tomaba su mano._

— _¡No! — la apartó como si quemara — ¡No me toques!_

— _No decías eso antes…_

 _Era muy poco elegante por su parte sacar a relucir aquel desliz en las duchas. Porque solo fue un desliz, ¿no?_

— _¿Qué quieres?_

— _No puedes casarte con él, Kagome. — insistió — Ese hombre no te quiere y tú a él tampoco. ¡Míralo! — exclamó — Ni siquiera le importa que estuvieras a solas conmigo…_

— _Eso es porque confía en mí._

— _Evidentemente, se ha equivocado en eso._

 _Gritó ofendidísima a pesar de saber que tenía razón._

— _Tampoco quiere a nuestro hijo. ¡Despierta, Kagome! — la agarró y la sacudió — Un ciego vería lo que tú eres incapaz de ver._

— _¡No sabes nada!_

 _Después de gritarse, los dos fruncieron el ceño y se lanzaron miradas desesperadas que desembocaron en un largo suspiro de frustración. Se dejaron caer en sus asientos, recostados, y estuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo meditaron en silencio sobre la misma cuestión. Algo estaba sucediendo entre ellos quisiera admitirlo o no._

— _Abre la guantera. — dijo Inuyasha de repente._

— _¿Por qué?_

 _¿A qué venía aquello en ese momento?_

— _Tú solo hazlo._

 _Obedeció, consternada. Al abrir la guantera, lanzó una exclamación ahogada por su propia emoción cuando vio lo que contenía. Conocía muy bien ese objeto… ¡Era suyo! Lo recordaba como si todavía lo tuviera en la cómoda de su dormitorio. Había abierto esa caja y escuchado su melodía cientos de veces, puede que hasta miles. Estaba tal y como la recordaba. La misma forma, el mismo tamaño, la misma decoración. ¿Estaría la fotografía con su madre ahí adentro? ¿Seguiría sonando la misma melodía?_

 _Cogió con manos temblorosas la cajita de madera y acarició la suave superficie. Una vez fue muy especial para ella, más que ninguna otra cosa. De forma automática, le dio cuerda con la manivela que tenía en la parte posterior. A continuación, levantó la tapa y empezó a sonar la suave y armoniosa melodía que había tatareado desde su más tierna infancia. La misma melodía que le tatareó a su propio hijo para dormirlo cuando era un bebé. La misma melodía que aún tatareaba inconscientemente cuando estaba trabajando. Hacía años que no la oía, que tenía que conformarse con el recuerdo._

— _Mi caja de música…_

 _En el fondo vio la fotografía. Ella tenía seis años y su madre apenas acababa de cumplir los veintiséis. Sus padres se casaron con veinte años. Su madre llevaba el cabello castaño rizado suelto, enmarcando su rostro. Tenía los mismos ojos verdes que ella recordaba y sonreía mostrando toda su dentadura. Ella también sonreía, pero le faltaban algunos dientes de leche. Su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros y le habían recogido la melena en dos coletas con unos lazos rosas._

— _Mamá…_

— _No había encontrado el momento adecuado para dártelo hasta hoy. — le explicó Inuyasha — Te dije que tu madre te añoraba. No era ninguna mentira…_

 _Su madre la echaba de menos. Había enviado a Inuyasha con esa caja de música para decirle que podía volver a casa cuando quisiera. Abrazó la caja contra su pecho y lloró entre los brazos de Inuyasha sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía._

Seguro que su madre sabría qué hacer. Su primer impulso había sido coger un avión y volver a casa, pero tenía responsabilidades. Tenía un hijo y una boda por delante. Una boda que no estaba segura de querer celebrar. Cada vez estaba más indecisa.

— ¿Qué tal estás, niña?

Compuso una fingida sonrisa cuando Kaede entró y trató de parecer lo más normal posible.

— ¿Qué haces ahí sentada? — le regañó — Se te va a arrugar el vestido.

Era verdad. Llevaba cuidando cada detalle del día de su boda minuciosamente desde hacía meses, y, de repente, se encontraba sentada destrozando su vestido. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Se levantó con la ayuda de Kaede y se puso delante del espejo para intentar alisar toda posible arruga.

— No estás bien, niña.

No, no lo estaba. Cada vez sentía más y más ganas de salir huyendo de allí. ¿Cómo soportaría ver a Inuyasha estando casada con otro hombre? ¿Por qué tuvo que volver a entrar en su vida? No paraba de recordar el momento en que se conocieron seis años atrás. La dejó fascinada. No obstante, era peor todavía recordar el último mes juntos. Fue más intenso, más profundo. Se le había metido bajo la piel.

— No sé qué hacer, Kaede. — se retorció las manos — Tengo demasiadas dudas… Yo… ya no quiero casarme…

— Creo que deberías hablar con el novio. — la guio hacia la puerta — Seguro que eso disipa tus temores.

En eso tenía toda la razón. Se agarró el vestido y caminó hacia la otra punta del corredor, donde sabía que se encontraba Houjo preparándose para la boda. La puerta estaba entreabierta cuando llegó. Había más gente con él; probablemente, serían los testigos. Se dispuso a llamar para entrar, pero la conversación llamó su atención.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer con el crío?

Reconocía esa voz. Se trataba del primo de Houjo.

— Ahora que está el padre, todo será más sencillo.

¿Qué sería más sencillo? ¿Se refería a ganarse a su hijo?

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? — insistió — Ese tío los dejó tirados una vez. ¿Por qué iba a ocuparse en esta ocasión?

Inuyasha jamás abandonaría a Setsu. Eso era algo de lo que jamás dudaría.

— No lo hará. Quiere al niño y también la quiere a ella.

¿Acaso Houjo era capaz de ver eso que ella era incapaz de ver en Inuyasha? ¿Era verdad que la amaba?

— _No te cases con él. — le pidió de nuevo — Te amo, Kagome._

Él se lo dijo. ¿Por qué iba a ser mentira? Todavía les quedaba mucho por conocer el uno del otro, pero Inuyasha nunca fue un mentiroso. Siempre iba con la verdad por delante. Cuando era una niña, no le ocultó en ningún momento sus intenciones. Ese no fue el verdadero problema. Lo que sucedió fue que ella era demasiado ingenua, lo suficiente como para convencerse a sí misma de que él cambiaría de opinión.

— Conseguiré que se lo lleve a la ciudad con él. Inuyasha entiende lo que está pasando y terminará aceptando si no quiere atenerse a las consecuencias. Kagome terminará olvidándose del crío… con el tiempo…

Le hirvió la sangre en las venas al escuchar esas terribles palabras del hombre con el que iba a casarse. ¡Inuyasha tenía razón! ¡Todos tenían razón! Houjo no quería a Setsu y nunca lo querría. No había hecho el menor esfuerzo por ser amigos porque tenía planeado deshacerse de él en cuanto se casaran. ¿Cómo pudo estar tan ciega? ¿Tan desesperada estaba porque alguien la quisiera? ¿Deseaba tanto un marido que había puesto a la venta a su hijo? Si esa era la impresión que había dado, lo desmentiría inmediatamente. ¡Nadie la separaría de su hijo!

Aunque unas gruesas lágrimas de pura rabia amenazaron con rodar por sus mejillas, encontró las fuerzas necesarias para retenerlas. Hinchó el pecho para coger aire y abrió la puerta. Ninguno de los dos hombres se percató de su presencia.

— Nunca me han gustado los niños… — se quejó — y mucho menos los que no son míos.

Se iba a enterar.

— ¡Houjo!

Houjo palideció frente al espejo al ver su reflejo enfundado en un vestido de novia tras él. Cometió la estupidez de intentar disimular.

— ¡No puedo ver tu vestido, Kagome!

No se libraría tan fácilmente.

— Quiero que me digas qué es exactamente lo que piensas de mi hijo.

Se volvió con una mano aún sujetando la corbata que estaba anudando mientras su primo daba un paso atrás, reculando. No tardó demasiado en salir corriendo de la habitación, donde los dejó solos. Ella no pensaba moverse del sitio hasta saberlo absolutamente todo.

— Esperaba que no lo descubrieras nunca. — admitió — No quería hacerte daño. — se terminó de anudar la corbata — ¿En serio creías que iba a aceptar al hijo de otro hombre?

Sí, en serio lo creyó. Creyó que la amaba lo suficiente, que no culparía a un niño de su pasado.

— Cualquier otro hombre se habría puesto furioso por la intromisión de tu querido Inuyasha, pero yo vi la oportunidad. Es un hombre rico y tiene medios para darle a su hijo muchas más cosas que su madre.

— Yo jamás permitiría que se lo llevara…

— Mi plan era que Inuyasha reclamara su paternidad legalmente. Casualmente, yo no tendría dinero para pagar un buen abogado que te ayudara porque, en ese momento, habría problemas financieros en el banco…

Lo tenía todo planeado, pero no era un buen plan porque Inuyasha jamás reclamaría su paternidad para robarle a su hijo. ¡Nunca!

— ¿Por qué te ibas a casar conmigo? — continuó a pesar de la decepción — Si odiabas a mi hijo, no entiendo que…

— Imagen. — se puso la chaqueta del traje mientras hablaba — Un día de estos seré el director del bando y me conviene tener una esposa bonita que no me cuestione. Al fin y al cabo, todos sabemos que no eres muy lista.

En eso tenía razón. Si hubiera sido inteligente, lo habría visto todo desde el principio. Sin embargo, él tampoco era muy inteligente. Se seguía vistiendo como si creyera que la boda iba a seguir adelante después de aquello.

— Me temo que tú eres mucho más estúpido que yo. — le recriminó — No habrá boda.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Ser la amante del hombre que te abandonó?

Por fin Houjo empezaba a sentir el miedo. La humillación pública hundiría su preciosísima imagen, y ella estaba deseosa de darle su digno merecido. Lamentaría haberla utilizado mucho más de lo que podía imaginar.

— Te quedarás con la duda.

Cogió la cola de su vestido y se dio la vuelta para salir.

— ¡No puedes dejarme en el altar! — gritó a su espalda.

No le escuchó o, al menos, hizo como que no le escuchaba y continuó avanzando para salir. Justo entonces, Houjo agarró su brazo, clavando los dedos en su carne, e intentó retenerla haciendo uso de la violencia. ¿Con quién se creía que estaba tratando? Atrapaba gallinas desde los seis años; había montado sobre un cerdo; sabía montar a caballo; había ayudado a construir un granero cuando tenía once años; había recorrido medio continente con un hijo en el vientre. ¿Acaso creía que podía intimidarla?

Se volvió con la furia dibujada en el rostro y se arrancó el velo del cabello para luego tirarlo al suelo. Houjo se encogió un poco al ver su determinación y estuvo a punto de recular, pero fue lo bastante idiota como para no hacerlo. Entonces, hizo algo que se moría de ganas por hacer: cerró el puño y le dio un puñetazo con los nudillos en la nariz. Adivinó que se le había roto tan rápido como sus nudillos tocaron su carne. Después, le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna y salió de la habitación aprovechando que estaba en el suelo gimiendo de dolor.

Tenía que suspender la boda, buscar a Kaede y a su hijo y marcharse de allí.

…

— No quiero que se case, papá.

— Yo tampoco.

No pensaba entrar en esa iglesia a ver como la única mujer que había amado en toda su vida se casaba con otro. En realidad, se merecía que le sucediera algo así, no le cabía ni la menor duda. No obstante, ella no se merecía casarse con un capullo que haría de su vida un infierno. Houjo no quería a Setsu, ni a ella. No comprendía por qué se casaba con Kagome, pero no era por amor ni por asomo.

— ¿Tú quieres a mamá?

Sabía muy bien lo que quería Setsu. Quería exactamente lo mismo, pero había sido castigado al fin por todo el mal que causó en el pasado. ¿A cuántas mujeres utilizó para pasar un buen rato? Kagome fue una de muchas aunque resultó ser muy especial para él. Tan especial que se la arrebataron para compensar todas sus maldades.

— Más que a mi vida…

— ¿Y por qué no te casas tú con ella? — se quejó.

— Porque ella no me quiere a mí. No puedo obligarla… mucho menos después de todo el daño que le causé… — le peinó el cabello con los dedos con cariño — Cuando seas más mayor, lo comprenderás, y me odiarás por abandonarla…

— No, no te odiaré porque has vuelto. Has vuelto para salvarla…

Y no lo había conseguido. Si estaba en su coche frente a la iglesia donde ella iba a casarse con un capullo, significaba que no la había salvado. Consultó la hora en el reloj de su coche y masculló una maldición.

— Tienes que ir entrando. Tu madre esperará verte allí.

— ¡No quiero ir! — gritó en esa ocasión.

En ese momento le pareció que era igualito que su madre. Los dos tenían un carácter tremendo y eran increíblemente testarudos. Cuando fuera mayor, estaba seguro de que volvería locas a todas las mujeres. Por el momento, tendría que conformarse con su madre, que no era poco. Abrió los seguros del coche, dispuesto a llevarlo a rastras si era necesario. Entonces, al mirar hacia la iglesia, ante su atónita mirada, se alzó una escena que lo dejó de piedra.

Kagome y Kaede cogidas de la mano salían corriendo de la iglesia. Kagome no llevaba puesto el velo de la prueba y tenía su bonito recogido de peluquería destrozado. Corría con su vestido de novia, sin importarle que se rompiera o se ensuciara. A su lado, su hijo contemplaba con el mismo asombro a su madre, para confirmarle que no era el único que estaba viendo aquella escena. La tenue luz de la esperanza empezó a visualizarse dentro de él, y el corazón le latió con fuerza contra su pecho. Kagome le hacía sentirse vivo. Ella y solo ella.

Cuando las dos mujeres se detuvieron en la acera sin saber a dónde ir, hizo sonar el claxon del coche. Kaede corrió hacia él, pero Kagome no se movió del sitio. Solo lo miró de lejos con indecisión. Salió del coche tras ordenar a Setsu que él no lo hiciera e hizo sitio para que entrara la anciana Kaede.

— ¿Kagome?

La mujer agachó la cabeza. Parecía hecha pedazos. ¿Qué le había hecho el cerdo de Houjo Akitoki? ¡Lo mataría!

— Ya no hay boda… — musitó.

Ponerse a saltar de alegría habría sido muy poco elegante. Por esa razón, intentó pensar en unas palabras de consuelo, pero no se le ocurrió absolutamente nada. ¿Consuelo? Tendrían que abrir una botella de champán y celebrarlo como mínimo. Kagome no era realmente consciente de lo que acababa de quitarse de encima o, tal vez, sí lo era, y por eso estaba tan destrozada.

Estaba a punto de caminar hacia ella cuando se escucharon gritos procedentes del interior de la iglesia. Houjo salió a la puerta sosteniendo un pañuelo ensangrentado contra su nariz. ¿Kagome le hizo aquello? Estaba gratamente impresionado.

— Ayúdame… — le suplicó.

Claro que lo haría. La agarró y tiró de ella para llevarla hacia su coche. Kaede había dejado la puerta de atrás abierta para que entrara. La ayudó a meterse con su vestido y cerró la puerta tras ella. Le daba tiempo a meterse en su coche, arrancar y dejar atrás al niño pijo, pero quería decirle unas cuantas cosas. Ya nadie le impedía decirle lo que pensaba de él.

— ¡Kagome!

Se interpuso en su camino, entre él y la puerta del coche.

— ¡Apártate! — le gritó.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos con toda la calma del mundo y sonrió. Era muy ridículo que un hombre perdiera el control de esa forma. Sentía vergüenza ajena.

— Déjala en paz. — le advirtió.

— ¡Tú la abandonaste! — lo señaló — ¡No tienes ningún derecho a reclamarla!

No alteró sus nervios ni un poquito.

— Lo primero, no me señales. — apartó su dedo de un manotazo — Lo segundo, tienes razón. — admitió — Lo tercero, tú pierdes.

Houjo perdió el control por completo al escucharlo. Gruñó como un animal y se tiró de cabeza contra él para hacerle un placaje. Se limitó a apartaste y observar divertido cómo se empotraba contra su coche. Houjo cayó al suelo dolorido y gritando improperios por un golpe que él mismo se dio mientras que él tuvo que hacer apego de toda su fuerza de voluntad para retener las ganas de reírse a carcajadas. ¡Menudo esperpento! — pensó — Kagome necesita un hombre de verdad, no una nenita.

Entonces, cuando le vio agarrar la puerta, recordó que no había echado el seguro. Lo agarró por detrás de su traje barato y lo lanzó por los aires, lejos de la puerta. Al alzar la vista, vio que los invitados de la boda se habían congregado en la puerta de la iglesia para disfrutar del espectáculo.

— Estás dando un buen espectáculo a tus comensales.

— ¡Nunca olvidaré esta humillación, Kagome!

Ese chico era idiota.

— ¿Ves por qué no se casa contigo, idiota? — le recriminó — Es evidente que ella no te importa. Solo te importa tu asquerosa imagen. — señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta de la iglesia — Tu padre no te quita ojo de encima… Debe sentirse muy avergonzado de ti.

El gran banquero, el director del banco, lanzaba una mirada reprobatoria a su hijo. Había tenido el placer de hablar con ese hombre y era muy diferente a su hijo. Los dos eran dos mundos aparte. Si solo Houjo se hubiera parecido un poco más a su padre, habría estado de acuerdo con la boda. Por desgracia, Houjo era un capullo integral.

— No vuelvas a acercarte a Kagome, ni a mi hijo.

Con esas palabras, entró en su coche y arrancó. No apartó la mirada del espejo retrovisor, desde el que veía a Kagome, en todo el camino. Ella estaba desolada, hecha polvo y nadie se atrevía a decirle nada. Hasta Setsu se había percatado de la tensión que había en el interior del automóvil. Es por ello que el viaje de vuelta a casa transcurrió silencioso y lúgubre.

No se detuvo hasta estar frente a la casa y nadie salió hasta que Kaede rompió el hielo.

— Setsu, ¿te apetece que preparemos comida a la plancha?

Así era como más le gustaba la comida a su hijo, lo aprendió en el último mes.

— ¡Sí!

Kaede le guiñó el ojo antes de entrar en la casa. Tiempo después de que ambos entraran en la casa, abrió la puerta de atrás para ayudar a Kagome. Ella no salió inmediatamente, se quedó pensativa, retorciéndose las manos sobre la falda blanca. En ese momento, se planteó decir algo, algo que no la molestara, pero la tarea era difícil. Kagome debía estar tremendamente irascible después de haber dejado a su novio en el altar.

Estaba cediendo en su intento de ayudarla cuando ella tomó su mano y empezó a salir. Se inclinó para agarrar la cola del vestido y ayudarla. Una vez que estuvo fuera, cerró el coche y la siguió hacia la casa. En lugar de entrar, se sentó en el sofá del porche como una niña pequeña. Preocupado por aquel estado de conmoción, se apoyó en la barandilla, esperando a que dijera algo si es que había algo que decir.

— Tenías razón…

Se agitó al escucharla. No esperaba que lo reconociera y él no planeaba echárselo en cara.

— Preferiría no haberla tenido para ahorrarte este mal trago.

Kagome echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el asiento.

— Houjo planeaba convencerte de alguna manera para que reclamaras la paternidad de Setsu y me lo quitaras. Así, te lo llevarías y no tendría que ocuparse de él…

— Nunca te haría algo así.

— Lo sé. — coincidió — Pero Houjo no lo sabía.

Houjo era un estúpido si pensaba que él le causaría tanto dolor a Kagome intencionadamente.

— No me quería a mí tampoco… –— añadió — Sus palabras textuales fueron que necesitaba una chica bonita y poco lista para su imagen pública cuando fuera director del banco.

Bonita y poco lista. ¡Menudo hijo de puta! Lo único cierto en aquella frase era que Kagome era bonita. ¡Pero no tenía un pelo de tonta! ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarla de estúpida? El único estúpido que había allí era Houjo Akitoki. Había planeado una auténtica estupidez. Casarse por imagen… En el fondo, él fue igual de estúpido una vez. Al fin y al cabo, estuvo a punto de casarse con Kikio Tama por imagen y por mucho dinero.

— Lo siento, Kagome.

No se le ocurría qué más decirle.

— ¿Eso es todo? — lo miró con los ojos inyectados en lágrimas — ¿No vas a recriminarme nada? ¿No vas a echarme en cara que tenías razón?

Tenía la voz quebrada por el llanto que estaba conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas.

— No. No te mereces eso…

— ¡Sí que lo merezco! — por fin perdió el control — ¡Odiaba a mi hijo! — se tapó la cara con las manos — ¿Cómo pude hacerle algo así a Setsu?

Rompió la distancia entre los dos y se sentó en el sofá junto a ella. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacer el más mínimo movimiento, Kagome se movió y se aferró a su camisa. Inmediatamente, sintió la humedad de sus lágrimas atravesando el tejido hasta su piel. En un acto reflejo, la estrechó entre sus brazos mientras le daba espacio para llorar. No había nada que decir en ese momento. Lo único que necesitaba Kagome era llorar y desahogarse.

Una hora después, comían en el jardín trasero. Kagome se había cambiado su vestido de novia por un sencillo vestido de tirantes lila y llevaba el pelo suelto. Le pareció que así estaba mucho más hermosa. Setsu se puso un chándal en lugar de su traje y Kaede llevaba uno de sus habituales vestidos con estampados de flores. Comieron carne y verduras a la brasa y bebieron té helado. Para el postre, Kaede sacó una tarrina enorme de helado del congelador y se sirvieron raciones en unos cuencos. Para entonces, Kagome estaba mucho más animada.

Se fijó en que Kagome no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Setsu durante toda la comida, como si estuviera esperando encontrar alguna secuela de su trato con Houjo. Para el postre, ya se debía sentir aliviada de ver que su hijo era el mismo de siempre. Mientras que Kaede descansaba y Setsu jugaba en el jardín, ellos fregaron. Él enjabonaba y enjuagaba y Kagome secaba y guardaba en la alacena. La tarea estaba siendo silenciosa hasta que a Kagome se le deslizó de las manos un plato que cayó al suelo. Se agachó para recogerlo con manos temblorosas. A sabiendas de que no se encontraba bien, también se acuclilló y le acarició los brazos desnudos con ternura.

— Kagome…

Kagome tembló violentamente a causa de su contacto. Justo cuando iba a levantarla, se levantó ella sola de golpe y lo abrazó.

— ¡Inuyasha!

En menos de un minuto se estaban besando como si el mundo se estuviera haciendo añicos su alrededor, como si no hubiera un mañana. Desde la ventana, y sin que ellos lo supieran, Kaede y Setsu los observaban con una sonrisa.

Continuará…


	12. Capítulo 11

**La próxima semana, el fanfic culmina del todo con el epílogo. ¡Nos leemos!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11:**

— Entonces, ¿mamá y tú sois novios?

Setsu los vio besarse; desde entonces, lo perseguía. Sabía que Setsu estaba deseando que fueran una familia, pero no le parecía adecuado pedirle matrimonio a Kagome cuando tan solo habían pasado dos días desde que dejó al banquero plantado en el altar. ¿Qué período de espera era razonable? De todas formas, Kagome no se casaría con él de una forma tan espontánea. Sabía que ella buscaba seguridad, y no se la jugaría ni aunque se tratase de él.

Podrían empezar por salir juntos, como novios. Sentía que ya era muy mayor para esas cosas y que no podía esperar tanto. No obstante, Kagome era joven, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo y no iba a permitir que le metieran prisa. Tendría que aminorar su ritmo al suyo y esperar que sintiera lo mismo. No era lo mismo sentirse atraída por él que estar enamorada de él. La verdad era que, en ese sentido, no tenía nada claros los sentimientos de Kagome hacia él. Juraría que se había puesto celosa de Tsubaki, que su presencia le afectaba, que lo miraba con otros ojos… Juraría un millón de cosas, a decir verdad, pero eso no lo sacaba de la incertidumbre. Kagome no hablaba.

En esos últimos dos días, se habían acostado juntos todas las noches en su dormitorio y habían hecho el amor durante horas. Durante el día se daban besos a escondidas en cualquier parte, aunque, teniendo en cuenta que Setsu era conocedor de todos esos besos, no debieron planearlo demasiado bien. ¡Si hasta habían caminado de la mano cuando volvieron de hacer la compra! Había sido tan natural... Estuvieron todo el camino hablando y no hubo ningún silencio incómodo. Nunca se había sentido así con ninguna mujer. ¡Amaba a Kagome! Y ella lo sabía.

Esa mañana había recibido una llamada desde su trabajo. Le llamaron muy temprano. Salió de la habitación para no despertar a Kagome un sábado por la mañana; parecía agotada. Al parecer, lo necesitaban en la ciudad y sus vacaciones ya habían sido lo bastante largas. Debía estar en una semana como máximo en casa. ¿Cómo iba a contárselo a Kagome ahora que las cosas iban tan bien? ¿Y qué pasaba con su hijo?

Bajó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada emocionada de su hijo ante la perspectiva de que sus padres pudieran volver a estar juntos. No quería abandonarlo otra vez. No quería marcharse sin él y sin Kagome. Estaba dispuesto a coger un avión todos los viernes para pasar el fin de semana con ellos, pero sabía que, a la larga, era una solución inviable. Lo necesitaban allí todos los días, y temía que su relación con Kagome se enfriara.

— ¡Contesta! — insistió.

Suspiró pesadamente y se reclinó en el sillón.

— No, Setsu.

— ¡Pero os habéis besado! — le replicó.

Un beso no era suficiente para convertir a un hombre y a una mujer en pareja. Ni siquiera el haber consumado en infinidad de veces. Él no se lo había pedido a Kagome todavía. Además, aunque ella aceptara esa proposición, le parecía poco elegante pedirle relaciones para después decirle que se tenía que marchar. No obstante, si le pidiera que lo acompañara, ¿lo haría?

— ¿No tenías entrenamiento hoy?

Sí, pero su hijo estaba mucho más interesado en averiguar si por fin sus padres estaban juntos. Le costó una infinidad sacarlo de la casa para llevarlo en coche al campo de fútbol. El camino fue una auténtica tortura. No lo dejó en paz ni un solo segundo, insistiendo, insistiendo e insistiendo en que Kagome y él debían estar juntos. Al parecer, con la ruptura de su madre con el niño pijo, su hijo había recuperado las fuerzas perdidas.

De vuelta a casa se detuvo en el pueblo, frente a una joyería. No era ni por asomo como _Tiffany´s_ , pero tenía su encanto. Las sortijas eran bastante bonitas y se topó con una en el escaparate que le pareció perfecta para Kagome. No pudo controlar el impulso de entrar en la joyería, y la compró. Si al fin se atrevía a pedirle matrimonio, podía dársela.

— Veo que no pierdes el tiempo.

Ninguna otra voz le habría podido resultar más desagradable que la de Houjo Akitoki. Despedía veneno en cada palabra que pronunciaba. Guardó la caja con la sortija en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se volvió. Desde luego, ese hombre no había sufrido ni un poquito por la pérdida de lo mejor que podría haberle pasado en la vida. Lucía igual de pedante y de presuntuoso, lo que no podría darle más rabia. ¡Estúpido! — pensó — Lamentarás el resto de tu vida haber perdido a Kagome.

— Yo te veo muy recuperado. No pareces afectado por la pérdida.

— Kagome me humilló. Nunca olvidaré que…

— ¡Eres más estúpido de lo que imaginaba! — le espetó en respuesta — Nunca encontrarás a otra mujer como Kagome.

Eso era lo único que le importaba, lo que pensaban los demás. Se merecía justamente lo que tenía. No pudo evitar fijarse en la nariz cubierta por gasas y esparadrapo. Esa nariz rota era lo único que rompía con su imagen de "aquí no ha sucedido nada". Kagome tenía un gancho de derecha formidable. Desde el sábado, le había pedido en más de dos ocasiones que le narrara cómo zurró a esa nenaza. Estaba deseando que se le curara para rompérsela él en esa ocasión.

— Hay mujeres bonitas por todas partes. — se jactó para después adoptar una expresión solemne — No dejaré pasar lo que me ha hecho. Pagará caro el haber…

— Si le tocas un solo pelo a Kagome, a mi hijo o a Kaede, el infierno te parecerá un paseo en comparación con lo que yo haré contigo.

Nadie se metía con su familia. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se dirigió hacia su coche, pero la voz de Houjo lo interrumpió en mitad del camino.

— No eres muy diferente de mí. Hiciste exactamente lo mismo que yo en el pasado…

Eso era verdad. Él le hizo lo mismo a Kagome. Se aprovechó de una niña bonita que tomó por estúpida. Kagome y él ya habían pagado más que suficiente por ello. Vivió un auténtico infierno en vida por su crimen y por aquello a lo que renunció; no estaba dispuesto a repetirlo. Le daría el anillo y rezaría para que ella lo aceptara.

— Entonces, te voy a adelantar tu futuro. — se encogió de hombros — Te arrepentirás de haberla perdido, lamentarás haberle causado el más mínimo daño y no podrás vivir en paz. Kagome no es una mujer fácil de olvidar, ya lo descubrirás.

— No se casará contigo. — dijo a su espalda — Tenías razón en una cosa, no es tan tonta como yo imaginaba. No volverá a cometer ese error contigo.

— Esta vez no se equivocará…

Iba a marcharse, de verdad que iba a hacerlo. Si solo Houjo no hubiera musitado que Kagome no era más que una puta, se habría ido sin provocar una pelea. Sin embargo, Houjo lo dijo y se vio en la obligación de defender el honor de su amada. Le dio un puñetazo en la nariz ya rota. El inmediato aullido de dolor de Houjo se escuchó en todo el pueblo. Cuando cayó al suelo, tenía las gasas ensangrentadas y sus manos temblaban sin saber si tocarse la zona dolorida o no.

Sacó el talonario, escribió una cantidad y lo firmó. Después, lo dejó caer junto a Houjo de la forma más humillante que se le ocurrió. ¿Quién era la puta en esos momentos?

— Con eso podrás comprarte una nariz nueva. — le explicó con frialdad — Te hará falta.

Nadie acudió en ayuda de Houjo. Todos habían presenciado lo sucedido, todos sabían al fin lo que opinaba de su ex prometida y todos preferían defenderla a ella. Al parecer, no era el único enemigo que ese idiota se había granjeado en el pueblo. Seguro que en su trabajo era un auténtico hijo de puta con los empleados y los clientes. No le extrañaría que les estuviera robando dinero.

Como recompensa por sus heroicos actos, escuchó rock mientras volvía a casa. Le gustaba ese sitio más de lo que nunca habría imaginado. En ese último mes junto a Kagome, Setsu y Kaede, había sido más feliz que en toda su vida. Habían vivido grandes momentos en ese hogar y no podría darle más lástima tener que marcharse. Si Kagome aceptaba ir con él, comprarían una bonita casita familiar en la zona residencial de la ciudad. Se convertirían en una de esas encantadoras familias americanas con hijos, piscina y perro.

Apenas puso un pie en el porche, Kaede lo llamó. Rodeó la casa para dirigirse hacia su pequeña huerta, preocupado.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— Me ha dicho un pajarito que le has dado su merecido a Houjo.

Las noticias volaban en ese pueblo.

— Se lo tenía merecido. — se cruzó de brazos — Me he asegurado de que no vuelva a molestaros.

Al escucharlo, la anciana dejó de regar los tomates y levantó la vista conmocionada. ¿Qué había dicho que le hubiera afectado tanto?

— Te marchas…

¿Cómo lo sabía? No le había dicho nada a nadie todavía.

— Tienes que decírselo a Kagome cuanto antes. — lo apremió — Y debes darle ese anillo.

Señaló el bulto en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Bueno, al menos le parecía mucho más lógico que se hubiera percatado de que llevaba un anillo. La caja se marcaba bastante bien en su ropa.

Entró en la casa por la puerta de atrás. En seguida llegó hasta sus oídos la voz de Kagome tatareando una vez más la canción de su caja de música. Estaba preparando una ensalada de pasta y ni se había percatado de su presencia mientras cortaba el huevo cocido. Esperó a que terminara con el cuchillo y empezara a condimentar para acercarse. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, pegándola a su torso, y hundió la cabeza en su cabello suelto. No quería marcharse sin ella.

— ¿A dónde has ido? — le preguntó.

Kagome no debía haber recibido todavía la noticia por parte de ningún pajarito. Seguro que Kaede no tardaría en dársela.

— Llevé a Setsu al entrenamiento.

— Pero… — levantó la vista para consultar el reloj — Has tardado mucho…

— Me entretuve en el pueblo.

Kagome cogió unos tomates y empezó a trocearlos.

— ¿Te resulta entretenido destrozarle la nariz a Houjo? — tragó hondo al escucharla — Me ha llamado Tsubaki por teléfono. Resulta que está en el hospital con su amante, muy enfadada, por cierto, porque hayamos destrozado su cara bonita.

Deseó pedirle que rebobinara. ¿Tsubaki y Houjo eran amantes? Entonces, ¿por qué lo había acosado sexualmente de esa manera? Y lo mejor de todo, ¿cómo se atrevía a llamar por teléfono a Kagome? Le daba igual cuál fuera el motivo, no pensaba consentir que la molestara. Por lo visto, también tendría que ocuparse de ella.

— Si te lo estás preguntando… — echó el tomate en la ensaladera — te perseguía a ti porque, cito textualmente, parecías un pez más gordo.

No debió sacar dinero en ese maldito banco, pero era el único de los alrededores. Seguro que esos dos habían estado fisgando en su cuenta y frotándose las manos mientras creían que les estaban tomando el pelo. En verdad eran tal para cual. Ojalá fueran muy felices y no se atragantaran con toda su ponzoña.

— Bueno, Houjo ya tiene a su chica bonita y estúpida entonces.

Los dos se rieron. Era bueno comprobar que Kagome ya se había recuperado por completo de esa venenosa relación y de la desastrosa boda.

— Entonces, tú se lo dijiste a Kaede.

— Yo no le he dicho nada a Kaede. — le aseguró.

— ¿Cómo ha sabido lo que ha pasado?

Los dos fruncieron el ceño pensando en el asunto. Kagome juraría que en toda la mañana solo sonó el teléfono cuando llamó Tsubaki, y Kaede estaba fuera mientras hablaban. No había llamado a la puerta ninguna vecina y no vio a Kaede hablar con nadie. ¿Acaso sería adivina? No había forma de que la anciana se hubiera enterado de lo acontecido en el pueblo. ¿Cómo se las ingeniaba para saberlo todo?

— Tenemos que hablar, Kagome.

Se le cayó el cuchillo al escucharlo, y a punto estuvo de clavárselo en el pie. Inuyasha se inclinó para asegurarse de que no se hubiera cortado y volvió a dejar el cuchillo en su lugar.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Todas las conversaciones que empiezan por esa frase, terminan mal. — se retorció las manos — Te marchas, ¿verdad?

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ese día? ¿Acaso era tan evidente que le habían pedido que volviera al trabajo? ¿Lo tenía escrito en la frente? ¿Por qué todo el que lo miraba lo sabía sin que él hubiera pronunciado ni una sola palabra? O igual se sentía tan mal y estaba tan deprimido que no podía evitar que aquellos que lo rodeaban se percataran. No quería marcharse del pueblo, ni del lado de Kagome y de su hijo. Era padre, deseaba ser también marido y algún día todavía muy lejano abuelo.

— Me han llamado esta mañana de mi trabajo. — empezó a relatar — Necesitan que me reincorpore cuanto antes y mis vacaciones ya han sido bastante largas.

— ¿Cuándo te vas? — le preguntó en un hilo de voz.

— Esta tarde…

Eso era demasiado pronto. No estaba preparada todavía. Se giró, dándole la espalda, para que no pudiera ver sus lágrimas e intentó continuar con la tarea con total normalidad, pero no podía. Iba a marcharse otra vez; volvería a perderlo. Tal vez no estuvieran destinados a estar juntos. Siempre surgía algo que los separaba. Aunque Setsu hacía de puente entre los dos, no era suficiente para unirlos de una punta del continente a otro.

Las manos de Inuyasha se colocaron sobre sus hombros y los masajearon. Kagome tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para contener los violentos sollozos que la asaltaban a cada segundo. Quería salir corriendo a su habitación, tumbarse sobre la cama y llorar como si volviera a ser aquella adolescente inocente y dolida que comprendió al fin que no la querían, que todo fue un engaño. Recordaba cómo su madre acunó su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, le acarició el pelo y le cantó una dulce nana para consolarla. Ya nadie lo haría. Debía aparentar ser fuerte por Setsu.

— ¿Setsu lo sabe?

— No.

¿Cómo iba a decírselo a Setsu? No entendería que su padre volviera a marcharse, que no estuviera todos los días con él, que ya no pudieran jugar a fútbol. Tendría una pataleta monumental porque ella sola ya no era suficiente para su hijo. Se había acostumbrado a tenerlos a los dos a su lado y no era justo.

— Vendré a visitarlo todos los fines de semana.

Sintió ganas de preguntar si también iría a visitarla a ella, pero su orgullo la ayudó a contenerse.

— Quisiera pedirte una cosa.

¿Qué más quería? Le quitó su virginidad, su inocencia, su familia, su hogar, su felicidad, su nueva vida, su marido, el gusto de monopolizar toda la atención de su hijo. Se lo había llevado todo. Desde que la conoció, no hizo más que tomar, tomar y tomar más y más de ella. La había exprimido como a una naranja y ya no le quedaba nada más. ¡Ya lo tenía todo! Incluso la tenía a ella en la palma de su mano. No podía pedirle absolutamente nada más.

— ¿Qué quieres?

La obligó a girarse. Se arrodilló ante ella y sacó una cajita de terciopelo de su bolsillo. Abultaba muchísimo, pero estaba tan molesta por lo que le dijo que no se había percatado de ello. Con mucho cuidado, abrió la cajita y le mostró la sortija más bonita que había visto nunca. Era de oro, fina. En el centro tenía una preciosa esmeralda que lanzaba destellos verdosos. Le encantó en cuanto la vio e Inuyasha debió notarlo.

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Kagome?

No podía responder a esa pregunta tan de repente. Todo había sido demasiado precipitado desde que Inuyasha llegó. Mentiría si dijera que, en esos últimos días, no se imaginó siendo su mujer, pero nunca creyó que se lo pidiera realmente. No sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir. Casarse con Inuyasha cambiaría su vida por completo. Sabía que querría que ellos se fueran con él a la ciudad, pero ella, ¿quería irse? ¿Y Setsu? Seguro que él estaba deseando que se casaran, pero no conocía todas las consecuencias de esa decisión.

Si se casaban, Setsu al fin tendría el apellido de su padre. De hecho, nadie mejor que él para reclamar su paternidad, puesto que era su verdadero hijo. Si no se casaban, podría arrepentirse el resto de su vida. ¡Apenas se conocían! No habían salido juntos todavía. No le daba seguridad casarse de esa forma y mucho menos después de la historia que habían vivido juntos. No se casaría con él solo para que no tuvieran que separarse. Necesitaba algo más, algo…

Setsu llegó en ese instante. Lo trajo el padre de un compañero de clase y entró en completo silencio en la casa hasta la cocina. Ninguno de los dos lo escuchó entrar en la cocina. Cuando al fin lo descubrieron, ya era demasiado tarde. Se le había iluminado la mirada y parecía a punto de empezar a saltar por toda la casa.

— ¡Os vais a casar!

No podría estar más equivocado. En cuanto averiguó que su padre tenía que marcharse, frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos y les dirigió miradas asesinas a ambos. De repente, estaba enfadado con los dos. Se enfadó con Inuyasha por marcharse y con ella por no aceptar su oferta de matrimonio. No hubo forma de apaciguarlo durante la comida más incómoda de toda su vida. Después de comer, Inuyasha se fue a preparar la maleta. Ella se quedó en la cocina fregando, con el corazón en una mano. No quería que Inuyasha se fuera y tampoco quería aceptar su oferta de matrimonio tan fácilmente. Tenía que haber alguna forma, un punto intermedio para los dos.

— ¡No dejes que se vaya!

Setsu tiró de la falda de su vestido hasta el punto de rasgarlo. Lo regañó y se cambió el vestido por otro sin dejar de despotricar. Entonces, Setsu salió huyendo de ella, diciendo que si seguía de tan mal humor, se iría con su padre y no volvería nunca. Al escucharlo, se dejó caer sobre la cama, abrazó un cojín y empezó a llorar. Ya era bastante doloroso que Inuyasha se marchara, pero Setsu… ¡Eso no podría soportarlo!

Se quedó dormida mientras lloraba. Cuando despertó, atardecía y la casa estaba en completo silencio. ¿Dónde estaban todos? Sintió terror. ¿Y si se habían marchado y la habían dejado sola? Salió corriendo de la habitación. No había nadie arriba, ni abajo. El pánico la inundó por completo. No podían marcharse sin ella. Su hijo la necesitaba; ella era su madre. Inuyasha se suponía que la amaba, eso le dijo. Y ella… Ella… ¡Ella también lo amaba! Fue un completo alivio admitirlo por fin. Después de seis años repudiándolo por rechazar su amor, por fin podía volver a decir aquello que encerró bajo llave en su corazón. Amaba a Inuyasha, siempre lo había amado y siempre lo amaría. Había cosas que no cambiaban nunca y esa era una de ellas. ¡No podía permitir que se marchara sin ella!

Echó a correr hacia el exterior. Entonces, se dio de bruces contra el torso de Inuyasha. Todos estaban fuera. Kaede sujetaba a un Setsu con la cara roja de tanto llorar. El coche de Inuyasha ya estaba listo para salir. Inuyasha iba a entrar para despedirse de ella. No se iba a marchar sin decirle adiós a pesar de haberlo rechazado. Se rompió a llorar en ese instante contra su pecho. Cuando sus brazos la rodearon, sollozó como una niña pequeña. Tuvo miedo de no haber llegado a tiempo, de haber perdido su oportunidad por ser tan testaruda. Era cierto que aún podía hacerle mucho daño, pero se arriesgaría porque lo amaba y porque su hijo merecía una familia de verdad. ¡Los amaba a los dos!

— ¡No te vayas sin mí! — gritó contra su pecho.

— Kagome…

Inuyasha intentó tranquilizarla con dulces palabras, pero ella no se tranquilizaría hasta que estuviera completamente segura de que no se iría sin ellos.

— ¡Llévanos contigo!

— Kagome, no sabes lo que dices. Estás muy alterada, deberías…

— ¡Te amo!

Esas palabras le cerraron la boca.

— Te amo… — repitió más bajo.

Ya era tarde para susurros entre los dos, teniendo en cuenta que tanto Kaede como Setsu habían escuchado su confesión y esperaban ver cómo se iba a resolver todo. La respuesta llegó cuando Inuyasha la alzó en brazos y empezó a dar vueltas con ella. Ya nadie los separaría. Cuando dejaron de dar vueltas, se besaron como si fuera la primera vez. Setsu se abrazó a las piernas de sus padres, emocionado.

— ¿Nos vamos contigo, papá?

— Claro que sí. — alzó la vista hacia Kaede — Cuidaré de ellos, te lo prometo.

Kaede asintió con la cabeza y abrazó a los que para ella eran sus hijos y su nieto. Después, los acompañó al coche. En ese momento fue cuando recordó que ni Kagome, ni Setsu llevaban maleta.

— ¿No os lleváis nada?

— Vamos a recorrer todo el país, les comparé algo por el camino.

Se asomaron a la ventanilla para despedirse de Kaede mientras desaparecían por la calle. Recorrieron todo el pueblo en el coche, contemplando cada lugar en el que habían estado, a cada vecino y recordando. Habían sido muy felices en ese lugar y esperaban fabricar nuevos recuerdos en su nuevo hogar. Visitarían a Kaede todos los años, en cada estación, lo tenían muy claro.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — le preguntó a Inuyasha.

— Se me ocurre un buen sitio como primer destino.

Inuyasha le sonrió en respuesta a su curiosidad y le lanzó una misteriosa mirada que le adelantó que le estaba reservando una grata sorpresa.

…..

¿Cómo no pudo imaginarlo? Reconocía aquellos campos de girasoles a la perfección. ¡Aquel era su molino! Allí solía jugar cuando era niña, vagueaba cuando era adolescente e hizo el amor con Inuyasha por primera vez. Hacía seis años que no volvía a ver ese lugar. Aunque le daba miedo regresar, se alegraba mucho de haberlo hecho. Estaba todo tal y como lo recordaba y no le importaba que en el pueblo todos observaran descaradamente su coche, a ella y a su hijo. ¿Qué le importaba su opinión?

Su casa no se parecía tanto a sus recuerdos. La recordaba más limpia, con la pintura siempre como nueva, más luminosa y menos lúgubre. Parecía como si no viviera nadie por allí desde hacía mucho tiempo. Eso sí, las gallinas seguían correteando por el patio tal y como recordaba. Le dio miedo bajar del coche, y encontrarse con que sus padres también eran diferentes. Hacía seis años que no se veían y su despedida no fue la más adecuada. ¿La reconocerían?

Inuyasha puso una mano sobre la suya y la animó a bajar del coche. Él se quedó dentro con Setsu, a la espera de que ella hiciera primero lo que tenía que hacer. Agradeció su discreción y su comprensión, pero no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo sola. Había pasado demasiado tiempo y había demasiado dolor. ¿Cómo se perdonaba a unos padres que la abandonaron? Entonces, se percató de que solo tenía que mirar a Setsu. Él perdonó a Inuyasha por todo y lo aceptó tal cual era. Hizo borrón y cuenta nueva con él, lo que la inspiró para subir al porche y llamar al timbre.

Llamó hasta tres veces sin obtener respuesta. Estaba a punto de marcharse extrañada porque no hubiera nadie en la casa a esa hora del día cuando la cortina se descorrió. No reconoció a la persona que la miraba desde dentro, pero ella sí que fue reconocida. La puerta se abrió de golpe y una mujer salió. Dio un paso atrás sin reconocerla. ¿Quién era esa mujer? Estaba cubierta con una bata, tenía las manos arrugadas y también tenía arrugas alrededor de los ojos. Su cabello tenía muchas canas y sus ojos parecían cansados. También tenía algunas manchas que ella no recordaba. ¿Era su madre?

— Kagome…

Desde luego, era su voz.

— ¿Mamá?

Su madre la envolvió entre sus brazos y le dio tal abrazo que le cortó por completo la respiración. Era su madre de verdad y la seguía queriendo. Sus brazos también se movieron para responder al abrazo de su madre y, sin darse cuenta, empezó a llorar contra su hombro. Nunca imaginó tan siquiera hasta qué punto la había añorado hasta aquel día.

— Ha cumplido su promesa… — musitó contra su cabello — Te ha traído a casa…

Se estaba refiriendo a Inuyasha sin duda alguna.

— Le sigo amando, mamá. — le confesó — Y él me ama a mí.

— Es verdad. — asintió — Ahora lo sé. Tuviste razón desde el principio…

Se separaron y las dos se rieron con la cara empapada en lágrimas. Apenas empezaron a hablar de sus vidas en esos últimos años cuando se escuchó un disparo. Su padre quería practicar con el coche de Inuyasha, pero seguía teniendo una pésima puntería. ¡Diablos, no se lo consentiría! Amaba a Inuyasha y tanto él como su hijo estaban ahí adentro. Corrió hacia el coche, estiró los brazos y se puso delante de él en un claro gesto de protección.

— ¡Basta, papá!

Y los disparos se detuvieron. Al igual que su madre, su padre también parecía haber envejecido más de la cuenta en los últimos seis años, pero lo reconocía. Nadie tenía tan mala puntería como su padre.

— ¿Ka-Kagome?

Takeo Higurashi se echó a llorar al verla. Se arrodilló ante ella, se abrazó a su cintura y le suplicó perdón por ser el peor padre de todo el mundo. Ella ya no lo veía de esa forma. Al principio, lo odió, las cosas como eran. Años después, ya no lo odiaba. Al contrario, lo añoraba terriblemente. Añoraba ir a pescar con él los domingos por la mañana; añoraba verlo fallar todos sus disparos; añoraba atrapar gallinas junto a él. Ya no tenía nada que perdonar; así se lo dijo.

Después de seis años, volvió a abrazar a sus padres. Tenía a sus padres, a Kaede en su otro hogar, a su hijo y al amor de su vida. De repente, le parecía que había estado vacía hasta ese momento. Escuchó a Inuyasha y a su hijo salir del coche y se volvió hacia ellos para presentarlos. A Inuyasha ya lo conocían muy bien, pero no al niño que se escondía detrás de las piernas de su padre y le mandaba miradas furtivas a sus abuelos.

— ¡No me digas que es él!

Sus padres se convirtieron en abuelos tan rápido que se sintió desplazada. Los dos se tiraron sobre Setsu y le hicieron tantas carantoñas que el niño terminó pidiéndole auxilio.

— ¿Por qué no pasáis? — los invitó Sonomi — He preparado pastel de carne para comer y hay de sobra. También pondré una tarta de manzana en el horno.

— ¡Mi favorita! — exclamó encantada Kagome.

Su madre asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que no lo había olvidado y que lo hacía expresamente para su hija. Sonomi y Takeo, sintiéndose como los más orgullosos abuelos, cogieron cada uno de una mano a Setsu y lo guiaron al interior de la casa sin parar de hacerle preguntas sobre el colegio, sus amigos y sus aficiones. Los dos estaban deseosos de saberlo todo sobre él y de recuperar los años perdidos.

Kagome los contempló entrar con una sonrisa. Entonces, sintió los brazos de Inuyasha rodeándola. Su cabeza se apoyó en el hueco de su hombro y los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo. De repente, recordó algo muy importante.

— ¡He olvidado mi caja de música! — exclamó.

— No te preocupes, el próximo fin de semana volveremos. — le aseguró.

— ¿No empezabas a trabajar?

— Diré que estoy enfermo. — se rascó la cabeza — Aunque os he comprado mucha ropa de camino, estoy seguro de que Setsu y tú necesitáis recuperar muchas cosas. Además, ya echo de menos a Kaede. — admitió — Me he acostumbrado a ella…

Ella también la echaba de menos.

— Bueno, — se soltó y se adelantó unos pasos con una sonrisa — ¿cómo te sientes después de haber reconciliado una familia?

— Hambriento…

Su estómago gruñó para reafirmar su respuesta.

— Y yo que pensaba que querrías una recompensa… — hizo un mohín.

— Ya la tengo, Kagome. — sonrió — Os tengo a ti y a Setsu.

Y eso era mucho más de lo que cualquier hombre podría desear tener nunca.

FIN


	13. Epílogo

**Pues con esto hemos acabado. No tengo claro cuando iniciaré nuevo fanfic porque en el trabajo me han añadido nuevas funciones este año y estoy un poco estresada en estos momentos. Seguramente, no publicaré nada nuevo la semana que viene, pero tengo en edición un fanfic corto antes de publicar uno largo, así que volveré. Mientras tanto, espero que este fanfic os haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos!**

* * *

 **Epílogo:**

Habían pasado dos años desde el día que se fueron los tres a vivir juntos. Se habían comprado una adorable casa familiar en un barrio residencial lleno de familias y de parques. También tenían piscina, un perro y, además, un gato. Setsu se había cambiado a un colegio de la zona que tenía mucho prestigio y ya era uno de los jugadores más importantes de su equipo, aunque aún estuviera en la liga infantil. Kagome, por su parte, había aprovechado para continuar con sus estudios. Había conseguido al fin terminar la secundaria y tenía toda la intención de seguir con el bachillerato.

El día que volvió con su familia a casa, le regaló un Mercedes a su psicólogo. Se rio al verlo, satisfecho de haber tenido razón, y le dio el alta. Después de eso, vivieron juntos en su nuevo hogar durante un año hasta que decidieron casarse. Kagome se casó embarazada de tres meses, cosa que no supieron hasta su quinto mes de gestación. Estaba tan delgada que no lo notaron hasta que ella se percató de que no tenía el período. A la semana de que el ginecólogo confirmara el embarazo, el vientre se le hinchó, de un día para otro.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde entonces y se encontraban en casa de los padres de Kagome, recogiendo cerezas de una de sus huertas. Cada año iban en tres ocasiones como mínimo a ver a los padres de Kagome y a Kaede. En esa ocasión, les tocaba hacer una visita a los abuelos.

Un Setsu de ya siete años estaba encantado subido a la escalera junto a su abuelo para coger las cerezas que estaban más arriba. Abajo lo esperaban sus padres con dos cestos repletos de cerezas.

— ¡Setsu ya tenemos suficientes! — le gritó su madre desde abajo — No nos hace falta más.

No hubo forma de convencer a Setsu. Los cestos se llenaron a rebosar antes de que el niño decidiera que ya era suficiente. Sabían que no comerían todo eso, pero no dijeron nada para no quitarle la ilusión al niño. Inuyasha y Takeo cogieron un cesto cada uno y volvieron a la casa. Sonomi los esperaba en el porche con una jarra repleta de limonada bien fresca.

Dejaron la fruta en la cocina y cada uno cogió un vaso de limonada. Setsu se fue dentro de la casa con los abuelos para ayudarlos a limpiar las cerezas; ellos se quedaron en el porche. Inuyasha ayudó a sentarse en el sofá mecedora a Kagome y, después, se sentó junto a ella. La rodeó con un brazo y posó su otra mano libre posesivamente sobre el abultado vientre de siete meses. Desde que habían sabido que iban a ser padres otra vez, se había vuelto más posesivo que nunca con su esposa. En esa ocasión, no se lo perdería.

Iban a tener una niña. Secretamente había cruzado los dedos para que fuera una niña cuando supieron que estaba embarazada, y sus plegarias dieron sus frutos. Sería una niña tan preciosa como su madre y la protegería de los moscones. No iba a consentir que ningún hombre sin escrúpulos se la jugara a su hija. Solo tenía que mirarse a sí mismo en un espejo para saber de lo que algunos hombres eran capaces por una chica bonita. La protegería.

— ¡Qué calor hace!

Al escuchar a Kagome, se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo del pantalón, lo mojó con el agua de la regadera y se lo pasó por la frente, el cuello y el escote. Ella suspiró aliviada.

— Gracias…

Hicieron el viaje porque ella insistió, pero no le gustaba nada haberla movido en su estado. Su embarazo estaba demasiado avanzado para esos viajes y allí hacía más calor todavía que en su casa. Todo eso por no decir que en su casa, además, tenían aire acondicionado.

— ¡Papá! — se escuchó a Setsu — ¡Mamá!

Setsu salió disparado de la casa y se detuvo frente a ellos con el brazo estirado. En la mano tenía un insecto enorme que parecía una araña, pero estaba seguro de que no lo era.

— ¿A que es guay?

A él no se lo pareció tanto y Kagome apartó la mirada con una mueca de asco.

— Setsu…

— Se lo voy a regalar a mi hermanita cuando nazca. ¿Qué os parece?

Los dos palidecieron al escucharlo. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? No iban a llevarse ese insecto y, mucho menos, a mantenerlo para dárselo a su hija recién nacida.

— ¡Qué cosas tienen los niños!

Fue Sonomi quien salió al porche a recoger a Setsu. Lo convenció para que soltara al insecto y volvió con él adentro. Los dos respiraron aliviados al ver que el insecto se marchaba y dejaba en paz a su familia.

— Parece que a Setsu le gustan los insectos. — comentó Inuyasha — Podríamos regalarle algunos libros…

— ¿Tú crees?

— Una granja de hormigas…

— ¿Estás loco? — exclamó inquieta — ¡Qué asco!

— Pues que sepas que se aprende mucho. A mí me regalaron una cuando era niño y me lo pasé genial aprendiendo de las hormigas.

Kagome en verdad lo miraba como si estuviera loco. Creyó que una mujer que se había criado en una granja no sería melindrosa con los insectos, pero había cosas que no cambiaban nunca.

— Quería regalarle un insecto asqueroso a su hermanita. — le recordó — ¿Qué te hace pensar que no la sumergirá en el hormiguero? — replicó — O peor aún, podría soltarlas por la casa.

En eso no pensó y Setsu parecía perfectamente capaz de hacerlo.

— Tú ganas.

Kagome se rio entonces y se levantó.

— Yo siempre gano.

Cuando Kagome corrió, él la siguió. No le resultó difícil alcanzarla debido a su estado y estuvo preocupado a cada segundo de que empezara a gritar de dolor de repente. Eso no sucedió. La cogió, colocó las manos a cada lado de su vientre redondeado y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

— ¿Qué es eso de que tú siempre ganas?

— Bueno te gané a ti. — le contestó.

Eso no podía ponerlo en duda. Kagome era la única mujer que lo había conseguido y estaba seguro de que ninguna otra en el mundo lo habría logrado. Tuvo que coincidir, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarse ganar en todo.

— Bueno, eso de siempre… — musitó — Recuerdo haberte dado una buena paliza al trivial la semana pasada.

— Eso es porque me diste pena. ¡Te dejé ganar!

— ¡Ja, ni tú te lo has creído!

Discutieron en bromas durante unos minutos y se reconciliaron con un beso. Después, cuando Setsu salió corriendo hacia el estanque, lo acompañaron y jugaron los tres juntos, como una familia. Kagome se sentó en la orilla cuando se sintió cansada y observó a su marido y a su hijo lanzándose la pelota de playa. Había momentos en los que deseó verdaderamente no haber conocido a Inuyasha. En esos momentos, sabía que su vida nunca habría sido tan perfecta sin él.


End file.
